Desperate Days
by Fordina
Summary: CCSDM Xover! James walks away from Traci, Jens still pissed off at Tai, Izzys developed a new personality, and Kens just as confused as ever. If this wasn't bad enough, what the hell is happening with the Digiworld? & what are the CCS guys doing to help?
1. The Beginning

Fordina: Hey peeps! This is a little, well maybe not little story that my friend and me have decided to write. So for once I can't take all the credit! Oh well, we make a good team. What was it she said? With her imagination and my weird twist on things we can make a great fic! Well I think she was right! Just the first chap so far and it may take a while for the next one to come up too. Sending it back and forth is hard work. =P Well hope you like and don't forget to Review! PLEASE!!!   
ENJOY!!  
  
Soccer Chicka: Fordina! You talk too much! Let the other people talk!!! (Namely me) Anyways, Me and Fordina came up with some pretty crazy parts so far!!! I love the parts where we had to strain our brains to think of words...ok maybe the comput did all the work with that thesaurus thingy, but hey we did the rest!!!  
  
Tai: Hey!!! We did all lot of it too! We're the muses!!!  
  
Ken: Yea! What's up with this! It was my brain that came up with the words! Not the computer! Not comput, computer! Learn how to spell!  
  
Fordina: Okay guys calm down... yes you helped us out. (A little) And we appreciate it.   
  
Soccer Chicka: Nothing with Tai in it is little.   
  
Tai: Hey!  
  
Soccer Chicka: It was a compliment Tai!  
  
Tai: Oh.  
  
Soccer Chicka: *shakes her head* Tai Tai what are we gonna do with you...Ok enough! Let's get on with the story!  
  
Fordina: Very well. Ken will you do the honors?  
  
Ken: Fordina and Soccer Chicka do not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura. But they do own James, Jen, and Traci. Also any other characters that may come along. 

Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer_Chicka

Chapter 1

Izzy sat at home waiting for the mail to arrive, nervously drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter. 

"When's it gonna get here?" Izzy mumbled. 

"Izzy, will you stop that, I'm getting a headache," Mrs. Izumi scolded. 

"Sorry mom,"

The phone rings.

"Hello?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, did you get the mail yet?" Ken asked excitedly. 

"No! For the last time, it won't be here for like another half an hour!" Izzy yelled into the phone.

"Sorry Izzy, I'm just really nervous ya know?"

"Ya I know. I'm getting one too ya know?" Izzy said mocking him.

"Okay, last time I promise! Bye," He said as he hung up.

"Bye," at this moment the mail slipped into the slot in the door. Izzy ran to the door and snatched it right out his father's hands. 

"Hey!" He father yelled.

"Sorry dad, but I need the mail," Izzy said looking through all of the letters. Throwing all the ones not wanted on the floor.

"Fine, then you can keep the bills," Replied his father. Ignoring him, Izzy finally found the one her was looking for. Opening it quickly, he read it over a few times. 

"I got it, I got in!" Izzy yelled as he jumped up and down. In the corner Mrs. Izumi had tears in her eyes.

"My Izzy so grown up," She said as she wiped her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No Ken! You can't phone Izzy again!" Wormmon cried as he covered the receiver with his body. "Izzy will kill you!" 

"But Wormmon…" Ken whined.

"No buts!!!" Wormmon said sternly.

Ken leaned back in the kitchen chair and sighed. Why was it when you are waiting for something exciting to happen….it never seems to come?

There was a knock at the door and Ken sprang out of his chair with speed that Tai would be proud of. He opened the door quickly. The mailman was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Special delivery for Mr. Ken Ichijou-…ji…" The mailman was cut off by Ken grabbing the letter out of his hands. The mailman smiled again. "Youngsters these days…" He said as he walked away. "Have a good one!"

"Yeah-yeah you too…." Ken said waving him off. He closed the door and sat at the kitchen table with the letter in his hands.

"Aren't you gonna open it? Or are you gonna stare at it all day?" Wormmon asked. 

Ken looked at the letter and was surprised to see that his hands were shaking. "I guess I should…" Ken said as he slit open the envelope slowly…and took out the letter. Wormmon was jumping all around him. 

"Did you get in???!!!" Wormmon pried.

"I did it…without the Dark Spore…." Ken stammered slowly. "I made it…"

"Of course you did Ken!" Wormmon cried gleefully. "Now you can phone Izzy!"

"All right…" Ken picked up the phone still shaking with shock. "Hello? Izzy?"

"It came!!!" Sang Izzy into the receiver.

"Mine too…" Ken said quietly.

"You did make it didn't you?" Izzy asked unsure of Ken's tone of voice.

"Yes…I did…"

"Great!!! So did I!!"

"I surmised as much…" Ken smirked.

"That's right!" Izzy said, a little too smug.

"Let's tell the others at the meeting tonight…not now though…" Ken said.

"Yeah let's keep them in suspense!!" Izzy said…dancing…(Hmm…does Izzy dance? I think he would in this situation…) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Li stood in position ready for battle sword in hand. He was training, also trying to pass the time waiting for the mail to come. Sakura sat across from him.

"Li, don't you think you've done enough training?" 

"No," Li mumbled. she walked up to him and grabbed his sword. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Come and get it!" She taunted running out of the room.

"Don't you know you shouldn't run with sharp objects?" Li yelled running after her.

"You do it all the time!"

"I'm trained to! I know how NOT to hurt myself," He finally got a hold of her waist and grabbed his sword back. 

"Your no fun," She pouted. Just then there was a knock on the door. Li walked over and opened it.

"Delivery for Mr. Li Syaoran," The woman told him smiling. 

"Right here," Li said as she passed him the letter. "Thank you," He said as he closed the door. He stepped back into the living where he found Sakura sitting on the couch. 

"Did you get in?" She asked as she turned to face him. 

"I don't know," He replied sitting. 

"Well then open it!" She said excitedly. 

"Hold on all ready," Li said as he opened the envelope. Taking the letter out, he read it then put it on the table. 

"Well?" Sakura persisted. 

"I got in," Li said as if it were nothing at all.

"Li! That's great!" She said as she hugs him. Li hugged back and smiled. Slowly the realization of it all seeped into him.

"I got in!" He yelled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol sat in his study reading a book. 

"Master!" Nakuru yelled as she ran into to the study.

"What is it?!" Eriol snapped as he closed his book and looked at his guardian.

"The mails here!" Nakuru chimed as she walked in. Eroil got up and met her half way.

"Thank you Ruby, you can leave now," He said walking back to his overly large chair.

"But I want to see if you got in or not Master," Ruby whined.

"Get Out!" Eriol ordered. Nakuru left without another word. Grabbing his letter opener, he ripped open the envelope and read it, after reading it, he smirked and got back up, placing the letter on his desk. As he suspected Nakuru was waiting by the door for him to come out.

"So! Did you get in?!" She asked excitedly. 

"Yes, I did," He answered. 

"That's great Master!" Ruby chimed hugging him. Spinel, at that moment flew by to see what all the yelling was about.

"What's going on?" He asked landing on Eriol shoulder. 

"Eriol got in!" Nakuru yelled again.

"That's wonderful," Spinel congratulated him. 

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, everyone gather at the Kamiya household for an official "Digi Meeting". Kari walked around setting out snacks which Tai kept on eating them. 

"Tai! Stop eating the snacks! That's the third bowl I put out!!" Kari cried, seeing her brother down another bowl of chips. "Don't blame me if one day they have to pump your stomach!"

"Aww…Kari…I'm hungry…" Tai said through a mouthful of chips.

"So Izzy, What did you want to talk to us about?" Matt asked the red head.

"Yeah Iz, spit it out!" Davis cried.

"Well…you know the contest they were holding at school?" Izzy asked.

"Huh?" Cody asked. "You mean your school had a contest and ours didn't?!"

"Yeah, a IQ test. You know, to see how smart you are." Tai added, as if he only knew what an IQ test was.

"No kidding Tai." Matt said sarcastically. "We didn't know that…" Matt shook his head.

"Well aren't you glad you have me then?" Tai said missing the point.

"You don't know how much…" Matt said sarcastically again.

"Anyways!" Izzy cried. "Ken and I took it."

"Hey I never got to take no IQ test!" Davis yelled.

"It's for people who have an average higher than zero Davis." Laughed T.K.

"Haha TS very funny, I guess you never took it either!"

"Actually Kari and I both took it….in the same booth…in the library…where we were alone…" T.K. said joking, just to piss Davis off.

"Getting back to my story!" Izzy yelled. "Ken and I both took the test and made the finals!"

"That's great you guys! Way to go!" Joe cried.

"Two teams of two from Japan are going to the finals in Toronto, Ontario." Ken explained. "I heard a rumor that the other team is from some little town called Reedington."

"You guys can win it!" Kari smiled. "No ones smarted than are two resident geniuses!" 

Ken and Izzy blushed. "Thanks Kari." Izzy replied. 

"Yeah we're behind you all the way!" Tai yelled. "Literally."

"What's that supposed to mean Tai?" Joe asked warily.

"We'll just all have to come to Canada with you!" Tai said jumping up. 

"But where will we stay?" Cody asked. (ever the voice of reason)

"I've got an uncle who owns a hotel in Toronto!" Yolei stated.

"NO MORE UNCLES!!!" Davis cried. (For reference, watch the Digimon Movie. The English one) 

"Don't be silly Davis, this is my FAVOURITE uncle! He's so nice! Wait, you'll see!" Yolei winked.

"Tai, I've thought you were nuts before but this proves it!" Matt said. (ever the voice of arguing.) "Where are we going to school? What will we do for food? What about my band? And most importantly…HOW exactly…will we get there?"

"I have an uncle who's a pilot!" Yolei laughed.

Davis sighed. He wasn't going to win this one. That was a very hard feeling for him.

"That's sounds fun…but will our parents be all right with it?" Kari asked looking around.

"Sure it will! We'll tell her it's educational!" Tai stated.

"Well, I have been planning to visit Mimi." Joe said thoughtfully. "It could work."

"I have nothing that ties me down." Sora said agreeing.

"I don't know…what about kendo?" Cody asked. "My Grandpa might not like that."

"You can bring him too!" Yolei said.

"Do they play soccer in Canada?" Davis asked.

"Of course they do!" Tai yelled. "What do you think they are? Savages?"

"Ok. I'm for it then." Davis said.

"Well, if you guys are all going, I'm coming too." T.K. shrugged.

"WHAT ABOUT MY BAND??" Matt yelled.

"What about it?" Tai asked with annoyance.

"Well what am I gonna do about it? How will we practice?"

"Simple. You won't!" Davis said. (Ever the voice of stupid reason)

"We can't just not practice…although I could check out Canadian music while I'm there…"

"Like I said, educational. Now that that's settled…" Tai stated. "Let's EAT!"

Everyone groaned. "Tai do you ever not stop thinking about your stomach?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, when I'm sleeping!" Tai replied.

"Then he's only dreaming of it," Kari laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, every body met up at Madison's house.

"So, anything exciting happen to you guys today?" Madison asked sipping her tea.

"Yes. I was accepted into the finals of that IQ test we took," Eriol replied calmly.

"You did!" Madison squealed as she whipped out her camcorder. (Ever the reason of photography) "That's great!" She said as she hugged him. "Now! Tell me everything! I want to know all the questions!"

"I don't remember them Madison, just be a good girl and put the camcorder away," Madison regretfully put the taping device down.

"You're no fun," Madison pouted.

"Li tell them!" Sakura elbowed him. 

"Ow! Okay, I got in too," Li told them.

"Li! That's great!" Madison yelled as she hugged him too.

"Thanks Madison, but…. Can you let go of me? I can't breath!" Li choked out.

"Oops, sorry Li," She said as she let go. 

At this moment they all heard something yell from up stairs. 

"What was that?" Sakura asked. 

"I don't know, let's go see," Madison told them leading them up the stairway. As they entered Madison's room they found Kero and Spinel trying to stuff treats down each other's throats. 

"Kero!" Sakura yelled.

"Spinel!" Eriol yelled. 

"What do you think you are doing?!" They both yelled. Kero and Spinel both looked at their masters and gave an innocent look.

"We weren't doing anything!" The both cried.

"Kero! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to give Spinel treats?!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know! Maybe a few!" Kero wailed. "Come on Sakura! I had to! he beat me at Zylon Warriors!" Kero whined. Spinel smirked. 

"Told you I could beat you!" Spinel gave a raspberry to the guardian beast of the seal. 

"Spinel! I thought I told you not to play video games?!" Eriol cried. 

"Not that I know of," Spinel told him. "I don't remember you telling me anything of the sort." 

"Don't you be smart with me," Eriol scolded. "And Kero, I've told you before and I'll again, DON'T FEED SPINEL TREATS!" Eriol yelled. 

"Okay, okay, don't have to get all testy about it," Kero grumbled. 

"I think we should go," Eriol said as he picked Spinel up. He walked over to Madison and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "See you later," He said softly. 

"Yea, later."

"Bye Eriol!" Sakura yelled waving her hand.

Eriol smiled and waved back. 

"I guess I should go home too then, I'll see you to-morrow Madison," Sakura said picking Kero up.

"No! Don't make me go! Madison's got the new PS2! I want to play! I want to play!" Kero whined.

"Only if it's okay with Madison, so can he stay?" Sakura asked giving her friend a pleading look.

"Of course he can," Madison said.

"YEAH!" Kero yelled.

"I'll walk you home," Li offered. 

"Thanks Li. Bye Madison, Kero!" Sakura said as she and Li walked out of the house… er mansion. 

They got to Sakura's house and were on the porch. 

"I'm really happy that you made the final's Li. I knew you could do it!" Sakura chimed. 

"Thanks.. it wasn't all that hard, especially the math part," Li smirked. Sakura hit his arm playfully. 

"Geez, Syaoran! It's not my fault I'm not that good in math. And besides, this way I get you to torture me," Sakura told him. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I better get inside. If Tori finds me out here with you, _you're_ dead," Sakura told him. 

"You got that right," Said a voice from behind. Sakura turns around to find her brother standing in the doorway, "What are you doing here brat?" 

"Dropping your sister off, what do you think?" Li asked glaring at him. 

"You guys! Stop this now! I've had it up to here! Tori what Li did to me when he first came here is over with! He would never hurt me! Never!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, calm down, I have to go any ways, I'll talk to you to-morrow," Li said kissing her one last time before turning and leaving. 

"Don't expect a call from him to-morrow Sakura, it won't get through," Tori said as he walked back into the house. 

"Far as he knows, he doesn't know that Li and I have our own cell phones," Sakura said quietly.

"What was that?" Tori asked.

"Nothing," Sakura said quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A boy in Toronto was tossing and turning as he slept. His dream was so real, that he was breaking out in a cold sweat. 

"_What the **** did you do to the house you little monster?!" A voice rang out as the little boy crouched on the floor. "I just cleaned it this morning! Your mother and I go out for two minutes and you destory the house!"_

"Daddy, I didn't mean to…I…I was just playing and something happened…." The little boy said pitifully.

"That's the last time you do anything of this sort! I'll make sure of it!" The father raised his fist against the little boy a dealt a hard blow to his head. The boy wailed. "What's that? Not hard enough for you? I'll give you another!" This time the father slapped the boy.

"Dad…Daddy…please…no more…." The boy whimpered.

"Leave him alone Jack!" The mother cried. "He's only a child! He can't control it!" 

"Shut up!" The father slapped the mother, which sent her sprawling to the floor. She rubbed her cheek.

"I won't allow you to put another hand on my child!" The mother screamed as she kicked the father with all her might. The father yelled in pain.

"How can protect this freak?" The father pushed the mother down again. Then he pinned her down and started to beat her.

"Get…out…James…Go…quickly!" The mother stammered as the father's hand dealt her another blow.

"But Mama!" James protested.

"Don't worry about…me…go!"

James got up and ran through the open door. His father saw him go and started to run after him. Seeing her chance, the mother picked up the lamp and brought it crashing down on the father's head.

"Go James! Run to the police! They'll take care of you!" The mother called as she stumbled to phone them herself.

James ran and ran, for how long, he didn't know. Then he saw a park bench and quietly curled up and fell asleep…"

The boy woke up, with sweat poring down his face. "Why…?" He asked as he bent over with pain, trying not to cry. "Mama…" He whispered as the familiar numbness washed over him. His face turned angry. "I promise you, no one will hurt me again…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey James! Did you hear about the IQ contest that's being held here in Toronto?" Traci asked. "Yeah, why?" James asked. 

"Well… I thought we could take the test to enter and see if we make it in? What do you say?" 

"I don't know, I think they already have a team for Canada. And besides, I would never make it in. I'm not smart enough…" James trailed off.

"Oh come on! Sure you are!" Traci persisted. Traci was the only person who James would talk to. Nicely any ways. They are best friends and have known each other for almost their entire lives. "You just have to believe in your self James."

"Alright! I'll take the stupid test if it'll get you off my back," James gave in.

"Great! Oh there's Jen! I have to go. Meet me at lunch by my locker and we'll go down to the office and see if we can still enter, okay?" Traci asked. 

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, I'll see you later!" And she ran off.

__

'I can't believe I'm going though with this!' James thought incredulously. _'This is a mistake.'_

"Hey Jen!" Traci called.

"Oh hey," She said as she turned away from her locker.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Traci asked.

"Babysitting my sister," Jen sighed. "I mean she is eleven you would think she would be able to take care of herself. But my parents just say no, she's too young."

"Hey, your parents are just looking after her," Traci told her.

"Yeah I guess, well she can be a little…" 

"A little bit like you?" Traci cut in.

"Hey! Who side are you on?"

"Yours. But you have to think she does look and act like you."

"Maybe. Listen I'm going to be late. I'll see you later okay?" Jen asked.

"Yeah sure. At lunch I'm going down to the office to see if you can still enter the IQ contest with James, so I'll see you in English," Traci told her.

"Alright see ya," Jen said as she walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Fordina: Well that was the first Chap!   
  
Ken: And a very good one I might add.   
  
Soccer Chicka: Of course it was! We wrote it!  
  
Tai: Damn straight!  
  
Fordina: You didn't write it Tai! Stay out of this!  
  
Tai: Who's gonna make me? Certainly not Matt.  
  
Ken: Why did you bring Matt into this?  
  
Tai: Because he's a weakling. Simple as that.  
  
Soccer Chicka: Damn Straight!  
  
Fordina: But Soccer Chicka, he's your second favorite in the whole thing! How can you say that?!  
  
Soccer Chicka: I just can. Tai is more important.   
  
Tai: Damn Straight!  
  
Ken: Will you two stop swearing!   
  
Fordina: No kidding! Anyway we should end this! Till next chap! REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Ken: At least she said please.


	2. New Events

Fordina: Hey guys! We're back!  
  
Soccer Chicka: Did we ever leave?  
  
Fordina: Well not really but you know...  
  
Soccer Chicka: Actually I don't... so tell me!  
  
Tai: Yea! Tell her!  
  
Ken: I think we should stay out of this....  
  
Tai: What do you know?  
  
Ken: A lot more then you!  
  
Soccer Chicka: Hey! Be nice to Tai-Tai!  
  
Fordina: Tai-Tai?  
  
Soccer Chicka: Yeah, my boyfriend!  
  
Tai: Damn Straight!  
  
Ken: *groan* Not this again...  
  
Fordina: I think we should just do the disclaimers. Okay who gets to do it this time?  
  
Tai: Oh! Me! Me!  
  
Fordina: Alright Tai go ahead...  
  
Tai: Fordina and Soccer Chicka do not own Digimon/Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters..... although Soccer Chicka claims to own me....  
  
Soccer Chicka: Damn straight!  
  
Fordina: *ignores them* REVIEW!!!!   


Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer_Chicka

Chapter 2

"Well, I hope Mom will let us go with Ken and Izzy…" Kari said to Tai thoughtfully.

"Of course she will, Kari." He answered kicking his feet up onto the table, totally relaxed. "We have to support them." He winked. "While I check out the cute Canadian girls."

Kari rolled her eyes. "You do that Tai. But what about everyone else? Will they be allowed?" 

"Yeah, once they say the magic word." Tai answered confidently.

"Huh?"

"Educational." Tai replied looking smug. 

Kari sweatdropped. "Right…I'm going over to T.K.'s. We're having a meeting there." 

"Sure have fun." Tai said sipping his drink.

At that moment the door banged open and Davis rushed in. Since it was so unexpected, and because Tai was off balance, the chair slipped from underneath Tai and sent him sprawling onto the floor, his drink falling all over his head.

"Kari! You're coming right? I thought I'd walk you there!" Davis said all in one breath, clearly excited, until he saw Tai's revengeful face look at him from the apartment floor. "Oh hey Tai…" He said timidly.

"DAVIS!!!!!" Tai yelled. 

"Ok, I'm out!" Davis cried, pulling Kari with him as he ran out of the door.

"DAVIS, YOU'LL PAY!!!" Came Tai's reply as Davis slammed the door behind them.

"Davis, you're really in trouble now!" Kari said as she was being dragged. "And I can walk myself."

"Sorry Kari, I just wanted to get out of there quick!" Davis replied as DemiVeemon laughed at him from his backpack.

"You shouldn't say sorry to me, you should say it to Tai, he's not gonna let it go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madison was just sitting at home sewing when an idea hit her. She got up and walked over to the phone to call her best friend. 

"Hello?"

"Sakura? It's Madison. I just got the best idea!" 

"What is it Madison?" Sakura asked knowing she was going to regret it.

"LET'S GO TO CANADA!!"

"Madison! Are you crazy!? How and why are we going to Canada?"

"We're going because we want to support Li and Eriol. And I can get you there! Oh come on Sakura! It'll be fun!" 

"I don't think I can get my dad to let me go to Canada Madison… I mean, you know we still have school. They just won't let us go to Canada just to support two of our friends."

"I got it! We can make it a class trip! Every one can go then! I could get my mom to arrange it! She's a whiz when it comes to making people see her way."

"Yeah, but can _you_ make her to see _your_ way? I have big doubts about this Madison. But you go give it a try." 

"Hey, I have ways with my mother. It will be done! But you have to admit; it's a good idea. Just think about it, this way you won't have to be separated from your precious Li," Madison teased. 

"Oh Madison shut up! Besides _you_ probably just wanna do this so your not separated from _your_ precious Eriol!" Sakura shot back. 

"So what? Maybe that is one of the main reasons! At least I'm not hiding it!"

"Alright, alright, you win. If you pull this off Madison… I'll give you A LOT of credit," Sakura sighed. 

"Oh I will pull this off Sakura. I will," Madison said as she hung up the phone. 

"Madison my friend… what am I going to do with you?" Sakura asked herself while putting the phone back on it's cradle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you and James are in that IQ thing huh?" Jen asked with her mouth full of food. "You should've asked me, I'm smarter."

"But James really wanted to be entered in it, and besides, I feel sorry for the guy." Traci answered.

"But he said that he wasn't sure."

"Trust me, I know him."

"I still think you should've asked me. Just remind me to say I told you so when you lose." Jen answered smugly.

"We're not going to lose! You're just mad because you don't have anyone to go in it with you." Traci replied scolding.

"I would if you hadn't picked that son of a…. Oh hey there James!" Jen nervously smiled as he brought his lunch tray to their table.

"Hey Traci." James said, ignoring Jen. Jen became indignant and decided to leave.

" I'll be in the library if you want to talk to me." She said to Traci.

"So are you excited about the IQ test?" James asked. "You look like you are."

"Just a bit. What about you?"

"It doesn't really matter…not like I have anyone to show it to." James answered eating. 

"Com'n you wanted to do it! Admit it!" 

James smiled ruefully. "A bit yeah, I guess."

"I knew it! I told Jen I knew you!" Traci sighed with satisfaction.

All of sudden Jen came tearing back into the cafeteria. "Where's my purse?" She asked gasping for breath.

"Over here, right where you left it." Traci held it up for her.

Jen looked through her purse. "My wallet!" She exclaimed. "It's not in here!"

"Did you leave it somewhere else?" Traci asked.

"No I haven't used it all day, but I saw it in my purse just this afternoon! YOU!" Jen glared at James. "You took it didn't you? You rotten little bastard! Give it back!"

James looked at her with menace. "I wouldn't touch your piece of shit purse." 

"He was here with me the whole time and he didn't touch your purse." Traci stated.

"Quit sticking up for him!" Jen cried. "He's a no good, stealer, liar and cheat!"

"And you're nothing but a stubborn, arrogant, bit-" 

"James! Jen! Enough! Please! Jen James didn't take your wallet, apologize for accusing him."

"I want an apology too." Jen answered fiercely.

"Why? I didn't do anything!" James yelled.

"Stop! James, apologize for swearing at her."

"But she swore too!"

Traci gave him a look. "Just do it."

"She has to say it first." James said.

"No! He started it!" Jen yelled.

"How the hell did I start it?!" James exclaimed.

"I said hi and you never answered." Jen replied.

"Please just one of you-"

"I told you she was stubborn!" James said, cutting Traci off.

"ENOUGH!" 

James and Jen looked at Traci warily. She glared at both of them. "On the count of three you guys apologize. 1…2…3!"

"Sorry." James and Jen mumbled.

"I'm out of here." James said, as he rose.

"No James wait! I'll come with you!" Traci replied scrambling up after him.

"No. I want to be alone."

"Great! I'll go with you!" She answered.

"Great I'll go with you…" Jen mimicked.

"Jen!"

"Ok I'm gone!" Jen said, "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Good riddance," James said under his breath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At TK's house Kari and Davis just arrived.

"Sorry we're late… we had to take a detour to lose my brother…" Kari said gasping for breath. "It's a long story…"

"Yea… we'll tell you later," Davis added.

"Well at least you're here," TK said. "So what did you guys wanna do?" TK asked sitting down in the living room. 

"Hey we could always play strip pok-" Davis was interrupted by the phone. 

"Hello?" TK asked. 

"Hey TK, is Davis there?" Tai asked. 

"Yea he is why?"

"I need to see him. I'll be right over," Tai said laughing evilly.

"Okaay. Come on over," TK said unsure if he should let Tai into his house. "We'll all be here."

"Great," Tai said as he hung up the phone. 

"Davis, Tai's going to come over in a few minutes… he said he needed to talk with you."

"Really?!" Davis squeaked. "Um… I think I should go…" Davis said as he slowly made his way to the door. "Um… BYE!!" As Davis opened the door there stood a _very_ angry Tai. "Eep!" Davis squeaked again. 

"I think somebody needs to be pounded…" Tai said looking at Davis.

"Um…" Davis started looking for something wise to say (Not his forte.) "You mean TB?" Davis asked. "I'll help you!" He said tuning around to look at TK. 

"What?" TK asked not understanding why Tai would want to beat him up. 

As Davis was about to move forward Tai grabbed the back of his shirt collar and dragged him back. 

"No Davis. You," Tai said fiercely.

"Uh oh," Davis said as he once again tried to get to the door. Forgetting that Tai had him by the shirt. "Tai? Buddy, pal, it was an accident! I swear! I didn't mean to spill your drink…" Davis added as an after thought. "And make you fall which by the way was very graceful… and then the drink spilt into your hair…. I'm SORRY!!" Davis yelled as he fell to the ground holding his head preparing for the blow. Tai slammed his fist into the wall and made a huge BANG!! "AHH!!!" Davis yelled as he jumped up from his crouching position. Tai started laughing, which in turn made every body start laughing. Davis peeked his head up from his arms to see what was so funny.

"You, you should have, seen the look on your face!" Tai said between laughing fits. 

"Wha?" Davis asked getting up. "You, you mean you weren't going to beat me up?" 

"Of course not!" Tai laughed. "You actually think I would beat up one of my friends? Besides Matt that is, but he deserved it." Tai asked. 

"Well… you were so, so, I don't know… fierce," Davis told him. 

"Davis," Tai said putting his arm around his shoulder and then whispered in his ear. "I would never do anything to you with so many witnesses." Davis gulped while Tai smiled evilly. 

"Hehe, you're just kidding…. right Tai?" Davis asked nervously. 

"Maybe," He told him. Davis gulped again. 

"So," Tai started, "What do you guys have to eat?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, have you read 'It's Not Easy Being A Genius Part1'?" Izzy asked Ken. " I find it very enlightening and inspiring…so true…" 

"Yes, I read it. I think that some of the methods will be very advantageous." Ken answered happily.

"Good, we'll need to be competent if we want to win this." Izzy stated pouring over 'It's Not Easy Being A Genius Part2'. "Take a rest Ken, and we'll study again tomorrow." 

"Right, you can never be too prepared!" Ken laughed. "I just hope we'll have enough time to look over all 10 parts!"

"Oh, a couple of weeks is plenty of time!" Izzy shrugged. "I read them all in three days."

"All right, then I better get over to TK's. He asked me to come over there. See you later Izzy!"

"Bye!" 

Ken walked down the street, a couple blocks over and into TK's apartment. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ken!" TK greeted as Ken walked into the room. "We were just playing 'Cheat', a new game that Kari taught us. She said some Canadian friend taught her how to play. It's really fun. Davis, deal Ken in this round."

"Ahh 'Cheat' I'm familiar with the game." Ken answered sitting down. "It's where you dispense out all the cards and classify them in order, then you each take turns placing down the cards, face down, in order…least to greatest and over again. If you don't have a card that you are putative to play down, you 'prevaricate' and put any other one down. If the other people think you're prevaricating, they say 'cheat'. If you were, you pick up the pile, if you weren't they pick up the pile. Great fun."

By this time, all of the others had sweatdropped. "Uhhh…right…" TK said looking at Ken strangely. "What you said."

"Sorry guys, Izzy and I spent three hours studying 'It's Not Easy Being A Genius Part1' …the language kinda sticks."

"There's more then one?!" Davis exclaimed.

"There's even a book called that?!" Tai cried, his mouth (and plate) full of food.

"Yes. There's 10." Ken answered.

"Wha?!" Davis cried. "That's crazy!"

"Not as crazy as you are Davis," Tai replied, "No sit down so we can finish the game." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eriol don't you think we've studied enough for today?" Li asked as he slumped in his chair.

"Oh alright. I'm just trying to get us prepared," Eriol sighed. 

"Hey like I always say, you either know it, or you don't," Li told him leaning back in his chair. 

"That may work for regular test Li, but not for this! I heard that the other team from Japan is formed of two geniuses!" Eriol exclaimed. 

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean we're going up against the other Japanese team?! I thought we were one big group!" Li yelled. 

"No, it's only teams of two. And you can have up to four people from a country. So now do you see my point? We need to study if we are to win!" 

"Alright, alright, do have a heart attack," Li said as he opened another book. Eriol smiled in satisfaction. 

"That's better now what's-" Eriol was cut off by the doorbell. "Oh for Pete sake!" He cried as he walked over to the door. "Hello?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Hi Eriol!" Zachary exclaimed. 

"Zachary! What brings you by?" Eriol asked as he let his friend in. 

"Oh not much, I was just in the area… oh hi Li!" Zachary greeted with a smile as he made his way to the dinning room table where Li and Eriol were studying. 

"Hey Zachary," Li said as he looked up from the book. "What are you doing here?" Li asked as Zachary took a seat. 

"Oh not much. Just thought I would pay my old friend Eriol here a visit. So what are you doing here Li?" Zachary asked. 

"Eriol and I are studying for the IQ contest in Canada," Li told him. 

"Oh?" Zachary's ears perked up.

"Yeah, did you not know what we won?" Li asked. 

"Oh yea I knew. I just didn't know it was in Canada. Did you know that Canada used to be under water?" Zachary asked waving his trusty pointing finger. 

"Yea, most of the world was under water," Li answered.

"True, but did you know that they have underwater cities?" Li looked at him and shook his head no. "Well in Canada they have very high tech water gear that allows them to live under the water for at least a year at a time. They have many cities that have become tourist attractions. But you see it's very hard to live under the water, since you can't eat much with all the gear on. So that's why people started to make these really interesting plastic bubble homes." Li just nodded his head. "In them you don't need to wear all the equipment so you can do everything normally. But still after about a year you have to come up to the surface because they need to re-oxyenagise your home," Zachary finished. 

"Yes but that's not as interesting as their homes on the surface," Eriol butted in. 

"Oh yes, the igloos. Canada is very interesting place to Live Li. Parliament Hill is a giant Igloo. So they have to be careful about summer and the ozone layer thinning out. But luckily it doesn't get that hot in Canada any ways. So make sure you pack warm Li!" Zachary told him smiling. Eyes still closed. 

"Yeah, I'll do that," Li said looking away from Zachary and back to his book. 

"Great!" Zachary told him. "Actually I should be going. Chelsea's waiting for me. And you know how temperamental she can be," Zachary winked. (He opened an eye?! OMG!!) 

"Bye Zachary! We'll see you in school," Eriol waved his friend off. 

"Bye!" Zachary yelled back as he turned the corner. 

"So Li, I think we're done for today," Eriol told him. 

"Great! See ya!" Li said as he ran out of the house. "I'm so glad to be out of there!" Li told himself as he walked home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupid loser…Great I'll go with you….what a joke…" Jen mumbled walking through the hall of her school. "I'll sign up for that stupid contest myself…" She walked into the office and bumped into a red haired girl. "Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Jen apologized.

"That's all right, I was just looking at this sign up sheet. For this IQ contest. It sounds interesting." The red head stated.

"Yeah, I was going to sign up for it myself. I haven't seen you around, are you new here?" Jen asked.

"Yes, I just moved here. I'm Karen."

"I'm Jen. Nice to meet you."

"I don't have anyone to sign up with, since I am new here, do you have a partner?"

"No, My friend ditched me for some guy. I was thinking I should sign up because I'm fairly smart, and I heard that these genius guys who sign up for this are really hot." Jen smiled. "So I thought, hey might as well, even if I don't win I might come out of it with a boyfriend or two." 

"Well it sounds good to me!" Karen laughed. "So I'll sign us up then?"

"Yeah, I've got Geo next, what do you have?"

"I've got Geo too, looks like we're in the same class." Karen said. "I hope I make some more new friends, I left all mine in Japan."

"Wow! You lived in Japan?!" Jen cried.

"Yeah, I did. My Dad got transferred with his company. It was hard on all of us, but he's making more money here then he did in Japan."

"That's always good." Jen stated. "I think you'll like Canada. Even though it gets REALLY cold, it's a good place to live."

"Well I'm just glad you don't live in igloos. Someone told me that once." Karen laughed. "I believed it, but now I see how stupid that really was!"

"Igloos? Well I guess we haven't moved up much in the world." Jen shrugged. "Well maybe it'll keep all the power hungry people away, the thought of living in igloo's! Crazy!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James! Wait for me!" Traci cried as she ran towards her friend. 

"Traci just leave me alone!" James yelled back. 

"But you just can't skip the rest of the school day! It's only lunch! We still have two more classes! Come on James!" Traci said as she finally caught up to him. 

"I'm not staying in a school with that bit-" 

"James! Will you stop calling her that! She's not a bitch! And your not skipping school!" She said as she grabbed onto his arm. 

"Traci! Let me go!" James cried. The lockers around them started to shake. 

"James! What's going on?!" Traci cried. 

"No, not here!" James mumbled to himself. 

"What do you mean not here?" Traci asked as the shaking slowly stopped. 

"Nothing, now let go of me! I'm leaving!" James said as he ripped his arm away from his best friend. 

"Fine! If you don't want my help then just leave! I don't care anymore!" Traci cried as James walked out of the front doors of the school. 

James ran out of the school at record speed. 

"Why is this happening now?! Why in front of Traci?!" James asked him self as he ran into his house. He looked around to find every one was out. "Good. I don't want to deal with them questioning me," James mumbled as he walked over to his room. After the incident with his father James was soon adopted by a loving family that has taken care of him since he was five. Since there was no reason for his 'power' to flare up his adoptive parents know nothing of it. He sat in his room and just thought until his parents came home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fordina: Well so ends another exciting chap!   
  
Tai: Come back next time, same Digi channel same Digi time!  
  
Ken: I think you're a little mixed up... that's BatMan...  
Tai: It might be.... But who says we can't use it too?  
  
Producer guy from BatMan: We Do!  
  
Tai: Eep!  
  
Ken: Uh oh, I told you....  
  
Fordina: *_* Okay...... Soccer Chicka you're kinda quiet there.  
  
Soccer Chicka: I'm what? NO I'M NOT!!!!!  
  
Fordina: Well you're not any more..... Okay.... Till next chap! And REVIEW!!!  
  
Tai: *Runs away from BatMan Producers* AHH!!!! 


	3. Heartbreak

Fordina: Well here's the next chap.... Why aren't you people reviewing!?!?!?! Um... Heh... Oops... I meant that in a nice way......  
  
Tai: Yea nice way... as in being nice enough to REVIEW!!  
  
Ken: You guys need to calm down.... I'm sure it'll come... you have gotten three...  
  
Soccer Chicka: Yea one we can't read.. But we love the person that sent it.... One from our 'friend' who hasn't even really read it... *grumbles about how stupid Xaira is...* And one from CherryBlossom.... That one we all like!!  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* people review my poems... but they don't take the time to read the stories..... *Cries on Ken's shoulder*  
  
Ken: There, there it's okay....  
  
Tai: Cough*Wimp* Cough   
  
Soccer Chicka: You're telling me... hey Tai wanna go play some soccer?!  
  
Tai: Good idea.... It might be contagious...   
  
Soccer Chicka: *Grabs her soccer ball signed by Tai* Lets use this one!  
  
Tai: No!!!! My name and message will come off!!!   
  
Soccer Chicka: Does that mean your feelings will come off too?!?!?! *Starts to cry as well*  
  
Tai: But... but....  
  
Matt: *Walks in and grabs Soccer Chicka* There, there.... Tai's not gonna hurt you no more...  
  
Tai: Matt! Go back to Sora's and hide behind the non-existent door!  
  
Matt: No I'm staying here with her!!  
  
Fordina: *Stops crying on Ken's shoulder* What the hell are you doing here?!?!?! You aren't one of my muses!!!! Get the hell out!! Oh please!  
  
Matt: I may not be your muse...but I'm defiantly Soccer Chicka's muse! *smiles triumphantly*  
  
Tai: Oh yeah? Well say hello to 'Mr.Fist'  
  
Matt: You've got an army to back up that mouth?!  
  
Tai: More then you'll ever have!!!!  
  
Ken: Will you both just Shut Up!!! And get out!!!  
  
Soccer Chicka: No let them fight over me! I feel special!  
  
Fordina: Okay... take calm breaths.. this will be over soon... breath in... breath out...  
  
Tai: Yes this will be over as soon as I kick Matt's *Beep*  
  
Ken: Tai! This is a children's show!  
Tai: Well it shouldn't be!!  
  
Fordina: That's it!! I don't own Digimon or Card Captors!! But I own Ken!! He said so!!!  
  
Ken: That I did :)   
  
*Tai and Matt duke it out in the backround...*  


Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer_Chicka

Chapter 3

"Guess what Sakura?!" Madison exclaimed, running up to her friend. "My Mom totally arranged it! We're going!"

"Really?" Sakura asked happily. "We're going to have so much fun! That means the whole group is going!"

"Sakura!" A brown haired girl came running over to meet Sakura and Madison. "Madison! I can't believe you arranged us going to Canada! I'm so excited!" Nikki cried. "They have such great stories coming from there! The Sasquatch is one of my favourites! Maybe we'll get to see him!"

"Sasquatch?" Sakura asked weakly. "All I need is a monster on my vacation!"

"Don't be silly Sakura! It'll be fun!" Nikki laughed. "Hey look it's Chelsea and Zachary!"

"Hey guys!" Zachary said good naturedly, while Chelsea pouted. 

"Hey Chelsea, what's a matter?" Sakura asked her friend. 

"Zachary keeps telling the stupid story about how Canadians live in igloos! They don't! Get over it!"

"They live in igloos?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, they do and little plastic houses underneath the ocean!" Zachary put in.

"Really?! That's amazing! We should book a hotel under the ocean, or a igloo!" Sakura smiled. "That would be so much fun!"

"CANADAIANS DO NOT LIVE IN IGLOOS!!! THEY DO NOT LIVE UNDER WATER IN LITTLE PLASTIC HOUSES!!! THEY LIVE IN REGULAR HOUSES LIKE US!!!" Chelsea yelled, fuming.

"Don't say that Chelsea! You know very well that the Canadians value their houses more then anything because they don't have any money!" Zachary scolded. "The poor Canadians are forced to grow and trade everything! Did you know that lacrosse was actually a form of hunting? In the olden times Canadian men ran around with what they called 'nut nets' to catch pesky squirrels that ate their gardens? One day a Canadian caught a squirrel in his net and accidentally hurled it into the air. Another Canadian caught it with their 'nut net', for it was to be their supper, and that's where they came up for the idea of the game lacrosse."

"Wow! They are such an interesting people! First they live in under water houses and igloos, and then the invented lacrosse! Amazing!" Sakura cried.

"THEY DIDN'T INVENT LACROSSE THAT WAY!!! The Native Americans of Canada did. Don't you guys know anything??" Chelsea yelled. "Zachary, you are NOT going to tell any of your absurd stories in Canada! You're going to scare them!"

"Aww…Chelsea, don't you like my stories?" Zachary asked pouting.

"I do!" Sakura cried. "They're so fascinating!"

"I like them." Madison supplied.

"Me too, especially the ghost stories!" Chimed in Nikki.

"You guys drive me nuts!!" Chelsea cried. "Come on Zachary, I'm taking you home!"

"Bye Zachary!" The group chorused, "Bye Chelsea!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was the day that Tai would get all the parents to agree to let the Digidestined go to Canada.

"Tai are you sure you can do this?" Kari, Tai's little sister asked.

"Of course Kari! When have I ever let you down before?" Tai asked. Kari sighed. 

"You want me to count?" She said under her breath. 

"What was that?" Tai asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing!" She spoke quickly.

"Well, I'll be gone most of the day. I'm going to do our parents last. Wish me luck!" Tai said as he walked out of their apartment.

"Good luck Tai, you're going to need it," Kari said as her brother left the apartment. 

Tai walked down the street on his way to Davis' when he bumped into someone. 

"Oh," Tai said as he gained his balance. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Tai apologized. 

"That's all right Tai," The woman said. 

"Huh? How do you know my name? Oh! Ms. Takaishi, I didn't see that it was you," Tai said. 

"That's okay Tai--" She was going to say something else when Tai cut in.

"I almost forgot! I need to ask you something," Tai started. 

"Me? This doesn't have anything to do with TK does it? Because if he got into another fight I'll--" Again she was cut off by Tai.

"No, no! He's not in trouble! But it is about him. You see our friends Izzy, you know him, and Ken, you might not be as familiar with him are going to Canada for Contest Trivia kinda thing. As well the rest of us would like to go with them," Tai told her. He could see that she wasn't going to give in this easily so he continued. "But! This is also going to be very _educational_! You see we're going to stay there for a while so we can get a better view of Canadian culture. Also we have a plan that each day we're there we're going to visit a new part of the city. Staying away from all the ugly parts of course. This way we can learn not only their culture but how they live," Tai finished. Ms. Takaishi looked to be thinking this over. 

"I'm not sure Tai… I mean sending TK to Canada is going to be expensive…" She trailed off. Luckily Tai had an answer. 

"No problem! We're getting a ride with Yolie's uncle who owns a plane!" Ms. Takaishi was going to say something but Tai beat her to it. "And before you even ask we have a place to stay! Yolie also has an uncle who owns a hotel!"

"She seems to have a lot of uncles… I'll have to think about it. I'll call you with my answer later alright Tai?" 

"You got it Ms. Takaishi! Phone anytime and if I'm not there then leave a message!" 

"Alright, I'll be going now Tai. Bye!" She said as he walked away. 

"Bye!" Tai said waving. "One down, nine to go." 

Tai soon reached Davis' apartment and knocked on the door. Unfortunately for Tai Jun answered the door. 

"Oh hi Tai! Sorry but you just missed Davis," Jun squealed. 

"Hi Jun, That's okay…Um… can I speak to your parents?" Tai asked uncertain. 

"Why?" Jun asked.

"I need to ask them something… so can I come in?" 

"Yeah, sure…" Jun said as she stepped away from the door. "They're in the living room," She told him. 

"Thanks," Tai said as he walked into the Motomiya apartment. "Um… Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya?" Tai asked uncertain. 

"Yes?" The both turned around. 

"Oh hi Tai!" Mrs. Motomiya greeted. 

"Hi, I need to talk to you…" Tai said as he moved closer to them.

"What did Davis do this time?" Mr. Motomiya asked.

"Nothing," Tai said quickly. "But it is about him… you see…" And Tai went on to say pretty much the same thing that he told Ms. Takaishi. And got the same reaction.

"Well I do think it a very nice thing that you're doing Tai… but I don't know… Canada? What does your mother think about this?" Mrs. Motomiya asked. 

Tai gulped. "My mother? Ahh well she thinks it's a great idea and that we all should go!" Tai's aid quickly. _'Please buy it, please buy it!'_ Tai pleaded silently in his head. 

"We'll think about it Tai," Mr. Motomiya told him. 

"Alright, well I really should be going," Tai said as he got up to leave. "Bye!" Tai walked out the Motomiya apartment just in time to run into Davis. 

"Hey Tai! What are you doing here?" Davis asked as he walked up to his idol. 

"Oh not much… just thought I would come by and have a chat with your parents," Tai told him. Davis looked astonished.

"Why?" He yelped.

"Don't worry Davis, I was just trying to help the process of getting you to Canada go faster! I'm doing it with every one!" Tai told him. 

Davis let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were gonna tell them about--" Tai cut him off. 

"Davis we promised never to speak of that again. Now, I have to go, see ya!" Tai said as he walked off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai strutted down the sidewalk. So far, he had talked to 7 out of 9 sets of parents and convinced 5 totally. "_Now for Sora_." Tai thought with a little hesitance. He quickly regrouped and knocked on her door."Hey!" He cried when Sora opened the door.

"Hi Tai," Sora smiled. "What's up?"

"I was just going over to everyone's houses and convincing their parents to let their kids to go to Canada. I thought if anyone could do it, it might as well be me…or something like that…" Tai mumbled.

"Oh, I see. Well my Mom's not home. Just me." She swung her arms. "Uhh…You can come in if you want…but like I said, my Mom's not home. You know, and you've got a lot of work to do, convincing the parents, so maybe…you want to get back to work…?" Sora sighed and closed the door behind her as she came out into the hall to talk with Tai.

"Well, I'm kinda tired, and thirsty. Can I have a drink? And some food while you're at it?" Tai asked oblivious to what Sora was doing.

Sora's eyes widened. "Umm…if you stay here, I can get you some food and a drink…" She stumbled on her words.

"Uhh…I don't really want to sit in the hallway to eat. There's no point. Can I come in to sit down?" Tai asked.

Sora laughed nervously. "Heh…Sure Tai, just give me a sec to…erm…tidy up!" She ran inside her apartment and shut the door. Tai sighed. Something wasn't right. Quietly he put his ear up to the door. He heard quiet voices and the other was male. Tai listened harder. There was no mistake; he heard that voice too many times. It was Matt's. Tai furrowed his brow. "_Why would Matt be at…Oh…Oh…I get it…_" Tai's puzzled face became cold. The door opened again to reveal a highly fake smile on Sora's face. 

"Come on in Tai." Sora squeaked in between her teeth.

"Thanks." Tai said expressionlessly. His eyes scanned the apartment. Sure enough, they were in such a hurry they forgot to hide Matt's shoes by the door. Sora ushered Tai quickly to the couch.

"What do you want?" Sora asked, while looking around.

"Umm…anything…doesn't matter…" Tai said dully. "_I can't have what I want…_" He thought.

"Sure…" Sora went into the kitchen, to get Tai something.

Tai took this opportunity to look thoroughly through the apartment. Is breath caught in his throat. "_What an idiot._" Tai thought bitterly. "_He thinks I can't see him…he's behind a frickin door! I'm not stupid!_" He shook his head in the door's direction, knowing that Matt could see him. 

Meanwhile, Matt was looking at this bad situation. They had tried to hide it from Tai, to spare him the pain, "_But I don't think it worked too well…_" Matt thought. "_Tai's pissed._"

Sora came back with a bag of cookies and a can of pop. "Here." She stuffed the food and drink into his hands. Tai slowly reached into the bag and took a cookie. He sat there and picked at it. He propped his feet up on the table, and overall looked totally comfy, relaxed, and amused. He opened the pop painstakingly slow, and drank it even slower. Sora was sitting there, smiling her fake smile, but it was twitching. "Don't you have work to do Tai?" She asked, in what she hoped was an innocent voice. 

Tai smiled. "Not really." He started on another cookie. "It's ok if I finish the bag of cookies right?"

Sora nervously smiled. "Of course! Why don't you take them home with you?"

Tai grinned. "I like it here." 

Sora's face was contorting. "Ok if you say so…but don't you think Kari would like some?"

"She can make her own. Plus you have lots here. Why don't you ask her to come over?" Tai gave Sora a sly smile. "We could all eat cookies."

"Uhhh…you know…I think…I think my Mom told me not to have any friends over…" Sora blinked.

"Why did you let me in? And why is Matt behind that door?" Tai asked ruefully.

Sora choked. "Matt's not here! What door? There aren't any doors here…"

Tai looked at Sora and shook his head. "Let's see there's one door, two door, three door…Matt's door, would you like me to continue? Or would like me to show you his door?"

Sora gulped. "Ahhh…Tai I think you should go now."

"But I'm not done! And I just got comfortable. Plus, you haven't told me why Matt's here." Tai shrugged. "So why?"

Sora cringed. "Matt is here. Come out Matt…"

Matt came out from behind the door Tai had indicated. "That's why I win all the time at hide-and-seek." Tai grinned, but his eyes were as cold as ice.

"Tai, look…we were just…" Matt tried to explain.

"Just what? Making out?" Tai finished for him. 

"Uhh…noo…" *blink, blink* "Not really…ok…kind of…"

"Thought so." Tai shrugged. He started slowly on his third cookie. "I'm gonna finish these cookies." 

"Tai…" Sora started.

"I know, I know, get out Tai cuz you're 'cramping my style'" Tai mocked Sora's voice. "I'm going, and I'm taking the cookies with me!"

"Tai that's not it…" Sora desperately tried to explain.

"Yeah Tai we…uhhh…I…." Matt tried to find words to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, I think that's it…Gotta go! Got some work to do!" Tai said with a tone of finality, they only heard when he was absolutely serious about things.

"But you said you didn't have any work to…. Do…" Sora cried as he slammed the door behind him. "What are we going to do Matt?"

"I…don't know…" Matt answered frowning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day every one was excited about the trip to Canada. 

"Madison I can't believe you arranged this!" Rita cried. 

"I know! How on earth did you do it?" A classmate asked. 

"It wasn't that hard… you just have to use the right words…." Madison told them.

"Either way this is so cool!" Nikki cried. Just then their teacher Mr. Terada (He never seems to leave….) walked in.

"Settle down class! I'm guessing you all heard about the trip," Mr. Terada stated. The class cheered. "Now I want you to know that this is not a leisure trip… we'll be doing work all the same. Except for Li and Eriol who will be going but for a different reason. If you hadn't heard these two have been the chosen finalist for the IQ contest. Congrats to both of you," He told them. Every one looked over to the two mentioned and all began to cheer. 

"You guys were chosen for that?!" 

"Oh my God! That's so cool!"

"You guys must be so smart!"

"Can I have your autograph!" Were some of the things their fellow students yelled.

"Class calm down! You will have plenty of time to talk to them after class," Mr. Terada yelled. After that the class went on as usual. After school all the students from Li and Eriol's class came running up to them and once again started to yell things at them like 'You guys are so cool!' and such. Finally they got away.

"My god! What the hell is wrong with these people!?" Li screamed. 

"Calm down Li! They're just excited!" Sakura cried. 

"Well can't they be excited somewhere else?" Li mumbled. 

"Oh come on Li! Eriol isn't taking it that bad!" Madison cried. 

"What?" Eriol asked as he took his earplugs out. 

"You had those and didn't offer me any!?" Li exclaimed. 

"You never asked," Eriol replied. 

"Stupid magician..." Li grumbled. 

"Li stop that!" Sakura whispered harshly. 

__

'Stupid girlfriend' Li grumbled in his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai shuffled his feet as he slowly walked home. "_Stupid Sora…Who needs her anyways?_" He looked up at his apartment. There was a light on in his apartment window. "_That's funny,_" Tai thought. "_Mom's not supposed to be home until after supper…And I was actually looking forward to supper tonight!_" Tai walked up the stairs and to his apartment. He opened the door and chucked his shoes against the wall. There was a muffled sound coming from the couch. Tai stopped dead and slowly walked over to the couch. What he saw made him shout out in frustration. "Why the hell is everyone making out!" 

Kari and T.K. fell off the couch. "Tai!" Cried T.K. knowing how over protective Tai was of Kari. "Uh yeah! Hey there!"

"Tai we were just…" Kari started. 

"Don't you start that now! I know 'just what you were doing'" Tai cried. "I've seen enough of it today! And I'm not EVEN THE ONE DOING IT!!!!"

Kari and T.K. looked at Tai and sweatdropped. "Uh…Yeah…" T.K. said. "That's great…"

"NO it's not! Didn't you hear what I said? I WASN'T DOING IT!!! I go out to help you guys get to Canada, and how do you repay me?! By you people making out?! What's up with this world?!!"

Kari looked at her brother with surprise. "Now, Tai calm down! You're not making any sense!"

T.K. grinned. "Tai never makes any sense!"

"T.K.! That's not nice!" Kari cried.

"Sorry." T.K. answered, still grinning. "But it was funny!"

"DO YOU GUYS MIND?! I'm having a crisis here!" Tai yelled.

"What's wrong now?" T.K. asked.

"Tai?" Kari asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tai answered walking into his room, having vented all his anger. "And no, you can't have a cookie…It's all I have left…" Tai's face went from angry and comical to harsh and uncaring.

Kari's breath caught in her throat. If Tai wasn't solid, who would be? She couldn't let her brother fall apart. "T.K. I know what's wrong with him…only one thing can get to him this bad…"

"Yeah, he probably saw Sora, oh wait no! He probably saw Sora with Matt." T.K. said, thinking. "That's the only answer…Unless Gatomon got to his soccerball again."

"T.K.! It's no time to be funny!" She walked over to her brother's closed door. "Tai! Open the door!"

"The door!!!!!! THE FRICKIN DOOR!!!!!" Tai cried out in anger.

"Yes, Tai the 'frickin' door." T.K. said. "Can you open it?"

Silence. "No. There's no door…" Tai answered quietly.

"He's lost it." T.K. shook his head.

"T.K.!" Kari cried. "Tai, please talk to us." 

"I told you no, Kari. I can't." Tai replied harshly. "Just leave me alone."

"Tai?" Kari looked at her brother's door in horror. It as never good when Tai told her to leave him alone. They were so close. "If that's what you want…"

"Kari, I just can't talk right now. Not now."

"Come on T.K. let's go to your house. Tai I'm leaving. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Bye," Tai answered through the door, _"What am I doing? I must have hurt Kari so much…" _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after school in Canada and every one was going home. Traci was walking home slowly. She was really worried, James wouldn't speak to her all day. And to make it worse her other best friend spent the entire day with the new girl…..Karen. 

"I feel so alone today…" Traci sighed. "I don't know why James is acting like this… I didn't do anything…. I'll go over to his house and try to make up for what ever I did…if I did anything at all," She told her self-changing directions. As she was walking she bumped into someone. 

"Sorry," The person said as she was looking up. "Oh hi Traci!" She greeted. It was Karen… the new girl… the person Jen spent her entire day with… not somebody she wanted to see right now. 

"Hi," Traci replied. 

"So you live around here?" Karen asked. Traci tried hard not to gag… all her cheerfulness what annoying… today was not one of her good days. 

"No," Traci answered. Karen looked at her skeptically. 

"Something wrong?"

"No," Traci answered again. 

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ha! I got you to say something other then 'no'!" Karen cried trying to get a smile out of this girl. It didn't work. 

"So?" Traci asked not getting to point. 

"Can you say anything that doesn't have more then two letters?" Karen asked. 

"Yes," Traci told her. 

"What then?"

"Yes."

"Okay that's getting annoying," Karen told her. 

"Listen I need to go. Bye," Traci said as she moved around Karen and walked away. 

"Geez what's her problem," Karen mumbled.

"Finally… that was not someone I wanted to see right now…" Traci said as she continued her way to James'. 

"Who's not someone you wanted to see right now Traci?" A voice asked. Traci looked up to find James. 

"James!" Traci cried hugging him. 

"Traci! What are you doing? Get off me!" James said as he blushed. 

"Why didn't you talk to me all day?!" Traci cried. 

"Listen Traci.. I just needed some space…" James explained. 

"Why won't you let me help you?" Traci almost pleaded. 

"I just can't let you!" James yelled. 

"Why not?! I'm supposed to be your best friend James! Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything! Not keep things from each other!" Traci yelled back.

"It's not that simple! And I'm sure you don't keep things from me," James replied sarcastically.

"I don't! You know everything about me James! But I can't say the same for you! Why don't you trust me?" Traci asked her voice lowering.

"Traci…" James started seeing his best friend almost in tears. "I do trust you… it's just that…" 

"Just what James?" Traci asked looking back up at him. 

"This is just something that I can't tell you not yet any ways…. But I will soon… just not right now… I promise," James said as he grabbed her hand and locked pinkies. Traci smiled. This was something they did when they were younger.

"Okay," She said wiping her tear streak face with her other hand. 

"So do you wanna come over for dinner? My mom is making your favorite," James grinned. 

"No?! Really?!" Traci cried. "But I thought that she said that she would never make it again."

"Well I guess she changed her mind. So you in?" James asked.

"Well yea!" Traci cried as she hooked arms with James and walked over to his house. 

Not to faraway a lone figure stood hunched in the bushes. 

"Those two are way to close. I'll have to fix that," The figure laughed evilly as it walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day… Sakura was mumbling to herself "Let's see, I've got tons of shirts, shorts, pants, *cough* underwear, my rollerblades, the cards, hmmm…Oh! I should pack my good dress in case we go anywhere fancy…", She stuffed her items into her suitcases, preparing for the trip the next day.

"Hey! Sakura! I wanna come too! Don't forget to pack my stuff! Don't leave me alone!" Kero cried flying back and forth in front of her face.

"Ok! Kero! Stop! I'll pack your stupid video games!" Sakura cried.

"And my pudding! Who knows what kind of weird food they eat there!" Kero yelled.

"Kero, they have very good food in Canada. And yes, I'll bring your pudding. It's gonna be a long plane ride."

"You better not forget the pudding…" Kero mumbled, curling up to take a nap.

"Yeah, Kero whatever…" Sakura whispered, shaking her head. She walked out the door to buy last minute supplies. She came up to the corner store and walked in. "Hello." Sakura said to the owner.

"Sakura! Li was in here just a minute ago…he said if you came to tell you he wants to ask you some questions about the trip." The owner smiled. "He seemed very worried…"

"Oh, really? Well I'll pick out what I need and I'll go see him." Sakura answered, rueful. 

She walked through the store picking up various items and stupid ones like flashlights and tons of batteries…she didn't think igloos had electricity…She walked up to pay for everything when Li came running into the store.

"Sakura! Did you pack batteries?" Li asked, gasping.

"Yes! I thought the igloos wouldn't have electricity…" Sakura answered, paying for her supplies.

"Ahh…well it's not all that bad…we'll have to cuddle for warmth."

"Li!" Sakura cried, blushing.

"It's true." Li cried back, unperturbed. "I'm telling the truth!"

"So what did you want to ask me?" Sakura inquired.

"Uhh…that and the fact that should we buy heavier clothes and jackets? Zachary said it'll be cold…"

The storeowner looked over this amused. "And are you gonna believe Zachary?"

"Yeah, why? Zachary wouldn't lie to us…" Sakura asked, confused.

"Hey, I'm just trying to save you money…" The storeowner replied. "But go ahead, do what you want."

"We will, thanks." Li answered. To Sakura he said as they walked out, "Why would Zachary lie to us?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every one was gathered around in the Kamiya household for another 'Digi Meeting' 

"So can every one go?" Tai asked. Tai saw a sea of nodding heads. "Great!"

"Tai… Did you remember to ask our mom?" Kari asked. Tai looked at her.

"Damnit!" Was echoed through the town. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fordina: Now that this chap is over...*Looks at Tai and Matt* What happened to you two? Matt you got two black eyes you look like you're stoned! Tai! You've got a fat lip! Who would want to kiss you now?!  
  
Soccer Chicka: *Thinks* ME!!!  
  
Fordina: I surmised as much.....  
  
Ken: As did I  
  
Soccer Chicka: And what's that supposed to mean??!!  
  
Fordina: Not much *smiles*  
  
Tai: It means that you need to kiss me because Matt's looking and I want him to see this!  
  
Soccer Chicka: *Thinks... again* OKAY!!! *Grabs Tai and starts kissing him*  
  
Fordina: Um... should I up the rating?  
  
Ken: I think we're still okay..... as long as this doesn't get any worse... *Looks over to Tai and Soccer Chicka* Um... on second thought... maybe you should...  
  
Matt: I think I'll go back to Sora now..... *Walks away with his head down*  
  
Fordina: That's right! You get out of here! Go on get!   
  
Ken: Fordina... calm down... that was a little harsh...  
Fordina: Was it? Oh alright... Sorry Matt!  
  
Ken: Till next chapter.... Sometimes I think I'm the only sane one... I need an aspirin... oh yea review!! 


	4. Going to Canada

Fordina: Well here comes another chapter! And it's about time too…. *Mumbles* Stupid Soccer Chicka….  
  
Soccer Chicka: I heard that!  
  
Fordina: *Whistles innocently* Heard what?  
  
Tai: You know what you said!  
  
Ken: I assure you she doesn't. And as her lawyer she doesn't have to say anything.  
  
Fordina: Damn straight!  
  
Ken: Don't you start!  
  
Soccer Chicka: Damn straight!  
  
Ken: *Rubs his temples* I'm getting a headache…..  
  
Fordina: My poor Ken-chan….  
  
Soccer Chicka: *Rolls eyes* *Mocks Fordina* My poor Ken-chan!  
  
Tai: You like Ken more than me?! NO!!!  
  
Soccer Chicka: NO!! I was just mocking her!!  
  
Tai: *Grabs her hands* Please don't mock her again!  
  
Soccer Chicka: I promise never to mock her again!  
  
Fordina: Yeah right…. Okay you two! You are NOT Mondo and Rockna! So stop with the mushy stuff!  
  
Ken: *Whispers* Damn straight….  
  
Fordina: What did you say Ken-chan?  
  
Ken: Nothing…. Nothing….  
  
Fordina: Well I think it's about time to start the chap! What do you guys think?  
  
Soccer Chicka: Oh Tai! Will you protect my cookie recipe?  
  
Tai: You mean the burnt ones?  
  
Soccer Chicka: Damn it Tai! You ruined the moment!  
  
Fordina: Since they don't seem to be listening to me… Lets get on with the fic… Ken you do the disclaimers.  
  
Ken: Fordina and Soccer Chicka do NOT own Digimon and Card Captors OR Moncolle Knights. If you don't know where the 'Moncolle Knights' thing is…. Just watch Soccer Chicka and Tai….  
  
Tai: Oh Soccer Chicka….  
  
Soccer Chicka: Oh Tai….  


Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer_Chicka

Chapter 4

"So I said, 'not in your life buddy!'" Jen laughed. Traci and James just looked at her strangely, although Traci managed to laugh appreciatively. 

"Funny Jen…Really funny…" Traci said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Jen replied, missing the sarcasm.

"Hey! Jen! Hi Traci! Hi guy I don't know…" Karen cried, coming up to their table in the cafeteria.

"Hey Karen." Jen said.

"Karen." Traci said dryly.

James shrugged. Karen looked at him suspiciously. "You should say Hi…since I said Hi to you."

"You sound like Jen…" Traci coughed.

"What was that?!" Jen cried.

"Nothing…" Traci smiled guiltily.

"Sure…."

"Hey Traci, who's the happy chick?" James asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You don't want to know." Traci replied.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Karen asked, pushing her tray and sitting down anyways.

"Yeah sure…" Jen said between mouthfuls.

"Why not?" Traci asked sarcastically. Luckily, Karen missed the sarcasm.

"Well, what's your name?" Karen asked James.

James felt himself twitch. "Uhhh…"

"His name is James." Traci answered for him.

"I asked him, not you. I sure he can answer himself." Karen snapped.

"He wouldn't talk to the likes of you. He only talks to me…and well yells at Jen…That doesn't count though…" Traci snapped back.

"Well he isn't a baby…He can answer for himself." Jen said, her voice muffled by food.

"That's probably the one nice thing you've said about him." Traci cried amazed.

"And last." Jen smirked at James behind her sandwich. "You owe me."

"Traci make her stop looking at me like that…she's gonna make me do something I don't want to…" James whispered.

"Like what?!" Traci replied.

"I dunno what goes on in that crazy head of hers…" James answered.

Karen slumped. She was used to being the center of attention.

"I'm going to play soccer with the guys outside…see ya guys later." Jen got up and walked away, unable to stand James anymore.

"She left me alone with…her!! Come back Jen!" Traci whispered. "_Well I still have James…although he might not be able to do anything…at least Jen talks…too much maybe…. but still she talks…._" Traci thought.

"So it's just us now!" Cried Karen, stating the obvious.

"No…!" Traci cried. "I thought there was more!" She stretched it out sarcastically.

"Really?! Where?" Karen looked around her as Traci shook her head.

"Pathetic." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Card Captor gang was heading off to the airport with the rest of their class.

"Okay class! Settle down!" Yelled their teacher, Mr. Terada. "Okay does every have their pass port?" He asked. There was a chorus of 'yes's' "Great! Then lets go!" He said as they all got off the bus and ran into the airport. 

'Will the passengers boarding flight 234 please board now. I repeat…..'

"That's us! Come on you guys!" Madison yelled as they all got on the plane. 

"Madison will you calm down!" Sakura cried.

"I would if I could but I can't so I won't!"

"Whatever…" Sakura sighed as she sat down. 

"Sakura would you mind switching seats?" Eriol asked.

"Wha-why?" Sakura asked then looked beside her. "Oh," She grinned. "Of course, were is your seat?"

"I was seated next to Li, two rows down," Eriol replied sitting down in the now vacant seat. 

"Okay! I'll see you two when we get there!" Sakura said as she walked or jumped over to her new seat. "Hi Li!"

"Ah! Sakura! Where's Eriol?" Li asked.

"Sitting with Madison," Sakura told him sitting down, "We switched seats. You don't mind do you?" Sakura asked.

"O-of course not! Why would I mind?"

"I don't know… So have you talked to Meilin recently?" 

"Not in a few months thankfully. I love her like a sister but…. Wait that's probably why I can't stand her," Li said thoughtfully. Sakura laughed. 

"You're sister can't be that bad!"

"You haven't met them," Li grumbled. 

"No, but I will one day," Sakura told him. 

"Yeah I guess so."

Many hours passed until they actually got to Canada. Sakura had fallen asleep on Li's shoulder, while shortly after Li fell asleep with his head on the window. Unknown to them they were being videotaped by a ash black haired girl.

"Madison get back here!" Eriol whispered. 

"But Eriol this is to kawaii!" Madison squealed. Eriol sighed. 

"Whatever." Just then one of the flight attendance started talking. 

"We are about to land in Toronto Airport, please have a seat do up your seat belts and put you seat and tray to it's correct position, thank you."

"Madison get back in your seat!" Eriol yelled. 

"All right, all right," Madison said as she got back in her seat. 

Back over with Sakura and Li, Li was just starting to wake up. When he opened his eyes and caught the site below him he gasped. He turned to the sleeping Sakura and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up," Sakura groggily lifted her head and looked at Li.

"What?" She asked lazily. 

"Look out the window," Sakura reached over and looked out. There was no snow, no igloos. "Zachary lied! "Why would he lie to us?" Li asked. 

"I don't know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Kamiya stared sternly at her son. "So you decided to ask everyone else's parents…and not me?"

Tai grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well…It was a good idea at the time…"

"You decide to ask me AFTER Izzy and Ken have gone on the plane, to ask me if you can go the NEXT DAY?!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted.

Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Basically."

Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "Then you better get packing! Oh yeah, and have a cookie!"

Tai looked at his mother in horror. "Uhhh…a cookie? No it's ok…I'll get packing…"

Mrs. Kamiya shook her head. "My son is crazy…Kari! You better get packing too!!!" 

Kari smiled. "Yes, Mom. Thanks a lot for letting Tai and I go!" 

"No problem Dear. Would you like a cookie?" 

Kari stood still. "Uhhh…No thank you Mom, I'm not hungry…" 

Mrs. Kamiya sighed, "Kids these days…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over at all the others houses (Digidestined) they too were packing to leave. 

TK was debating whether he should bring all seven of his hats… or just six… it was a huge dilemma. (Fordina: Don't I know it! Having to choose which hat to wear! It's hard! Soccer Chicka: Yeah… But all his hats are the SAME!! Fordina: Well…. Soccer Chicka: That shut her up! ^-^) Finally he choose to only bring six… he might find one he likes in Canada!

Davis was trying desperately to find something CLEAN to bring…. Sighing he just went over to his mother to beg her to do ANOTHER load of laundry.

Matt took his time picking which hair products to bring with him…. he can't go to another country and not have good-looking hair! He can't even do that in Japan! As well as deciding if he should add SOME colour into his wardrobe. Considering all his clothes where black…. Either that or a very dark colour… He shrugged and just packed all the usual clothes. 

Cody was trying to figure out how he would fit his Kendo stick in a luggage case. So far he hadn't found a way…. Sighing he figured that he would just have to take it as carry on. 

Yolie was excited to get away from her siblings… she was busy stealing food from her parents store… knowing she wasn't going to like the food on the plane… if they got any at all!

Joe was looking through his closet looked for clothes that he thought Mimi might like…. Blushing at that thought he just grabbed anything and throws it into his suitcase…. Hoping he would look okay once he got there….

Sora wasn't doing much…. She was just trying to decide what dresses to bring… you know the girly thoughts! Picking out hair clips…. (Fordina: No! Not the one Tai gave her! Soccer Chicka: Good for nothing brat…..) and such… you know how she is!

Tai and Kari had already finished packing… Now all they had to do was somehow get Tai's suitcase to close… 

"Tai! Your soccer ball isn't going to fit!" Kari cried, "Let's deflate it!" She suggested. 

"No! You'll ruin it!" Tai yelled. 

"Or I can just get Gatomon to pop it again…" Kari thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhh…Canada…" Matt stretched as he got off the plane. "Brrrr….It's so damn cold!"

Sora punched his arm playfully. "Wuss."

"Yeah, wuss…WUSSY BOY!!!" Tai teased. 

Matt scowled. "Shut up Tai."

Kari looked over at T.K. "Isn't it beautiful? It's so spacious!"

T.K. grinned. "And so are you…" He whispered.

Kari looked confused. "I'm spacious?"

T.K. blushed. "No…the other adjective you used…"

Kari smiled. "Oh T.K."

Joe looked around eagerly. "Let's get our luggage." 

Davis led the way, but soon they found out Davis didn't know where he was going. Davis turned around. 

"Hey everyone, I don't know where the--" He looked around and there was no one in sight. "Guys?" Davis squeaked.

Yolei was helping Cody pick up his luggage when she noticed a certain loud-mouthed Digidestined was missing. "Oh no. Guess who were missing?" She asked loudly.

Tai sighed. "No way, not Davis…"

"Yes Davis. He's no where in sight!" Yolei cried.

Cody shook his head. "Do we have to go looking for him?"

"Yeah, we _could _leave him here…" T.K. suggested.

"T.K.!" Kari cried. She looked at him and he tried to hold in his laughter. "It's not funny…" Kari said trying not to laugh herself. " We—have to go find him…" She giggled because T.K.'s laughter was so contagious.

"In about an hour maybe…" T.K. suggested.

"Yeah, it'll keep him away from those hot soccer chicks over there….see ya guys later!" Tai cried as he put on his winning smile and walked over to the girls. "Now I'm the one who will be making out…" He thought. "YEAH!"

"Hey girls!" Tai smiled.

"Bonjour monsieur! Comment Ca-va?" One of the girls asked.

Tai sweatdropped. "Ahh…yeah…cool…you play…um Le Soccerball?" 

The other girl looked at him strangely then giggled. "Il est mignon!!" She squealed and pinched Tai's cheek. They started to walk away. The girls looked over their shoulders and waved. "Au revoir!"

Tai twitched. The others laughed. "Hey Tai!" Matt called. In a girlie mocking voice he said. "Il est mignon!"

Joe laughed also. "Do you play…LE SOCCERBALL?!"

Tai twitched again "Oui monsieur…I PLAY LE SOCCERBALL!!!"

A guy passing by heard him and shouted. "And I am Canadian!"

This comment earned many sweatdrops among the group. Then they burst out laughing. 

Meanwhile Davis, who was totally lost, was trying to force some answers out of some hot soccer chicks. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE TAI IS?!" Davis spoke loudly, clearly and slowly. The girls giggled. 

She made a gesture over head…trying to mime Tai's hair. "Le mignon garcon?" 

Davis sweatdropped. "Uhh…sure…"

The girl smiled. "He went that way!"

Davis looked at her bug eyed. "Ahhh Thanks…"

The other girl smiled. "No problem…just don't tell your friend we speak English!" She winked. "Bye bye cutie!"

Davis went a deep shade of red. "Yeah…anything…" He turned around in a daze and walked right into a sign. Even more dazed he continued in the way the girls has indicated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken and Izzy where already settled in their hotel room. They had been there for almost three days. 

"Izzy there's nothing to do," Ken whined. 

"Well you're supposed to be studying!" Izzy shouted. 

"I did study! I've already memorized all ten of the books!" Ken started to quote the books to prove that he memorized. "Step one!" Izzy cut him off before he could start. 

"I know what the steps are! I've read them all as well!" Izzy shouted. "But we could always use more study time!"

"But… I want to go out side! It's so nice out! Look!" Ken pointed to the window where you could see a lucious park. "See?!"

"Yes Ken I do see! But that's not the point! We need to study!" Izzy said. "Ken, do you want to win?" 

"Yes but…."

"Do you want to win?!" 

"Well yes but…."

"Do you want to win?!"

"But…"

"No buts!"

"But!"

"No buts!" Izzy yelled. 

"But! Ahh… fine…" Ken said as he took out his 'It's Not Easy Being A Genius Part 8'. 

"Glad you see it my way," Izzy said as he lied back on his bed and began to fall asleep. 

Ken who was across the room sitting in a chair (Fordina: You know those chairs that look comfortable but really aren't? Soccer Chicka: Damn chair….) looked over to find his friend sleeping…

"Hm… this could prove to be interesting…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fordina: Well we decided to end it there!  
  
Soccer Chicka: Yeah! Thought we'd leave you guys hanging!  
  
Ken: That wasn't very nice…. But it will be interesting to see what I'm going to do to Izzy….  
  
Fordina: Don't worry Ken! We have plans for him!  
  
Ken: *Does a Mr. Burns impression* Excellent….  
  
Tai: You're scaring me dude….  
  
Soccer Chicka: Yeah… me too  
  
Fordina: You guys would be scared! Just watch one day Ken and I will take over the world!  
  
Tai: I thought Ken got over his evil ways?!  
  
Soccer Chicka: That's what I thought….  
  
Fordina: We're not going to be evil! We're going to take good care of the world!  
  
Ken: Yes…. We'll take good care of it….  
  
Soccer Chicka: Oh god… I don't like the look in his eyes….  
  
Tai: I don't like the look in either of their eyes….  
  
Fordina: We'll end this here…. before Tai and Soccer Chicka start to freak out on us!  
  
Ken: Review!  
  
Soccer Chicka: Review!  
  
Tai: Review!!  
  
Fordina: YES REVIEW!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!! REVIEW!! 


	5. Meet The Canadian's!

Fordina: Another chap!  
  
Soccer Chicka: All done by me of course! ^_^  
  
Fordina: Yeah… yeah… what ever you say there Chicka….  
  
Soccer Chicka: Well it's true!!  
  
Tai: Damn straight!  
  
Ken: Oh god….  
  
Fordina: I'm surprised you're not used to it by now…. It took me a few chapters…. But I think I've learned to ignore it.  
  
Soccer Chicka: You cannot ignore us!!  
  
Tai: We will not allow it!!  
  
Fordina: Did you say something?  
  
Soccer Chicka: No! You will not ignore me!! I will NOT be IGNORED!!!  
  
Tai: Um… maybe you should calm down…  
  
Soccer Chicka: No! I will NOT BE IGNORED!!!!! LOOK AT ME!!! DO IT!! DO IT NOW!!!  
  
Fordina: Well…. You will see were we get the inspiration for one of the characters from….  
  
Soccer Chicka: What did you say?!  
  
Fordina: Nothing…. Nothing at all….  
  
Ken: *Sigh* I think I should just do the disclaimers….  
  
Tai: No! I wanna do them!! Let me!! Let me!!!  
  
Ken: *Sigh* Fine….  
  
Tai: *Grins* Soccer Chicka and Fordina do NOT own Digimon or CardCaptors…. But they do own James, Jen, Traci, and Karen….  
  
Fordina: So enjoy the fic!!  


Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer_Chicka

Chapter 5

"So these are Canadian sidewalks...and those are Canadian buildings…and those are Canadian cars…" Davis said pointing at the various things that were pretty much the same as in Japan.

Yolei sighed. "Yes Davis… are you going to point out every little thing?"

Davis looked at her annoyed. "Of course I am! And those Canadian trees, and Canadian flowers…and Canadian soccer chicks…. Damn!" Davis said as he walked into another pole.

Tai looked across the street where Davis pointed. "Damn is right…"

Matt looked at Tai and shook his head. He knew exactly what Tai was doing. Sora was looking at Tai worriedly…he was back in the game already?!

Tai looked at the group. "Look guys, I'm gonna go over there a get me a soccer chick!"

Davis scrambled back onto his feet. "Me too!" He started to walk beside Tai. Tai put his hand on Davis head and prevented Davis from moving any farther. 

"No, no Davis! My turn!" Tai strutted over to the girls. "Hey girls! How are you doing today?"

The girls looked at him and smiled. "Not bad…" One of them stated. 

Jen looked over at her friend and whispered. "He's not bad him self…."

"And you?" Another girl asked. 

Tai grinned his famous grin. "Ahh just fine now that I've had the pleasure of meeting you girls!"

A couple of the girls giggled. Jen gave him a grin of her own.

"We've gotta get going Jen, you sure you'll be able to catch the bus from here?" On of the girls asked. 

Jen smiled. "Don't worry about me! Go on!" She winked. 

Her friends nodded in understanding. "Good luck with him Jen!" One of them whispered to her as they left.

Davis looked at the soccer girls leaving. "NOOOOO!!!" He screamed. "Come back!" But they were already too far away. He hung his head.

"So your Jen?" Tai asked.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Tai."

"Tai. Cool name…" "_…Damn I can't say anything intelligent….can I?!_" She asked herself in her mind.

"Yeah, those are my friends…but you don't want to meet them…" Tai said looking over his shoulder at his friends. Davis was glaring at him. 

"Of course I do!" Jen cried. "Com'n!" She grabbed Tai's arm and ran to where the group was.

Tai shook his head at Davis who was still glaring at him. "You couldn't save me one could you?" Davis asked angrily.

Jen looked at them both confused. "What? Tai didn't say he had any food? Or do you? You have food?!" She looked around ravenous.

Tai laughed. "Trust me, if I had any food, it would be in my stomach!"

Jen smiled. "The same with me…"

Matt coughed. "An intro would be nice Tai."

Jen looked over at the …hot…blonde. "Yes an intro would be nice…" She said giving Matt a huge smile…in which Sora glared at.

Tai sighed. "That…is just Matt…"

Jen shook her head. "_Just Matt?! He's definitely more then that…_" She thought. Out loud she said. "I'm Jen."

Matt gave her one of his cute lopsided smiles, while Sora elbowed him in the gut. "Hey!? What was that for?!"

Sora gave Matt a 'death glare'. "Ahhh…and this is Sora…" She gave Matt another nudge. "My girlfriend…" Sora gave Jen a triumphant glance. Jen shrugged and turned to Tai. She gave him a huge grin. 

"And your other friends?"

Tai slowly introduced his friends. Davis was practically crying. "You could've at least gotten me a number!! A fax? An email?? Anything!!!"

Jen finally understood. "Oh, you want my friend's emails?" She quickly wrote down a couple emails and her friend's names. "There you are…Davis?"

Davis nodded. "THANK YOU!!" He cried.

Tai smiled. "So you wanna hang with us for a bit?" 

Jen shrugged. "Sure, but my friend Traci will kill me if she knew I was hanging around some new guys and wasn't telling her about it…"

Davis looked happy. "You can invite her too!"

Jen laughed. "She doesn't play soccer Davis…" She smiled, because she caught on to what he was looking for. Davis pouted.

Matt handed her his cell. "Here you can use it to call her." Jen took it and looked at the numbers…if you can call them that…

Jen looked at Matt skeptically. "What kind of phone is this?!"

T.K. laughed. "A Japanese one!"

Jen looked around at them. "You're from…Japan?!"

Cody laughed. "Technically."

Jen lit up in excitement. "Do you know the four Japanese geniuses that are coming here for that IQ contest?!"

"Well we know two of them." Kari supplied.

"That's great! I'm going to be in it!" Jen cried. 

Tai's eyes popped. "You're a genius?"

Jen laughed. "I like to think so…but not really…"

Tai sighed relieved. "Glad to hear you're not like Izzy…"

"Show me what these things…mean on the phone…and I can phone my friend."

Matt made sure he was the one to show her. He took her hand and started pressing the buttons with it. Sora was bubbling with surpressed rage. Matt shrugged at her. "It was an innocent act!" He told Sora when Jen was busy on the phone with her friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken was busy putting his final touches on Izzy. Finally finished he stepped back to look at his work. Ken knew this was childish… But hey, everyone was allowed to act like one ever once and a while! Besides… his childhood was taken away from him!

"Hmm… Now that this is done… I think I'll go outside," Ken said as he made his way to the door, grabbing his coat on the way. 

Once out side Ken was awed at the beauty of this place. He hadn't had much time to look around since they got here… Izzy's been making him study ever since they got to the hotel…. 

"Hmm… I know he wants to win… but why can't we have a little fun as well?" Ken thought aloud not noticing that he was about to walk right into someone. Falling backwards Ken apologized. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Hey that's okay," Traci replied. "Neither was I," She smiled. "I'm Traci," She said extending her hand. 

Blushing slightly Ken took the offered hand. "I-I'm Ken."

"Well Ken it's nice to meet you," She smiled. 

"Yeah, you too," Ken choked out. "Um… I'm kinda new here and well… I was wondering could you um…" Ken stammered. 

"Show you around?" Traci offered. Ken nodded shyly. "Sure… but I'm meeting a friend by the soccer field… you could join us if you want?"

Ken shook his head. "That's alright… I wouldn't want to intru--" She stopped him. 

"Nonsense! It'll be a chance for you to meet more people! Well one more person but that's more then you know now right?" Traci asked. Ken nodded. 

"Yeah…"

"Then it's settled! C'mon!" Traci said as she pulled on Ken's arm to get him moving. 

Turning another corner Traci finally spotted her friend. 

"Oh! There's Jen!" Traci told Ken as he looked over. Squinting Traci added. "But who's that hot guy she's hanging over?"

Ken who had been trying to get a better look at Traci's friend suggested, "Let's get closer… that guy looks familiar…" Nodding they walked forward. 

"Jen!" She called. Looking over Tai's shoulder, as best she could, Jen started to wave her friend over. 

"Traci!" 

Getting a tighter grip on his arm Traci started to run towards her friend.

"So who's this?" Jen asked pointing to Ken. 

"This is Um.. Ken right?" Traci asked. Ken nodded. 

In hearing that name the Digidestined turned to see who this person was. 

"Ken!" Davis yelled. 

"Oh hey guys, I didn't know you all got here already," Ken smiled. 

"Yeah we all just got here a few hours ago," Kari told him. Traci looked at him. 

"You know them?" She asked. 

"Yes, we all come from Japan," Ken told her. 

"Wait, wait, wait a minute here…. does that mean… that your one of the geniuses?!" Jen cried. Ken blushed. 

"Well… I wouldn't say ge--" Davis cut him off. 

"Of course he is! One of the smartest people I know!" 

"Davis, everyone you know is one of the smartest people you know! It's not hard to be smarter then you!" Yolie told him smirking. 

"Damn it Yolie…. I mean it if you don't--" Matt restrained him. 

"Calm down buddy, you should know by now that she only does this to piss you off. So the more you show it the more she'll do it!" Matt told him. Davis sighed.

"You guys are sure fun to hang out with!" Jen laughed. Traci nudged her. "Oh, you guys this is Traci, Traci this is the guys," Jen said as she swished her arm in a circle, as if she thought that it would be satisfactory. 

"Okay… Nice to meet you, mind if I know you names?" Traci asked. Ken smirked at the annoyed look she just gave off. 

"Traci, that's Tai, Matt, TK, Sora, Kari, Davis, Yolie, Cody, and Joe," Ken said as he pointed each out as he said their name. 

"Like I said before Nice to meet you, and as Jen said I'm Traci," Davis looked at her hopefully. 

Jen sighed. "And as I said before she's not into Soccer Davis!" Again Davis pouted. Traci looked at her friend confused. "Don't even bother asking." Traci just nodded and put it out of her mind… or at least tried. 

"So where you guys headin'?" Traci asked. 

Tai shrugged. "No where in particular…. Since we don't know where anything is…"

"Well then!" Jen started. "We'll just have to show you around! C'mon!" Jen said as she grabbed onto Tai. The others followed after them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy woke up and stretched. He shook his head and got out of the covers. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Ken was no where in sight.

"Good for nothing Ken…" Izzy muttered looking outside. "He let me fall asleep…he did that on purpose!" He opened the window and received inquiring looks from the people down below. Izzy gave them his own inquiring look and closed the window. "Hmmm…Maybe I should I go around looking from him." Izzy walked out of the hotel door. Not noticing some changes on his person… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking around down town, Sakura, Madison, Chelsea, Zachary, Nikki, and Rita were busy taking in all the sites of Toronto. 

"Wow, this place is huge!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"No kidding! Our home would practically fit just the down town area!" Chelsea agreed. 

"Actually," Zachary started. "Reedington would only fit three quarters of the down town area of Toronto."

"Yeah sure Zachary," Sakura said skeptically. "What ever you say," Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Especially Zachary. 

"Wha-what?!" He yelled.

Madison blinked. "You mean you don't believe him?"

"No."

"Bu-but why?!" Zachary yelled again. Not understanding why one of his favorite people to lie to wasn't going to believe him!

"Because you lied to me Zachary," Sakura said simply. 

"Me?! Never! I would--" Chelsea clamped her hand over his mouth before anything else could come out. 

"Right Zachary! You never lie and Toronto is made of igloos!" 

"See! You did lie Zachary! You lied!" Sakura exclaimed near the brink of tears. 

"But!" 

"Not again Zachary!" 

"Li and I trusted you! And you let us down!" Madison took hold of her friend and hugged her. 

"How could you Zachary!?" She cried. 

"But!" 

"Enough Zachary. We're heard enough." Chelsea said as they started to walk away. 

"But you guys! Hey wait!" Zachary yelled as he tried to catch up with them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy walked down the streets near the hotel. He looked across the street but couldn't figure out why everyone who looked at him, looked either scared, weirded out, or laughing their heads off. Izzy shook his head, "_These Canadians…_" He thought. "_I guess they really know how to tell if a person's not from around here…_" He suddenly spotted a large group walking on the sidewalk across the street. He ran across the street , receiving odd looks from the motorists and walked up behind the group. Ken, who was slightly behind the group turned around to see Izzy panting, and still in his 'mask'. He burst out laughing and couldn't stop to tell anyone why. 

Yolei was looking at Ken like he was crazy. "Ken, com'n people are looking at us…" She tried to slink out of sight.

Cody tugged on Ken's sleeve. "What's so funny Ken? People don't just laugh like that for nothing."

Davis was looking wildly around for the source of Ken's laughter. "Where—com'n! If Ken's laughing…it's gotta be funny!"

Joe slowly turned around to look at Ken, but his gaze met something else. He burst out laughing harder then Ken did. The others were paranoid. "What's going on?!" Demanded Tai.

Izzy looked at his friends, two of them were laughing hysterically, and the rest were looking really confused. But the two that were laughing seemed to be laughing at him…

Sora shook her head at the boys and then turned around her self and almost keeled over with laughter herself. She was laughing so hard that Matt had to support her. "Sora! Sora! What's so funny? Sora? Are you listening to me?!" Matt cried.

T.K. and Kari turned round together and fell onto a bench laughing so hard they were crying. To see dignified Izzy this way was just too much.

Finally most of them got the picture that whatever was funny was behind them, and they turned around. Seeing Izzy, the laughed also. Izzy was looking at them incredulously. He looked at himself. "_Well,_"He thought_, _"_I'm not naked, and I don't have toilet paper on my shoe…so what's going on?!_"

Matt was standing there propping up Sora and looking around frantically at his friends who were almost dying with laughter. He was pissed. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Matt got no answer. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! LISTEN TO ME!!!" Matt yelled. 

Finally gaining some composure Ken slowly pointed backwards and almost toppled himself over. Matt slowly turned around. There was Izzy, in the middle of the sidewalk, fully clothed and yet there was something different about him. His hair was still red, and his eyes were both there…but his face…there was something wrong with the usually clean face. Matt finally realized what it was. There was marker drawn all over Izzy's face in a mustache, goatee, glasses, a unibrow, and some really black eyes.

Davis slowly turned around to Ken laughing hard. "Did—did—You do that?!" Davis managed to squeak out.

Ken nodded in reply as he clutched his stomach that was sore from laughing. 

Davis almost fell. "I—I—never—Knew…--you were an---artist…" He cried.

Izzy stood there, overhearing what happened. In that spilt second his face…well what was left of it…turned as red as his hair. If steam were able to come out of ears, I think it would have. "KEN…!!!!" Izzy cried outraged. "YOU DIDN'T!!!!!"

Ken's face fell and he said, "Oh crap," then he started to run. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Li lied back on his bed. 

"Eriol!" Li cried. 

Eriol looked up from his book. "What is it?" 

"I'm bored!" 

"What else is new?!"

"Not much! But I'm bored!" Li sighed getting off the bed and pacing the length of the hotel room. 

"Practice your sword!" Eriol suggested. 

"I can't," Li sulked. 

"Why?"

"There isn't enough room! And it's not like I can just go outside with it! What will people think?!"

"That you're crazy, but they'll think that anyways," Eriol smirked. 

"I think you're mistaking me for yourself," Li smirked back. Eriol frowned. 

"Shut up."

"What? Did I touch a nerve?" Li smirked some more. 

"No."

"I think I did."

"No you didn't."

"You sure?" 

"Yes."

"Because I'm sure that I did."

"Well you didn't."

"I think I did."

"You didn't." 

"You di--" Li was cut off by something knocking on their door. Walking over to answer it he yelled. "I did!" 

"You did what?" Eriol asked smirking. 

"Damn you," Li said then opened the door. "Yeah?" 

"Well is that anyway to greet your favorite cousin?" Since Li hadn't seen who the person was… he thought it was the worst case scenario. 

"_Don't be Meilin, don't be Meilin_," He wished in his head. He looked up to be greeted by, green eyes. "Karen!" Li cried. 

"Li!" Karen yelled back, hugging him. Li went ridged. 

"Karen! Let go!" Li cried. 

"Oh sorry… forgot you weren't the touchy feely type," She grinned. Eriol walked up behind them. 

"Mind introducing us?"

"Actually--" Karen cut him off. 

"I'm Karen, Li's cousin," She said grabbing his hand and shaking it. Eriol looked at her strangely. "Oh, guess you're not the touchy feely type either."

"Only when it comes to Madison," Li mumbled. Eriol looked at him crossly. 

"You saw us?!"

"What?!" Li cried. 

Eriol coughed. "Um… Nothing…"

"You and Madison?!"

"Um… No…"

"Seriously?!"

"I told you… No…" Karen looked at them. Again she wasn't the center of attention. 

"Um… Hello? Look at me!" 

"_Oh god… I forgot she came from Meilin's side…_" Li thought. "Yes Karen we see you."

"So who are you?" Karen asked pointing at Eriol. 

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, reincarnation of Clow Reed," Eriol said bowing. 

"Wow, a reincarnation, that's so cool."

"Well…" Eriol blushed. 

"Yeah, reincarnation my a--" 

"What was that Li?" Eriol asked. 

"Nothing," Li said quickly. 

"Hmm…"

"So Karen… what are you doing here?" Li asked turning away from Eriol. 

"I live here silly," She smiled. 

"You live here? I thought you lived somewhere in Japan, with Sonomi," Li asked. (Fordina: Yeah, yeah, I know that Sonomi is Madison's mom's name in the Japanese version but we're using English names here! Eriol: Ahem. Fordina: Oh well… we're using Eriol's Japanese name because I like it better… Soccer Chicka had no say in that…. I will not write a fic with someone with the name Eli Moon! Soccer Chicka: Why? Fordina: Because it's a bad name!)

"We moved," She said simply. 

"Oh. How did you know where I was?"

"I called your mom."

"Why?!"

"I wanted to catch up."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so you guys wanna do something?" Karen asked looking at Li then Eriol. 

"No that's--"

"We'd love to," Li gave Eriol a look that said, 'What the hell are you doing?!'

"Great! Let's go!" Karen said as she grabbed Li and Eriol's hands and ran out of the hotel room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karen linked arms with the disgusted Li and the amused Eriol. "We're going to have so much fun! Look, from here, you can see the CN Tower!" 

Eriol and Li looked up at the massive Canadian landmark. "Well, that's tall." Li stated the obvious. 

"No kidding Li." Eriol remarked. Karen was looking elsewhere. 

"OMG! James! Fancy meeting you here!" Karen strolled up to James with a huge smile on her face.

"You are?" James mumbled.

"Karen, silly!" She laughed. "You're so funny!"

Li and Eriol looked blank. "And who is this?" Li asked.

"This is James!" Karen cried, bursting with enthusiasim. "He's my friend from school!"

"Friend?!" James muttered.

Li looked James up and down. "I wouldn't want this guy as a friend…"

Karen looked shocked. "LI! You never had good manners did you?"

Li shrugged. "I got it from your side of the family."

Karen puffed up indignantly. "Well…" She said icily. "As I was saying, this is Li, who is unfortunatly my cousin…"

"Very DISTANT cousin…" Li put in.

Karen glared at him. "Whatever and this is Eriol a reincarntion--"

Li intruptted. "She means Eriol Reincarnation."

Eriol nodded his head. "Yes my last name is Reincarntion."

James raised an eyebrow. "Some interesting friends you've got there Katie…"

"Karen." She put in.

"Yeah…yeah…Karen…" James shook his head. "You know, I've got get going…"

"Oh! Stay a while!" Karen pleaded. "It'll be fun! I promise!"

"Look, I don't have time for fun…I gotta go." James pushed passed them and walked away.

"Bye bye!" Karen called waving. She sighed. "Isn't he cute?!"

Li looked at her oddly. "You're asking us?"

Eriol nudged Li. "I think you're cousin has problems…" He whispered.

"I know she does. You just noticed that?" Li whispered back.

"Well, no…but she's staring after that guy like he was a movie star…"

Li shuddered. "You mean the way Madison looks at you?"

Eriol stared at Li. "That's different. She's not a weirdo."

Li shook his head. "I don't know about that…the way she acts with that camera is questionable…"

Eriol gave him a punch on the arm. "Well at least my girlfriend doesn't get all weak in the knees when she hears the word 'ghost'" Eriol shot back.

"Aww…Lay off Eriol…" Li said. "Com'n we better bring Miss Ditzy back to the real world before she faints." He went up to Karen, grabbed her arm and dragged her off back towards the hotel.

"James…" She sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down the street to get away from the annoying… Katie… Kathy…. What ever her name is, James stumbled across Traci. 

"Traci!" He called from across the street. 

She looked over to where she heard her name being called and saw James walking towards her. 

"Hey James!" She yelled back. 

Jen mumbled. "Great…. James…. Always count on him to show up sooner or later."

Tai looked at her. "Who's James?"

"James? Oh he's a…." 

"Ahem," Traci cleared her throat. 

"He's a guy that Traci knows…. Great guy…." She muttered. 

"Oh," Tai said. 

"So James, what brings you out into the world at this time of day?" Jen asked. "I thought you only came out with the creatures of the night."

"Haha, very funny Jen," James faked laughed. 

"Oh my god… he… he didn't yell at me…. And… and he… he used my real name… Tai catch me… I think I'm going to faint," Jen said as she did a fake damsel in distress act. 

"Yeah, funny Jen, funny," Traci mimicked James earlier act. 

"You people have no sense of humor!" Jen cried. 

"Of course we do…. Just not when it comes to your joke," James said calmly. 

"What ever…." Jen mumbled. 

"So…" Davis started. "Who are you?" 

James looked at him… finding him harmless he answered. "James."

"Yeah we got that," Davis told him. 

"He's a friend of mine…." Traci slowed her speech as something caught her eye. 

Ken walked up to the group, " Hey guys…." He said rubbing his cheek. 

Yolie's eyes bulged, "Ken! What happened to you?" 

Looking behind him Ken pointed to Izzy.

"I never would have thought Izzy could do something like that…. I mean when we were back in the Digi… Um I mean summer camp… I told him to hit me and he said he wouldn't resort to violence… this is odd… very odd indeed…" Tai mused. The others looked at him.

"Okay…." Matt started. "Now that we know who ambushed Ken… lets find out more about this guy," Matt said pointing to James. 

"Like I said he's my friend…. And well that's all you really need to know," Traci filled him. 

Tai leaned closer to Matt and whispered, "Oh… looks like he's a rebel Matt…. Got a little competition now don't you Matt?" Matt looked at him and growled. "Calm down grasshopper… I've taught you all I know… now it is time for you to fend for your self…. I have confidence in you…. Go now… hop young grasshopper!" Tai snickered as he referred to the times when he beat Matt up. 

Matt growled again, "Shut up."

"Hop…. Go on hop!" Tai said as he demonstrated. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked looking at his friend strangely. 

"Hopping, what does it look like?" Tai asked not getting it. 

"You do that Tai… you do that…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fordina: Well here ends another chap.  
  
Soccer Chicka: 'Bout time!  
  
Tai: Yeah the readers have been waiting like… Forever!!!  
  
Ken: Actually they've only been waiting….  
  
Tai + Soccer Chicka: Shut Up!!  
  
Ken: Sorry…  
  
Fordina: Hey! Don't yell at Ken!!  
  
Soccer Chicka: But we just did.  
  
Tai: Yeah, it's not like we can take it back now…. That's not possible.  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* Well at LEAST say you're sorry.  
  
Tai + Soccer Chicka: *Grumble* Sorry….  
  
Ken: Apology accepted.  
  
Fordina: *Beams* Great!! Now…. When will the next chap be up….  
  
Soccer Chicka: When you start writing it!!  
  
Fordina: Correction! When YOU start writing it!! I did the last part to this one!!  
  
Soccer Chicka: But!!  
  
Fordina: No Buts!  
  
Soccer Chicka: But!!  
  
Fordina: No Buts!!  
  
Soccer Chicka: But!!  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* Okay…. I already did TWO sections like this…. The readers don't have to see anymore…  
  
Soccer Chicka: But!!  
  
Fordina: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Soccer Chicka: But!!  
  
Ken: Um… Please review….. They need the help….  
  
Soccer Chicka: But!! 


	6. Unwanted and Wanted Events

Fordina: *Smiles* Welcome to another chap of 'Desperate Days'!  
  
Soccer Chicka: Why are you so chipper?  
  
Fordina: *Yells* Can't a girl just be happy?!  
  
Soccer Chicka: Oh… *Grins* I know what it is… *Snickers*  
  
Tai: What?  
  
Soccer Chicka: It's because of her…  
  
Fordina: *Places hand over Chicka's mouth* Shut up!  
  
Tai: But I wanna know!  
  
Ken: Why don't you people just leave her alone?  
  
Fordina: *Takes hand of Chicka's mouth* Thank you Ken! You're the only one that understands me!  
  
Soccer Chicka: *Grins wider* Are you sure about that…?  
  
Fordina: *Blushes* …… Maybe……  
  
Ken: Can we just start the fic and stop embarrassing my Ford-chan?  
  
Fordina: *Blushes deeper* Uh… Yeah… Soccer Chicka and I don't own Digimon or Card Captors…  
  
Soccer Chicka: But we do own Jen, Traci, Karen, James, and the rarely mentioned Heather. And I really like this chap! Read it and you'll find out!  


Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer_Chicka

Chapter 6

"Hey! Hey guys! Wait for me! Com'n! I said I was sorry!" Zachary cried as he ran up to his angry friends. "Look, how was I supposed to know that Canada was like this! I've never been here!"

"Then why did you tell us lies?" Sakura asked, looking hard at Zachary.

"They were jokes, honest! Jokes!" Zachary yelled.

"Jokes? They weren't very funny…" Rita replied.

"But they were jokes none the less!" Zachary tried to convince them.

Sakura was looking elsewhere. "LI!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hey, how are you?"

Li blushed profusely and mumbled. "Sakura get off of me…" Eriol was beside himself with laughter. Then, Madison ran up to Eriol and did the same thing as Sakura did.

"ERIOL!" Madison squealed. Li gave Eriol a smug look. 

"Madison, please contain yourself…" Eriol laughed.

"…At least till you guys are alone…" Li coughed.

Eriol shot him a dirty look. He turned back to Madison. "I know you ladies can't keep your hands off me…but at least try!"

Li looked sour. "Cough…LOSER…cough…" 

Eriol shot him another dirty look and ignored him. "So what have you been doing today?" He asked the group. 

"Trying to get them to believe me! ERIOL! You'll help me, won't you?!" Zachary pleaded.

"Zachary, Zachary…when will you learn?" Eriol said shaking his head.

"Eriol?" Zachary asked quietly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Later Zachary…" He said quietly. Louder he said: "The question is, what's wrong with you?"

Zachary understood. "But Eriol!" He laughed, putting on an act. "But--"

"Uh uh uh! Zachary! Hush now." Eriol turned to the others. "So what have YOU been up to?"

Karen 'ahemed'. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

Li sighed. "I wasn't going to, but now I have to. Everyone this is my cousin Karen, my very DISTANT cousin…Karen, this is everyone."

Karen smiled and waved. "Hi!" 

Everyone gave a 'Hi' back. "So what side of Li's family are you on?" Sakura asked.

"The bad side…" Li mumbled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where you guys off to?" James asked Traci as the group started moving again Jen in the lead showing them all the sites of Toronto. 

"No where in particular. Just showing these guys around town," Traci told him. James nodded. 

"Where are they from?" A voice answered behind him. 

"We're from Japan," Ken was lagging behind. Trying his best to stay away from Izzy. Who now has a somewhat clean face, since they couldn't get it all off…. Ken had used permanent marker. 

James turned to him. Expecting to be yelled at Ken guarded him self. But, instead James just nodded. "Cool," And turned back to Traci. 

"And over there is another building that I don't know what they do in it!" Jen exclaimed. Traci sweatdropped. 

"Jen…. That's the CN tower!" Traci told her.

Jen's face faltered, "Oh." James laughed. Quietly. Jen turned around. "Hey! Don't you laugh at me Mr. Antisocial!" Jen yelled. James continued to laugh. Quietly. Now Jen was mad. "Urg! James! Stop laughing!" The others all looked at her. 

Tai was the first to speak up first. "Uh… Jen… maybe you wanna… um… calm down?" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Preventing her from going anywhere. 

Jen was still steaming but turned back around. She 'Hmphed' but continued her tour. 

Tai pointed to a large stadium. "What's that?"

"That's um…. Well…" Jen stammered. 

"It's the Sky Dome," Traci piped in. 

"I was JUST going to say that!" Jen yelled.

"And how long have you lived here?" James asked. 

Jen glared at him. "Hey! Just because I don't know what everything is called doesn't mean that I haven't lived here a long time!" Jen thought for a moment... "Damnit! It wasn't supposed to come out like that!" 

"It's all right Jen, we know what you mean," Tai told her. Jen smiled. 

"Alright! Enough with the mush!" Yolie yelled. "I wanna see more of this place!" 

Tai looked at her. "Mush?" Yolie nodded. "It wasn't mush! What are you talking about?!" Tai's voice grew as he finished. 

The other's looked at him strangely. 

Yolie was taken aback. "Yo dude, I didn't mean anything by it! Just calm down!" 

"Tai's flipped," Joe muttered. 

"Tai flipped a long time ago, what are you talking about?" Matt asked. Joe sighed. 

"Matt!" Kari scolded. 

"Whatever."

"Anyways!" Jen exclaimed. "Back to MY tour! Over there is the…. Um…. Well it's a really, really big building!" 

"Oh god…" Traci sighed, "This could go on for a bit…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I'm going to bed now!" Jen cried. She walked into her bedroom and hopped into bed. Soon she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep. Suddenly a loud crash sounded and Jen jumped up out of her bed. Luckily her parents and sister, Heather, were sound sleepers. She looked around her room and saw her lamp turned over on the floor. She stared at it strangely. "How'd you get down there?" She asked herself and went to pick up the lamp. As she got up a flash of yellow caught her eye. "I swear, if the neighbour is taking pictures of me again I'll sue!" The flash appeared again, this time, a bit of orange. "What the…?!" She ran to her bed and covered herself. "I'm seeing things…" She told herself. Then a small yellow star was floating above Jen's head. She stifled a scream and picked up her cordless phone that was beside her bed. She dialed Traci's number and muttered "Be there, be there, be there…" 

"H---eeellll----ooo?" A sleepy Traci asked.

"TRACI! You gotta help me! I'm seeing stars!" Jen yelped.

"Jen---*yawn*--you always see stars…" Traci answered.

"Traci, I'm serious this time!" Jen cried. She looked around for the little star. It had disappeared. "It's gone! Traci…Hey Traci! Are you there! Damnit answer me!"

Traci meanwhile had slipped into a deep sleep and was lying on the floor, with the receiver dangling from the table.

Jen swore at the receiver. "Damnit Traci! I'm going to bed…" She fell back into her bed and was sound asleep within a minute.

Traci on the other hand had her rude awakening. All of a sudden, she felt as if someone had dumped ice down her back. (Soccer Chicka: *wink wink* Read my story! Fordina: Shut up! Stop advertising!) She rose and tried to shake the feeling. It wouldn't budge. "What's going on?" She asked herself when she saw two black wings hovering in front of her. She screamed. (Soccer Chicka: MWHAHAHA! Fordina: SHUT UP!) She mentally shook herself. "There's nothing here Traci…" She said shakily. "Nothing to worry bout…" Then a flash of purple whipped past her. "Meh! Ok, I'm convinced! I'm crazy!" She reached for the phone and dialed Jen's number. Jen grabbed the receiver and swore at her.

"OMG! Jen! I need help!" Traci tried to quiet her beating heart.

"Well isn't this interesting…when I needed your help, you fall asleep…I think I'll do the same…"

"NO! Jen…I'm seeing wings and…and purple…help! Jen? Jen?! NO!!!! ANSWER ME!!" 

Too late, Jen was asleep. Traci slammed the phone down, and by this time the wings and purple were gone. "There's definitely something freaky going on…" Traci muttered as she climbed back into bed.

"Definitely something freaky…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning the Digidestined set out to look around Toronto some more. Except Izzy wouldn't let Ken out of the hotel. So they stayed there. 

"Okay! I REALLY need to go look at some Canadian music here!" Matt practically yelled. 

"Calm down Matt! We'll get to your stupid music store!" Tai yelled. 

"I wouldn't mind checking out the photography shop…." Kari put in quietly. 

"Yeah…. I wanted to see what kind of computer equipment they had," Yolie told them. 

"Does everyone want to do something different?!" Tai asked. They all nodded. "Then why don't we go off on our own…. I'm sure we won't get lost…." Tai said slowly looking at Davis. 

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! That airport is huge!" Davis argued. The other's laughed. 

"What ever you say Davis!" Joe said as he slapped his back. Catching Davis as he almost fell over. 

"You guys REALLY gotta stop doing that! One time I'm really going to fall!" Davis yelled. 

"But Davis!" TK started. "That's the point!" 

Just then Traci and Jen came walking up to them. 

"Mornin' guys!" Traci said cheerily. Jen just muffled a 'Hi'. "She's not a morning person," Traci informed them. They all nodded. 

"That's okay, neither is Tai," Kari told her. They all laughed. 

"So?" Jen started waking up a bit, "What are we doing?" Jen asked. 

"Well it appears as though everyone wants to do something different. So we decided to split up," Tai told her. 

Traci looked wearily at the group, "Are you guys sure that's such a good idea?" They all nodded. "I don't think it is."

Jen looked at her. "And why not?! I'm sure these people can take care of themselves!" Jen exclaimed. 

"I'm sure they can too…. But Toronto is a BIG town…. I just don't want any of you to get lost…." Traci told them. 

"Traci has a point," TK said. "We should only go in two groups, or three if some of you think that you can go off on your own, one group containing Traci and some of us, the other with Jen and the rest," TK suggested. 

Tai immediately put his hand up and said, "I'll go with Jen!" 

Jen grinned. "That's fine with me, who else wants to come?" 

No one put up there hands. "Come on guys!" Tai yelled. "Just because she doesn't know the names of buildings doesn't mean she doesn't know where everything is!" 

Traci nodded. "That's true. Jen's lived here longer then I have, so she'd be the better choice."

Suddenly they saw someone running towards them. 

"Ken!" Traci yelled. 

"Hey guys," Ken said as he caught up to them.

"So dude, how'd you get away from Izzy?" Davis asked hooking one arm around his friend's shoulder.

Ken grinned. "I have my ways." 

"You didn't….?" Davis let the question slip. 

"Oh no! I didn't draw on him again." Ken told them. 

"Great! So lets get you guys split up!" Jen told them. 

"I'll go with Jen," Joe told them. 

"Me too," Matt said. 

"I'll go with you," Sora said. 

"I'll come along too," Kari agreed. 

"Great! Then the rest of you are going with Traci! See ya later!!" Jen said as she grabbed Tai's arm and dragged him off. The others trailing behind them. 

"Well…. Guess it's just us," Traci said. "Let's get going," And they all went off in a different direction as Jen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And this is the biggest park in Toronto." Jen said gesturing around her. "Isn't it great?"

"You probably only said that because it's got lots of soccer fields!" Joe laughed.

Jen winked. "That's right!"

Matt spoke up from behind them. "Excuse me, but I wanted to go to a music store, not a soccer park." 

Sora nodded. "Right, I want to go too."

Jen sighed. "Well I guess you can, there's one down the street we just passed. I was hoping we would all stick together…but if you really want to…"

"Great let's go!" Sora cried, eager to get some time alone with Matt. She dragged him in the direction of the music store. 

"Well, ok…" Jen replied a little perturbed. She turned to the others. "So what do you guys want to see?" 

"Uhh…Kari and I wanted to see the museum. Is that all right?" Joe asked.

Inside Jen was grinning. That left her and Tai…She shrugged. "If you want to. I really don't want to go to the museum for the millionth time…So I guess I'll hang around with Tai…" She silently laughed to herself. "Unless…Tai you don't want to go to the dumb, boring old museum do you?" She looked at him hard, as if saying; 'you go you die.' Tai laughed. 

"Like I would want to go to a museum!" Tai shook his head and added in his mind. "_Like I'd go to the stupid museum when I can hang out with her…alone!_"

Jen grinned. "That's what I thought. The museum is just down the street."

"Great, let's go Joe." Kari said.

"Joe! Take care of my sis for me!" Tai called as they walked away.

"No problem Tai! See you at the hotel!" Joe called back. Kari rolled her eyes.

"So…" Jen said, suddenly shy. "What do you wanna do?"

"Heh…" Tai wasn't usually so quiet…but he couldn't think of anything to say. "You know, I think a walk in the park would be nice…"

"Sure…" They walked through the green pathway and around the different fields where people were enjoying the warm, nice day. The flowers were blooming their last blooms of the season and it was all around a beautiful day.

They strolled, silently enjoying each other's company. "You know, I could get used to this…" Tai said quietly.

Jen blushed profusely but managed to hide it. "Me too." She answered. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. She looked at him questioningly. He was grinning. (Fordina: As usual! Soccer Chicka: That's his best quality!) Then he winked at her. 

"I told you I could get used to this…" He leaned in. She felt her heart leap. She closed her eyes…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She screamed. Tai looked offended. 

"What?!" He asked annoyed. She pointed behind him. There was a huge blinking Digimon. "Oh shit," Tai muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright! Where do you guys wanna go?" Traci asked her group. (ie: Ken, TK, Davis, Yolie, and Cody) They all shrugged. "Come on guys! You gotta help me! I don't know what you like to do!" Traci cried.

"I wanted to head over to a sports store!" Davis yelled. 

"God Davis!" Yolie cried. "Did you have to yell in my ear!?" 

"I didn't do it on purpose Yolie! Calm down!" Davis yelled back. 

"Hey, calm down guys!" TK interrupted. "You don't need to fight!" 

"Shut up TK!" They said simultaneously.

"Sorry…" TK backed down. 

"Come on you guys! Don't blame this on TK!" Cody yelled. 

This argument went on for a while… Traci and Ken tried to stay out of it. After around twenty minutes Ken whispered. "Do you wanna just leave?" Traci nodded and they sneaked away from their yelling friends.

"So Ken, why are you here in Toronto again?" Traci asked as they made their way through the busy streets of Toronto. 

"I'm here for the IQ contest," Ken answered. 

Traci stopped. "Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I thought I told you that," Ken answered. 

"Well if you did I don't remember," Traci told him. "But that's so cool!" 

"Why?" Ken asked. 

"'Cuz I'm in it too!" She told him proudly.

"Really?"

"Yup! James and I signed up together!" 

Ken slumped. "Oh? You and James?" 

Traci smiled. "Uh huh, he's pretty smart ya know."

"No doubt," Ken hesitated with his next question. "Are…. Are you and James…? Well…" 

"Are James and I what?" Traci pushed. 

"Are James and you…. To…. Together?" Ken gulped on his own words. 

Traci looked at him astounded. "James and I?!" She yelped. Ken nodded, regretting his own words. "No way! He's my best friend!"

Ken sighed relieved. "That's good," He said underneath his breath. 

"What was that?" Traci asked, eyeing his suspiciously.

"Nothing," Ken replied quickly. "Just that that's what I thought…." Ken mumbled. 

"Oh, okay," Traci said. "So do you….?" She let the question trail. 

Ken looked at her. "Oh no… no, no, no…" 

Traci looked at him, "Really?" She asked. Ken nodded. "I never would have thought I guy like you would be able to stay single…" 

Ken blushed. "Well…."

"Now don't be bashful! We're friends now! You can tell me _anything_!" Traci told him. 

"Well… I have quite a few suitors… but that's just because I'm known as 'Ken Ichijouji boy genius' and 'Pretty boy Ichijouji' They don't like me for who I am," Ken explained. 

Traci nodded. "I do."

"What was that?" Ken asked her. 

Traci turned red. "Nothing."

"Okay…." 

They moved onto a safer subject. "Maybe we should go find the others…." Traci suggested. 

"Naw," Ken said. "They know how to get to the hotel."

"Alright… so much for sticking in groups…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen's mouth opened and closed convulsively. "Wh-what is that?!" She screamed again.

Tai sweatdropped, grabbed Jen's arm and yanked her onto the ground beside him. He looked at her for a second and realized she was shaking. "I'm guessing that you've never seen anything like that before?" He asked, wondering why…because it was all over the news when the Digimon appeared before. 

She shook her head. "N-no…" She said, chancing another look at the 'monster'. She paled. "Why exactly is it blinking like that?!" She asked quietly.

Tai snapped to attention. He stood up and looked at the Digimon. She was right! It was black and white and oddly enough it was blinking slowly. Fading in and out of sight, but looking as if it was trying to run…or escape. Tai whipped out his D-Terminal and tossed it to Jen. "Email the others and tell them that there is trouble in the park…" He said sounding very dramatic. "Tell them to bring their Digivices." Jen opened her mouth. 

"Their what?" She asked confused. "Digi….mice?"

Tai shuddered. "DigiVICEs…" He said irritated.

She blinked. "And what are you going to do, Mr. Macho? Take on the blinking monster with your hair gel?" 

Tai shuddered once more, his temper getting the better of him. " You know what…? Just WRITE THE DAMN EMAILS!" He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna see if I can find out what that thing is doing here."

She blinked once again. "Tai, what are YOU going to do? It's 20 feet tall and it's got teeth! It's looks like a T-Rex! It'll eat you alive!" 

Tai grinned. She had a flair for the dramatic…just like him. So, for fun he decided to really ham it up. "I have to go! The world depends on me!" Tai said gallantly, putting on the 'soap opera act'. 

She shook her head. " No you can't! You're defenseless! Please don't go!" She cried back, actually serious. 

He looked at her with a sad smile. "I must." He walked away.

She almost cried. She thought this was all real and that he was really going into major danger. "Please! Tai, let the army…the navy….the Calvary…the National Guards handle this! You can't go!"

Tai didn't answer right away. Then he turned, gave her his famous grin and said: "Just right the emails, ok? I'll be fine!" 

She sighed. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but that monster…looked horrible and gross and everything else bad….and to make matters worse it was blinking! She sat down miserably and typed the emails out to the Digidestined. She searched his address book for their emails. Curiously she opened the bios of the Digidestined. She looked at Matt's and Izzy's and T.K.'s and…Sora's…. "What are those little hearts doin there?!" She cried in her head. "He…He…feels for Sora?! That player!" She scrunched up her nose and then tried to contain her temper. Then she chucked the D-Terminal into her purse and ran after the retreating back of Tai. Her fury was uncontainable. "At absolutely NO time I will NOT be PLAYED!" She thought through her mind like a mantra. She reached Tai and he turned around bewildered. 

He had one look at her angry face before she smacked his. "What the HELL do you think YOU are DOING!?" She asked accenting the important words.

He opened his mouth and almost laughed at her. One glare and it silenced him. "Tell me Tai…" suddenly she recalled his last name from his D-Terminal. "TAI KAMIYA! Exactly WHAT is there between YOU and SORA?!"

Tai blinked in surprise. "N-nothing is between me and Sora! We're just friends…"

Jen stuffed his D-Terminal in his face. "WHAT'S this THEN?" She asked thrusting it into his hands. He looked at the screen. Hearts stared back at him. To his displeasure he started to turn red. 

Dramatically she turned away. "I KNEW IT! I knew…it was too good….*sniff* to be…true…"

He was torn. "Digimon…Jen….Digimon…Jen…DAMNIT which one do I pick?!" He thought furiously in his head. He glanced at the Digimon. "Well it doesn't seem to be doing any damage…JEN!!!" He turned to face her. Too late. She had turned and ran from him, dramatically crying. He turned to glance at the Digimon once more and it was gone. A look of confusion crossed his face. He thought about the blinking Digimon, shrugged, and tore after Jen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should probably be getting back to TK and the others…" Traci sighed. 

"Yeah… They're probably wondering where we disappeared to…" Ken agreed. The two of them started walking in the direction they came in when Ken decided to ask something. "Um… Traci…" He stopped walking. Noticing this Traci stopped too and looked at him. 

"What is it Ken?" She asked gently.

"Well… I was wondering if maybe you would…" Ken was cut off by someone screaming 'Traci!' down the street. 

Both of the turned abruptly to see who it was. 

Jen was running down the street crying her eyes out. Once she reached them she threw her arms around her friend and cried even harder. 

"Jen! What's wrong?!" Traci cried trying to comfort her hysterical friend. 

Before she could answer coming from the same direction Ken and Traci heard someone call 'Jen!'. Traci and Ken looked up to find non-other then Tai running at them at full speed. 

"Jen! Please listen to me!" Tai pleaded as he got closer to the small group.

When he was close enough Traci glared at him. "What did you do to her?!" She demanded. 

Tai looked at her. "I-I didn't do anything!" Tai yelled. 

Jen looked up. "Didn't do anything?!" She asked incredulously. "You! You were trying to play me!" She accused. 

Ken and Traci looked astonished. "You were what?!" Traci yelled. 

"Now I'm sure there's some sort of explanation for all this…" Ken tried to reason. Traci gave him a look and he shut right up. But not before saying, "Or not…"

"Jen! You don't understand! There is NOTHING going on between me and Sora!" Tai tried to tell her. 

"Then why were they're hearts beside her name?!" Jen cried. 

Tai looked at his feet. "Because I used to love her…" He murmured. 

Jen looked at him with disbelief. "Used to…?" She asked quietly letting go of Traci. 

Tai nodded. "Yeah… Used to… She kinda… Well lets just say that she never let her feelings for me get as strong as mine did for her…" Tai told Jen looking up slightly. "And now I'm getting over her… After all she is going out with _Matt_," He spat out his so-called best friend's name. 

Jen looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Oh Tai…" She said as she walked over and hugged him, Tai hugged her back, but suddenly pulled away slightly. Jen looked at him in confusion, Tai just grinned. (Soccer Chicka: *Sigh* Fordina: *Groans* Soccer Chicka: Come on! You're the one writing this part! Fordina: Yeah well…) Cupping her cheek Tai brought his face slowly down to Jen's and placed a very soft but very passionate kiss on her lips. 

"Come on…" He whispered pulling away. "Let's go…" Still in a slight daze she nodding and they walked off together leaving two very bewildered friends behind. 

"Um…" Ken started. "What just happened here?" Ken asked. 

Traci shook her head. "I really have no idea…" She said. Then she turned back to Ken when she remembered that before Jen came running up he was about to ask her something. "Ken?"

"Hmm?" He asked looking at her. 

"Before Jen came over you were going to ask me something, what was it?" Traci asked. 

This simple statement made Ken's face go completely red. "I was going to ask you… Uh…" Ken started. But they were once AGAIN interrupted. 

"Ken!" An angry voice yelled. "Ken Ichijouji! How could you have just left us without telling us?!" Yolie yelled as she, Davis, Cody, and TK made there way over to himself and Traci. 

"Well…" Ken stuttered. 

Once Yolie got closer she looked at Ken properly. "Hey Ken…? Why are you so red?" 

Again this simple statement sent him into an even deeper shade of crimson. 

"Ken? Ken are you alright?" Yolie said waving a hand in front of his face. 

Suddenly a voice said, "Ken's not home right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beep," Then they heard snickering coming from behind Ken. 

"Davis!" Yolie yelled. 

"Yeah?" Davis asked. 

"Davis sometimes you! Urg!" Yolie said exasperated. 

"Yolie calm down," Traci piped in. 

"Yeah, Davis was just being himself," TK said snickering. 

"Shut up TP!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fordina: Ahh… Another chap down… So many more to go…  
  
Soccer Chicka: Well… At least we know where we are going with this fic!  
  
Fordina: I know! I can't wait until…  
  
Ken: *Clamps hand over her mouth before she can give away everything*  
  
Tai: *Wipes brow* Good going Ken… She would have given everything away!  
  
Soccer Chicka: I know! Like when we're…  
  
Tai: *Does the same thing to Soccer Chicka* Oh god! Why can't these girls keep their mouths shut?!  
  
Ken: *Shakes head* I don't know Tai… I just don't know…  
  
Fordina: *Takes Ken's hand off her mouth* REVIEW!!  
  
Ken: *Clamps hand back on* You can never be too careful with these two… 


	7. Rules And Marshmallows

Fordina: Okay… This is the next chap… And before I forget… There is something that I have to tell you readers... There are people reading this right?  
  
Soccer Chicka: Of course there are! It's written by me!  
  
Fordina: *Ahem*  
  
Soccer Chicka: Oh yeah… Her too…  
  
Fordina: As I was saying… I've been neglecting to inform you people about something. I'm sure you've noticed that some words are spelt differently in some places. EX.) Yolie… I spell it like that…  
  
Soccer Chicka: I spell it like this… Yolei.  
  
Fordina: And there are so many more that I really don't feel like telling you about.  
  
Tai: Lazy ass….  
  
Fordina: What you call me?!  
  
Tai: Um… Carry on… *Walks away*  
  
Fordina: *Mumbles* Better have been…  
  
Ken: Um… This probably isn't going anywhere… So um…  
  
Soccer Chicka: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!!  
  
Ken: What about Card Captors?  
  
Soccer Chicka: Oh yeah… Don't own that either! ^_^  
  
Fordina: *Shakes head* Oh yeah… In this chap there is a well… Not a lot but a somewhat over use of the word Coke.  
  
Tai: Oh?  
  
Fordina: Not that kind! Coke… You know the Soda?!  
  
Tai: Oh.  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* So yeah… We don't own Coke either…  
  
Soccer Chicka: Or Marshmallows!  
  
Tai: Mmm………  
  
Ken: Oh dear…  
  
Fordina: Um… But you know who we do own… I own Traci. Soccer Chicka can have Jen. We have shared custody on James. And Karen's up for grabs.  
  
Soccer Chicka: No really, Karen is ours.  
  
Fordina: So come on down folks! Read and Review! ^o^  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperate Days  
  
By: Fordina and Soccer Chicka  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next day Li stretched as he and Eriol headed out to an information meeting for the IQ contest.  
  
"So Sakura and the others are going to meet us there?" Li asked tiredly.  
  
"Yes, that's what she said. I believe she would've invited us to breakfast but *ahem* someone was sleeping!" Eriol answered shooting a look at Li.  
  
Li shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, a genius needs his rest."  
  
Eriol laughed to himself. "You? A genius? I believe I'm the one that's the genius!"  
  
Li started. "Excuse me?" He asked indignantly pushing his face aggressively towards Eriol's.  
  
Eriol faltered. "Um…Li? Did you even bother to brush your teeth this morning?"  
  
Li growled. "Can it Eriol…No wait! Can it Mr. Reincarnation!" He laughed at his own joke.  
  
Eriol waved a hand in front of his face. "I think you're the one who should can it…"  
  
Li growled again. He was silent for a bit. "So Sakura's gonna be there?" Eriol nodded. Li contemplated this for a bit. Grudgingly he asked Eriol another question. "Do you have a breath mint?"  
  
"What was that?" Eriol asked, enjoying Li's discomfort.  
  
Li snarled. "Do you…have a breath mint?"  
  
Eriol shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Li's temper flared. "Tell me Mr. Reincarnation! Or I'll reincarnate your ass!"  
  
Eriol stared at him. He fumbled around in his pocket. "Here…" He stuffed a pack of mints in Li's hand. By this time they reached the school where they had the meeting. Sakura waved her hand at them. As they walked up to the group Li mumbled. "You're lucky we're in public…" Eriol shook his head. Li popped a breath mint in his mouth as he greeted Sakura.  
  
"Well, now that everyone's here, we should get some seats!" Madison called. They walked into the school and followed the signs to a smallish round meeting room. A couple of teachers were standing in front of the desk discussing something deeply. Other teens were milling around the room talking and laughing, waiting for the meeting to start. Sakura looked around at her friends, which looked at the other teens apprehensively. Most of the others were older then the CCS group. Then a loud group entered the room just as the CCS group sat down. Chelsea turned around and looked at the loud group. The loudest people consisted of a tall older boy with somewhat large hair, and a shorter brown haired girl. Behind them came a gentle looking, shorthaired girl who was talking to a bright blonde haired boy with a white hat. A spiky brown haired guy with goggles came next, who with a glance at Rita; seemed to be very smitten with him. A red haired guy and a longhaired bluenette boy were in a serious conversation. A very intellectual one at that. A shorthaired girl was by their side. Another blonde, this one older, was yacking away on a cell while his girlfriend looked around glumly. A tall guy, a lavender haired girl and a short brown haired kid were all laughing at a joke. The all took seats behind the CCS group. Chelsea prodded Rita, who seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"Hey…Hey Rita! Did you see that guy with the goggles?" Chelsea knew it was a stupid question, but she wanted to make sure she knew exactly who Rita was infatuated with.  
  
Rita nodded distantly. She froze suddenly, ducked and blushed. "He saw me looking at him…" She whispered embarrassed.  
  
Chelsea craned her neck to see him. "Don't be so obvious!" Rita hissed. She pulled Chelsea down. Zachary, who was beside Chelsea looked over as his arm was jostled.  
  
"What's up?" Zachary asked looking in the direction of the group. "Hey! That girl in the pink is kinda cute!"  
  
Chelsea swiped him across the head. "Shush you!"  
  
Zachary rubbed his head. "What?" He asked confusedly. "I was just stating the obvious!"  
  
Chelsea huffed and slunk into her chair. Zachary sighed and looked at her. "Do you need a hug?" He asked.  
  
Chelsea crinkled her nose. "You know very well what I need Zachary."  
  
Zachary sighed again. "Com'n Chelsea! Not here in public!"  
  
Chelsea gave Zachary a dirty look. (Fordina: No! Not that kinda dirty! Soccer Chicka: Get your mind out of the gutter!) "Zachary."  
  
Zachary shrugged. "An apology is my last guess!" Chelsea nodded. "All right…I'm sorry."  
  
Chelsea smiled. "Better, but you still owe me!"  
  
One of the teachers at the front of the room started to call for quiet. Unfortunately she never got any. After a few false starts, she finally quieted down the group…well most of them. The tall brown haired guy and the brown haired girl with longer hair were still talking loudly. It sounded as if the boy was telling a joke. "So the Numemon said, 'Not under my slimy body'!" (Soccer Chicka: For reference look at my story! Fordina: Enough!) The hall went quiet at that line. The girl was confused.  
  
"What's a Numemon?" She asked.  
  
Then they realized everyone was looking at them. "Sorry!" The boy cried as the group burst out in laughter.  
  
"As I was trying to say…" The teacher glared at the group.  
  
"Geez, tough crowd…" They heard the boy mumble.  
  
"The contest will be held in one and a half weeks. You all are free to study in your groups. I would ask that you don't help other groups, but I know that won't happen." She smirked. "At this meeting, we will explain what the contest will contain, the rules and the procedures. This will be aired on TV so we must teach *ahem* Proper TV etiquette." The teacher then went on into details.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the meeting Tai pulled Jen aside and told her that he needed to talk to her.  
  
"What about?" Jen asked.  
  
"Well… You know that… Um… Monster thing?" Tai asked.  
  
"The blinking thing?" Tai nodded. "Alright…"  
  
Tai and Jen started to walk off when Traci called to them. "Hey Jen! Where're ya going?" Traci asked.  
  
"Tai needs to explain the blink--" Tai clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I just need to discuss something with her… Heh…" Tai laughed nervously.  
  
"Okay… Can I come?" Traci asked.  
  
"Um… No…" Tai said.  
  
"Why not?" Traci asked annoyed.  
  
"Because," Tai said.  
  
"Because why? … Oh… I see…" Traci winked. Then whispered to Jen, "You go girl!" And walked away.  
  
"I don't wanna know what she was thinkin'…" Tai said.  
  
Jen laughed, "Hmm… I think I might…"  
  
Tai looked at her. "Um…"  
  
"Tai!" Kari yelled. "Are you coming or what?!"  
  
Looking at his sister Tai thought for a second. "Well… I could tell them now and get it over with… And then I wouldn't have to be the one to explain the Digimon to Jen… Izzy could do it…" Tai thought, then added. "I am SO smart sometimes I surprise myself!" "Yeah! We're coming!" Tai said grabbing Jen. "C'mon, let's go…"  
  
"But I thought that you had to…" Jen started.  
  
"Forget what I said! Now we're going with the others!" Tai told her.  
  
"But! Traci…!"  
  
"Forget Traci! I don't want to explain this! So I'm gonna make Izzy do it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The teacher huffed annoyed. "Will everyone just settle down?"  
  
Tai laughed loudly. "I thought you said the meeting was over!"  
  
The teacher glared at him. "For you it is, we only want the smart ones to stay behind." Tai glared back.  
  
"Too bad I'm too smart for this contest then…" Tai stated proudly, he continued on to sing. "I am so smart…S-M-R-T I am so smart S-M-R-T!" The teacher shook her head. He continued loudly. "I AM SO S-M-R-T!" He stopped, and slowly resaid the song in his head. He shrugged and continued. "I am so smart…"  
  
"Well I guess we should get going then…" Matt said.  
  
"…S-M-…A-….R-T!"  
  
"Yes, Tai…We all know…." Matt snickered.  
  
"Mmmm…Snickers…." Tai moaned.  
  
"Hehehe…He watches Simpsons!" Jen cried.  
  
Traci laughed. "No! They based Homer on him!" The rest of the group looked at them strangely. Traci shrugged. "Inside joke?"  
  
The teacher threw her arms up in frustration. "Only the contestants stay!" She yelled.  
  
The group looked at her. "Oh well, there goes my fun….see ya guys later…dinner's at what…4:30?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "6, Tai. We eat at 6."  
  
Tai caught on. "All right, Matt….All right." Matt scowled.  
  
The others filtered out of the room and only the contestants remained. James came bursting in late.  
  
"Well, look who it is? It's Mr. Tardy everyone!" Jen cried.  
  
James flushed in anger as all heads turned to look at him. A small rumble shook the halls. But after a second it was gone. He calmly sat down and glared coolly at Jen. "You really like to do that me don't you?" James seethed. She shrugged innocently. Traci punched them both on the arms.  
  
"Can it!"  
  
The teacher sighed and started to take attendance. " Syaoran Li and Eriol Hi-ira-giza-wa?" The teacher stuttered.  
  
Eriol smirked at the bad pronunciation of his name. "Oh we're here, and it's 'Reincarnation' not Hiiragizawa!" Li stated grinning wildly.  
  
The teacher looked weary. Eriol and Li burst out laughing. "Yes, Yes….fine Mr. Reincarnation, and Mr. Li, would you kindly contain yourselves?"  
  
Li shrugged. "Maybe later."  
  
Eriol sighed. "I'll contain myself but it won't be done kindly…"  
  
The teacher shook her head. "Fine I really don't care….Ummm…Koushiro Izumi and Ken Ichijouji?"  
  
"Here, um, it's Izzy, not Koushiro." Izzy stated.  
  
The teacher glared. "I'm not interested in your nicknames. IF it's on your sheet that's who you are. AND I don't care Mr. Li, if you have any objections!" She yelled as Li had opened his mouth to argue. Li closed it glumly. "That's better, now… Traci Kazaki and James Crusher?"  
  
"Here! We're both here." Traci piped up pulling up James' face to look at the teacher. James wrenched out of her grip and jammed his baseball hat onto his head.  
  
The teacher sighed. "I was happy for a moment…no objections but there will be…Mr. Crusher? Can you kindly remove your headwear please? It's rude."  
  
James glared at her from underneath the bill of his baseball cap. He grabbed it and stuffed into his bag. A few other girls giggled at his hastiness.  
  
"Well, next are Karen Minobe, and Jennifer Harper?" The teacher looked around the room. To Jen's dismay Karen jumped up and waved at everyone.  
  
"HI! Oh! It's so nice to meet you all! I'm Karen and this is Jen!"  
  
Jen mumbled a 'hi' and peered around the room. The teacher shook her head.  
  
"That's nice Ms. Minobe…but can you kindly sit down?" The teacher asked.  
  
Karen beamed. "Ok!" Everyone else just shook their heads.  
  
The teacher continued on with the role call, calling teens from as close as the U.S.A all the way to Australia. "Now that we're finished and you are cleared on the rules, I'm going to request that you all attend a practice at 2:30pm a week from today. You will be introduced to the host and the camera crew. I hope you all enjoy yourselves. That's all. See you a week from today…"  
  
The teens filtered out of the room. The CCS group were waiting for their people and the Digidestined were waiting for theirs. Jen saw Tai and glared. He backed up slowly with a nervous grin on his face. "You know…I'm just gonna go to the bathroom…" Tai said slowly as he turned around to make a run for it.  
  
"No you don't Tai Kamiya!" She rushed and grabbed his shoulders. "You have some explaining to do…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura ran up to Li who tried to back away as she hugged him. "Hey Li!" She cried.  
  
"Sakura…" Li started then sighed and kissed her cheek. "Hey," He whispered holding her.  
  
"AWW!!!" A voice cried across the room. "Isn't that cute Jen?!" Karen asked.  
  
Looking to where Karen had pointed Jen nodded. "Yeah… But we shouldn't pry in other peoples business," Jen said.  
  
"Never stopped you before…" James muttered.  
  
"What was that?!" Jen asked angrily. James just grinned.  
  
"But we wouldn't be interfering! I know him! He's my COUSIN!" Karen yelled. "Hey Li! Li! You who! Over here!" She called.  
  
"Oh no…" Li mumbled slowly letting go of Sakura and turned around to find Karen waving him over. "Hi Karen…" Li greeted sluggishly.  
  
"Oh Li! Don't be so shy!" Karen said. "Li! This is Jen! Jen, Li!" Karen introduced.  
  
"Hiya Li! So how do you know Karen?" Jen asked.  
  
"We're cousins…" Li mumbled. "Distant cousins…"  
  
"Oh cool," Jen said. "Traci! Come over here!" Jen called.  
  
"What?! I'm discussing something with James!" Traci yelled as she walked over to Jen.  
  
"I want you to meet someone, Traci this is Li, Karen's uh… Distant cousin…" Jen stuttered.  
  
"Oh…" Traci said, then thought. "Maybe Li isn't like Karen… I can only hope…" "Nice to meet you," She said holding out her hand. Li shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Li answered.  
  
"James!" Traci yelled. "Get your lousy butt over here for a second! Stop being so antisocial!"  
  
"What?" James asked irritable as he made his way to stand next to Traci. As soon as James came close Li almost jumped backwards in surprise.  
  
"The magic coming from this guy is immense! I'll have to keep my eye on this one…" Li thought.  
  
"This is Li, a cousin of Karen's," Traci said snapping Li out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah I know" James said.  
  
"You do?" Traci asked.  
  
"Yeah… Kathy introduced us on an earlier date," James told her. Li nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Oh…" Traci said.  
  
"So you're in this game thing too?" Jen asked changing the subject. Li nodded again. "That's cool… Who's your partner?"  
  
"Eriol…" Li said.  
  
"Li!" Sakura cried running up to him. "Hey we're getting ready to leave! You coming?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll be there in a little bit," He told her.  
  
She nodded. "Oh, okay. Can I stay with you then?" She asked, puppy dog eyes in place.  
  
Li's face softened. "You didn't even need to ask." He said putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"Ahem," Jen coughed.  
  
"Oh sorry, this is Sakura, my girlfriend, Sakura this is, well you know Karen, her friends Jen, Traci and James," Li introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sakura said politely.  
  
"So are you in the contest too?" Traci asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Nope, my entire class came here for a project from Japan, but for the most part we're here to cheer on our two competitors in the tournament!"  
  
"You're from Japan?!" Jen cried. "Do you know those guys?" She asked pointing to a group of kids one of which had really big hair.  
  
Sakura and Li looked to where she was pointing and they both shook their heads. "Nope, never seen them before," Sakura said. Li nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Jen looked over to the group of Digidestined and saw them leaving. "Oh no you don't…" She said as she ran over to them. Once she caught up with them, she grabbed Tai's shoulders, which forced him to stop and almost fall backwards… On top of Jen.  
  
"What's Jen doing?" Traci asked to no one imparticular. The others just shrugged.  
  
"Well Li… We should get going… Mr. Terada will be wondering where we are…" She said tugging on his arm.  
  
"But Sakura… Whoa!" Li said as Sakura dragged him away.  
  
"Um… Bye!" Traci waved.  
  
"Sakura! What did you do that for?!" Li hissed.  
  
"Didn't you feel the magic from that guy?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
Li nodded. "Yeah, I did. I'm going to keep an eye on him for the time being…" Li thought for a second. "I didn't feel anything from him the first time we met…"  
  
"You've met him before?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, the day I introduced you to Karen… We came across him before we met up with you guys…"  
  
"Oh…" Sakura said.  
  
"But don't worry… I won't let this guy out of my sight for too long…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it Tai! You have to tell me all about that monster!" Jen cried shoving Tai for the umpteenth time.  
  
Tai grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Com'n, what monsters! You know there aren't any monsters that live under beds!" He laughed nervously at her furious stare.  
  
"Haha…very funny…for your information the monster wasn't under my bed it was over my head! Oh God did I just rhyme?!" Jen shook her head.  
  
"Hehehe! She's a poet and she didn't know it!" Traci laughed as she poked Jen.  
  
Jen glared. "Don't poke me!"  
  
Tai laughed and poked Jen from the other side. "Poke."  
  
Jen flushed but then turned on Tai. "DON'T POKE ME!" Tai pouted.  
  
"No pokies?" Tai asked, making a funny face. Jen laughed.  
  
"You guys are distracting me! Ok Tai, tell me now!"  
  
"Tell you what?" Traci asked suspiciously. "What are you hiding now Tai?"  
  
Tai stared. "Nothing…" He shrugged. "Jen just believes in monsters that attack the park and in the night…but hey, even she can't be perfect!"  
  
Traci looked at Jen questionably. "Attack at the park?"  
  
Jen wasn't listening. "I'm not PERFECT?" She yelled. Tai shuttered.  
  
"Well, you did call our Digivices, Digimice…" Tai shrugged.  
  
Traci cocked her head to the side. "Digivice…Digimice? New video game?"  
  
Izzy, who wasn't listening until now, shuddered. "Digimice? Tai, what are you telling them?!"  
  
Tai bit his lip. "Iz…" Tai glared. "Mind your own business!"  
  
Izzy bristled. "When it comes to the Digimon it is my business!" Jen and Traci mouths dropped open. Izzy laughed nervously. "Carry on…" And he walked to talk with Joe who was walking ahead of them.  
  
"Damn you Izzy…Leave me with all the explaining…" He raised his fist in anger and yelled. "WHEN IT WAS HALF YOUR FAULT!" Izzy shrunk down as low as possible.  
  
Jen and Traci were now, to put it lightly. Totally bewildered. "Well…" Jen stated dumbstruck. "Don't we all know what Digimon are…." She was mumbling by now.  
  
"Tai…?" Traci asked quietly. "WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING YOURSELF!?" She yelled.  
  
Tai rubbed his face with his hands nervously. "Well…you see…" Tai went on to explain the Digimon, the Digital World and all the stuff that went on there. Traci was listening intently, fascinated by this new world. Jen was daydreaming about Tai.  
  
"…in the Digital World we had to cross oceans…" Tai was explaining.  
  
"Mmm…Oceans…Tai…and me on a beach…sigh….What a beautiful picture. Oh what was that Tai? Need sun screen? I'll help…" Jen sighed dreamily. She didn't realize that this was all out loud.  
  
"…And these Numemon came out of a vending machine…" Tai said.  
  
"Mm…Coke…Tai and Coke…sharing a Coke with Tai…Damn he's fine…mmm…Tanness…" Jen mumbled. Looking at Tai. "And no tan lines…"  
  
"…Sometimes we had to build a camp fire and sit around it to keep warm…" Tai stated to the fascinated Traci.  
  
"Mmm…Campfire…marshmallows…no more left! Guess I'll just have to share…get the remnants of his mouth…mmm….wanna share?" Her eyes glazed over. "Mmm…marshmallow Tai…"  
  
Tai stopped and looked at Jen who was hovering about an inch from his face. He started to sweat. "Jen you know…now's not the time…"  
  
Jen shook her head. "What?"  
  
Traci stifled her laughter…of course she had heard every word…both Tai's and Jen's!  
  
Tai slowly and reluctantly pushed her back. Damn he wanted to…but in public…making out wasn't the place… "Were you listening to anything I just said?" He asked wiping his forehead.  
  
"mmm…Marshmallow Tai… Wait…what was that? Oh no….no…I wasn't listening…did I say that out loud?"  
  
Traci burst out laughing. "EVERY SINGLE WORD!" She held her sides.  
  
Tai's temper got him. "YOU WEREN'T LISTENING EITHER?!" Tai yelled. "GEEZ YOU WOMEN!"  
  
Traci looked stunned. "I was too listening! I heard all you had to say! The Oceans…the vending machine…the campfire…sound familiar Jen?" She raised her eyebrows at her quickly flushing friend  
  
"Marshmallows too?" Jen asked quietly. Traci nodded. Jen grinned sheepishly at Tai. "You never heard that did you?"  
  
"He might not of…but I did…" Matt piped up from behind the group. Jen's face fell open with surprise. "You have an interesting imagination…no wonder Tai's having such a hard time breathing! You know, I could really go for a girl like you…" An offended 'ahem' was heard from Sora. "…IF I didn't have Sora…" Matt gave Jen a half smile and went on to talk to Sora.  
  
Jen stood dumbstruck. "Did he say what I think I heard him say?" She thought.  
  
Tai grinned at Jen. "Well, I've only have one question for you." Jen blushed.  
  
"Tai I'm sorry! I didn't-" Tai cut her off.  
  
"What kind of marshmallows?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fordina: Well that's it…. For now!  
  
Tai: You guess never answered my question.  
  
Ken: And what was that?  
  
Tai: What kind of Marshmallows?  
  
Soccer Chicka: *Dreamily* Any kind you want… Mmm… Marshmallow Tai… *Drools*  
  
Fordina: Here… *Hands Soccer Chicka a napkin* Use this…  
  
Tai: Mmm… Marshmallow…  
  
Ken: *Shakes head* I think I should end this… The other don't seem capable.  
  
Fordina: *Amen* I'm still sane!  
  
Ken: You always have been Ford-chan.  
  
Fordina: *Smiles* ^o^ Love you too Ken-chan! But we should end it here… So since you've already read it! Now Review it! Come on! It's that little button right below this text! You see it? Good. Now click it and send a review! ^o^ 


	8. And You Are?

Fordina: Okay! We are FINALLY back with another chapter! Did you all miss us?!

Soccer Chicka: Of course they did! I mean… I'm in it!

Fordina: SC… you have GOT to get your priorities straight! 

Soccer Chicka: Hmm…? Yeah, sure whatever. 

Ken: Um… can I ask WHY it took so long? 

Fordina: ::Looks at Soccer Chicka:: 

Soccer Chicka: ::Looks at Fordina:: Why are you looking at me? 

Fordina: I think SOCCER CHICKA can answer your question Ken. 

Ken: ::Looks at Soccer Chicka:: 

Soccer Chicka: Heheh… ::Nervous laughter:: Tai? 

Tai: Yeah? 

Soccer Chicka: Um… help? 

Tai: What do you need help with? 

Soccer Chicka: Grr… never mind! 

Fordina: Okay, I think we should get on with this chap since it took so long to get up. 

Ken: Disclaimers! 

Fordina: Aww… But I'm tired of doing those… You nice people out there wouldn't sue me?! Um… us! 

Tai: Yeah, they would. 

Fordina: ::Sigh:: I know. Okay! SC and I do NOT own Digimon OR CardCaptor Sakura! Got that?! Good! 

Soccer Chicka: My… someone's a little forceful this morning! 

Fordina: I'm what? 

Ken: Um… this could get ugly… I think we'll just start the chapter. 

Tai: Agreed! 

Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer_Chicka

Chapter 8

That evening Tai had dragged Jen and Traci over to Izzy's hotel room to have him explain everything about the Digimon and the Digital World… Since the last time he tried Jen wasn't listening. 

Tai walked up to the door and knocked. "C'mon Izzy… Open the damn door…" Tai muttered as he knocked on the door. 

"All right, all right! Hold on!" A voice called from behind the door. "What do you wa-" Ken stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh… Hi guys, what are you doing here?" He asked as Tai pushed his way through the door. "Tai wha-" Ken started. 

"Izzy? Izzy?!" Tai yelled. 

"Izzy's not here! Tai what are you doing?!" Ken yelled. Traci and Jen had slowly made their way into the room. 

"Izzy has some explaining to do…" Tai seethed. 

"Explaining? Explaining about what?" Ken asked. 

"The Digimon! Tai told us some stuff but I wanna hear more!" Traci cried. 

Ken looked at her incredulously. "Th-the what?!" He asked, then turned to Tai. "You told them?!" 

"Ahh…" Tai stuttered. "Not exactly…" He said, then thought of something, "You're smart, right Ken?" Tai asked.

Ken looked at him before answering. "Yeah…" He said slowly.

Tai grinned (Fordina: Don't even say anything! Soccer Chicka: What?! I wasn't! Fordina: Suuure…). "Then you can explain everything! Later!" Tai said as he ran out the door, and down to the hall to the elevator. 

"Wh-what?!" Ken yelled as he chased after Tai. "Tai! Get back here!" He yelled just as the elevator door closed. Sighing he turned around to see two very curious stares from Traci and Jen. "Guess it's up to me to explain all this…" Ken said slowly, as he walked back to the hotel room. 

"Well… It might be better this way… Jen might actually listen!" Traci said as he slapped Jen over the shoulder. 

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! It was Tai's!" Jen argued. 

"Suuure…" Traci slurred. 

"Okay you two… Get back into the room… I have a lot to tell you," Ken started as he ushered the girls to take a seat. "Now… What do you know?" He asked. 

"Not a lot…" Traci told him. 

"Absolutely nothing…" Jen stated. 

Ken sighed. "Then this is going to take longer then I thought. Now, I don't know as much as Izzy, since I wasn't there the first time, but from all I learned from the second time… Which was a lot I think I can tell you everything that you need to know," Ken told them. Two heads nodded. 

"I guess I should start off by saying that there isn't just one world… There are many, but we know of four for sure. This one, The Digital World, The Dark Ocean," He shuddered as he said it, "And the World of Dreams. The Digital World, Digiworld for short, is where millions of creatures called Digital Monsters, Digimon for short, live. The only people that have been to the Digiworld are carefully chosen children called the Digidestined. You know you are a Digidestined if you are some how given one of these," He said as he pulled out his D3 and showed it to them. "This is what gives our respective Digimon the ability to Digivolve, which simply means to grow to the next level. There are six levels, Baby, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. All Digimon have the ability to get to all these levels but not without help. That's what the Digidestined are for, mostly. We have other purposes as well. 

"We were chosen to go to the Digiworld to help it from evil Digimon that were trying to take it over… As well as a select few humans," He took a deep breath, "Including me."

Traci gasped. "What do you mean?"

"When the original group of Digidestined were in the Digital World I too made my first trip there. I had received a Digivice," He held it out again. "But I didn't know it was mine, I thought it belonged to my brother, Sam," He closed his eyes. "He told me not to touch it but I did and I was sent to the Digital World," He opened his eyes. "Time had passed and I had some what started to get over the… Death… of my brother… I was playing with his old computer when the email came. I don't need to go into much more details about this… Just that I was somehow sucked into one of the other worlds… The Dark Ocean. There I somehow turned my Digivice into the 'Dark D3'. We're still not sure how, Izzy thinks it's the will of mind. But in my first trip to the Digital World I was hit with something… And we now know that it was the 'Dark Spore'. It slowly turned me evil. But it made my smart and good at sports…" He paused. "To make a long story short I enslaved Digmon for my own pleasure, but the other Digidestined stopped me from doing anymore harm.

"When I decided to join the group of Digidestined we figured out that we had a special partner… Someone besides our Digimon. We were able to DNA Digivolve. That's when two Digimon at the Champion level combine to become a Digimon with the strength of a Ultimate. My DNA Digivolving partner is Davis. Yolie and Kari, and then there's TK and Cody. As well as Tai and Matt. But I really don't know much about that. 

"With this new power we were able to defeat Owikawa and pull the demon, that had taken over his body, out of him. It turned out that the 'demon' was an evil Digimon that the original team of Digidestined thought they had defeated… Twice."

"Twice?" Traci asked. 

Ken nodded. "Yes, again since I wasn't there I don't know much about these times, but from the stories that I have heard they had defeated Myotismon and then he came back again as VenomMyotismon. But that time he came back as MaloMyotismon. It was a tough battle, but we were able to defeat him in the end. Hopefully for good this time."

"You mean you don't know for sure?" Jen asked. 

"No, we don't. And besides… Nothing's for sure… So anything could happen…" Ken told them. 

"So maybe those stars above my head weren't just my imagination…" Jen said slowly. 

"And the black wings… And the purple…" Traci also said slowly. 

Ken looked at them funny. "What are you talking about?"

"We've both seen Digimon in our room!" Jen and Traci yelled in unison. 

"Oh dear…" Ken said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikki and Rita went off after supper for a quiet walk. There had been so much excitement for one day, it was nice to just stop and smell the roses. They walked around the block until they came to a nice park. Flowers bloomed and the evening was tranquil. Soon the two friends found a bench to relax on. 

"What a day this has been!" Nikki exclaimed as she slumped onto the bench. Rita followed suit.

"I know, I'm so tired and I'm not even in the contest!" Rita exclaimed. "Hey Nikki, did you see that guy…?" 

Nikki sighed. "For the fifth time Rita, yes I did, and yes he's cute. End of story." She shook her head. "You really got to let that go…we're all tired of hearing it!"

Rita sighed also. "Well, I just can't stop thinking about him."

Nikki laughed. "You sound like you actually know the guy! Com'n Rita! It was a once in a lifetime thing! Move on with your life!" 

At that moment a spiky goggle-wearing boy came walking down the small sidewalk. He did a double take as he passed the bench where Rita and Nikki were sitting. He scratched his head as he looked at them. "Haven't I-haven't I seen you before?" 

Nikki paled. "Well I guess I was wrong about the once in a lifetime bit…"

Rita nodded numbly. "Yeah I think…I think you have…"

Davis smiled. "Cool, hey I'm Davis." He stuck out his hand.

Rita smiled meekly. "I'm Rita…" She gently shook his hand. 

"And I'm Nikki!" Nikki cried and stuck out her hand. Davis shook it also.

"Where have I seen you guys?" Davis said, trying to place their faces. 

"At the meeting for the IQ contest…you were with a lot of other people and a guy with really big hair…" Rita answered quietly.

"Hey! That's right! You and your friends were the ones pointing at me!" Davis laughed.

Rita blushed profusely. Nikki giggled. "That was us!" Nikki cried. "Don't worry, we point and laugh at lots of people! You're just one of our favourites!"

"Nikki!" Rita hissed.

Davis grinned. "Well I'm a favourite kinda guy!"

Rita sighed with relief. She was glad he wasn't offended. 

"Hey, I'm staying at that hotel over there. Wanna meet me for lunch tomorrow?" Davis asked the girls.

"Sure!" Nikki replied for Rita. "She'd love to!"

"Well, what about you?" Davis asked confused.

"I'm busy! You two will have to go alone!" Nikki laughed. Rita turned and gave Nikki a death glare.

"Great! Tomorrow at 12?" Davis asked.

"Tomorrow…at 12." Rita replied smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai came back three hours later. Awaiting his arrival was a very angry Ken, a confused Jen, an energetic Traci, and a flustered Izzy. 

"Tai…" Ken said slowly. 

"Ken…" Tai said just as slowly. 

"Guys…" Izzy said… just as slowly. 

"Tai…?" Jen asked slowly. 

"Ken…?" Traci asked slowly. 

"Tai…" Ken repeated. "Mind telling me _why_ these two girls know… well now… everything about the Digimon? Or why they knew about it in the first place?" Ken asked, trying to keep his anger in check. 

"Ahh…" Tai started. "Well… They know everything about the Digimon because you told them…" Tai stated. Ken gave him a look. "And…" He started again. "They knew about the Digimon in the first place 'cause… I… Um… Well… I didn't tell them per say… They just kinda found out when Jen and I were… Um… Attacked?" Tai said. 

"You were attacked?" Izzy asked. 

Tai looked at Jen, "You… Didn't send the emails…?" He asked.

Jen's head snapped up. "Uh… Emails? Um… I kinda got distracted with the um… Bios and such…" She said. "So in other words… No?"

Tai shook his head. "Oi…" 

"You were attacked?" Izzy repeated. 

"Well… Not in so many words… The Digimon never actually came near us… He was kinda in the backround… Kinda transparent… And… Um… Blinking…" Tai stated. 

"Blinking?" Ken asked. 

"Yeah… It was really freaky!" Jen cried jumping up. 

"Calm down Jen…" Traci said pushing Jen back down by her shoulders. Jen took a deep breath and sat down. "So tell us more about these Digimon? All this is SO fascinating! How do you get one? Can I have one? …" She rambled on for a bit. 

"Traci, calm down. We'll tell you more later; and I don't think you can have one… You need one of these remember?" Ken asked holding out his D3. Traci nodded gloomily.

"Well… It was great seeing you guys again… But I have to get these two lovely ladies home before it gets too dark!" Tai said as he grabbed Jen and Traci's arms. 

"Tai!!!!!" Jen and Traci yelled as he dragged them out of the room. 

"Tai!!!!!" Ken and Izzy yelled as he dragged Traci and Jen out of the room. 

Once outside the hotel Tai stopped and looked at the two flustered girls. 

"You girls alright?" He asked. Jen almost screeched.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She yelled throwing her hands to his throat to choke him. 

"Uh... Jen… Please… let… go…" Tai gasped as he tried to break free from Jen. He looked at Traci. "Traci…?" Traci just stood there and smiled. He sighed. "Damnit…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis stood tapping his foot. He was late, but as he looked at his watch he realized Rita was later! He was majorly amused that someone could actually be worse with time management then he was. Then it struck him. Of course she was late! She was a girl! He laughed at himself for being so stupid. He entertained himself by watching all the different people walk in and out of the hotel. He scratched his head. He thought that he might have to keep up the conversation by himself because she had seemed like a quiet girl. He shrugged. No biggie for Davis the motormouth! He glanced up when he heard someone clearing their throat. Rita was standing beside him looking completely nervous. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late…I…uhh…was trying to finish getting ready but my friends kept interfering." She grimaced at the memory of all the 'Oooo wear this Rita!' and 'Will he kiss you Rita?'.

Davis gave her an easy smile. "No problem. I was late myself. But then again it wasn't because of friends…it was my own fault." He shrugged. "So do you have any idea on where you want to go?"

Rita turned the question over in her mind. For some reason the only restaurant she could think of was McDonald's. "I don't know many restaurants here…"

"Neither do I! I guess we'll have to walk around and find one!" He led her out of the hotel.

"Are you sure we won't get lost?" Rita asked apprehensively. "I mean Toronto is pretty big."

"When you're with me, we'll never get lost!" Davis exclaimed trying not to let the thought of the airport lay too heavy on his conscience. He quickly glanced at the street names as they walked by. "Plus, I know the name of the hotel, so if we do have trouble we could always phone Tai. He'd know what to do!" Davis smiled proud of himself to think of such a plan. His idol would never let him down!

Rita smiled. "I guess." She turned to look at the stores and restaurants on the streets. 

"Hey! How about Pizza?" Davis cried pointing across the street. "Mm…Canadian bacon!"

Rita giggled. "It sounds good." They walked across the street and into the quiet pizzeria. They sat down in a booth. Davis fiddled with the utensils and picked up the menu.

"So do you want your own pizza or do you wanna share?" Davis asked peering at her from over the menu.

Rita flushed. "What kind of pizza do you like?" She asked timidly.

Davis had a hungry glint in his eye. "The Works…"

Rita laughed freely for the first time around him. Davis glanced at her. She was finally loosening up. 

"I think I'll have to have my own pizza…" She smiled. "I like just cheese."

"Just cheese?" Davis asked incredulously. "You haven't lived girl!" He lifted her wrist to check her pulse. "Just as I thought. You need some excitement! You're having a slice of my pizza whether you like it or not!" 

Rita slowly withdrew her hand as she reverted into her shyness. "I guess I'll try some."

Davis furrowed his brow when she looked around. She was shy, unlike the other girl he had met who was more out going. She was quiet too; painfully so. He titled his head. She reminded him of…of…Kari! He was startled at the realization. She turned her head back to the menu. Yes, if she cut her hair…she could be a Kari look-alike. His stomach flipped. Kari, the girl that he'd liked for so long… "_The one who's going out with T.K._" He reminded himself silently. Rita smiled as she realized Davis looking at her. He grinned back. She flushed. "_So much like Kari…_" He thought fervently. Another chance to find someone that mattered to him like Kari had…And he wasn't going to blow it. He gulped. It would be harder then he thought. "Well, I really like your dress." Davis said out loud.

Rita jumped and blushed deeper as she looked down at her pink flowered summer dress. Nikki had picked it out. She'd have to thank her later. "Thank you. I was umm…thinking that you looked really great…not that you don't any other day…" She added quickly.

Davis smiled. "Thanks. I know I'm pretty good-looking huh?" Davis felt an inner cringe with what he just said. "_Damn…how did that slip out? Kari hates when I'm full of myself. I better try to do things Kari would like._" He thought. 

Rita nodded. How did he change from sweet and caring to fun loving and cocky? 

The waiter stepped up to them. "So what'll it be?" 

Davis nodded at Rita. "I'll have the 16 inch pizza with The Works. And a large Coke."

"Right, and you?" The waiter asked looking at Rita. 

"The personal pizza with only cheese and a medium Sprite." She answered handing the waiter the menus. "Thank you."

"No problem." The waiter walked behind the counter.

"So, Rita, how did you end up being here…I mean do you live here in Toronto?" Davis asked.

"No I said that I didn't know any restaurants here…" She answered quietly.

Davis smacked his head. All ready he was blowing it. "Sorry about that. I'm from Japan. I'm here with a group of my friends. Two of them are entered in this big IQ test that's being held here."

"Wow, really? I'm from Japan too. I'm here with my class accompanying the kids in my class that are in the IQ test too! What a coincidence!" Rita exclaimed slowly letting go of her shyness again.

"Yeah? Where in Japan are you from?" Davis asked, truly pleased.

"Reedington. It's a small town near Tokyo." Rita replied.

"Hey cool. I'm from Tokyo, in Odaiba." Davis replied.

"That's so interesting that we're both here because of our friends!" Rita cried.

"I should go thank them for bringing me here, so that I could meet you." Davis grinned. He was rewarded with a deep blush and a smile from Rita. "_Score one for Davis-Man!_" Davis thought happily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rita got back to the hotel that night she ran up to her room which she shared with Nikki and Chelsea. 

Once on her room she threw off her shoes and fell onto her bed. She sighed. 

"Oh… Rita's back from her date!" Chelsea squealed. 

Blushing Rita sat up, "It wasn't a date!" 

Chelsea nodded, "Right, and Zachary doesn't lie!" Nikki and Chelsea laughed. 

"So really, how did it go?" Nikki asked sitting across from Rita. 

Rita fell back onto the bed, "Wonderful…" She sighed again. "We went for pizza, talked… We found a little park and went for a walk…"

Chelsea inched forward, "So…?"

Rita flushed, "So what?" She inched back. 

Nikki sighed, "Rita… You know what we wanna know!" 

Chelsea nodded, "Yeah Rita come on! Just tell us!" She cried. 

"Tell you what?" Rita asked as her blush grew to crimson. 

"Did he kiss you?!" Both girls yelled. 

"He kissed you?!" Madison and Sakura cried as they came running into the hotel room. 

"C'mon Rita! Spill!" All four of them shouted. 

"He didn't kiss me!" Rita yelled finally cracking. "Are you happy? He didn't kiss me!" 

"Rita…" Nikki said slowly. 

"I thought he was… But he didn't…" She said as she remembered their departure.

"_So um… Can I see you to-morrow?" Davis asked as he and Rita stopped in front of the hotel doors. _

Blushing Rita replied, "I-I'd love to… Oh I mean sure… To-morrow would be fine!" 

Davis grinned, "Great! Pick you up at the same place as today?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Looking at the hand on her shoulder Rita smiled, "Sounds good… Well um…. I-I had a great time!" 

Davis' grin grew, "I'm glad! I had fun too!" He stopped, **'Now what do you do Davis-man?! Should I take a chance? Kari never liked it when I was forward… Better not take the chance…'** Davis thought. "I should get going…"

Rita's smile faltered, "Oh… Okay, well I should probably get going anyway!" She smiled again, "But I'll see you to-morrow?"

"Of course!" Davis said as he took his hand off her shoulder. Deciding to take the safe route, Davis took her left hand a kissed it lightly, "I'll see you to-morrow," He said as he started to walk away. 

"But he did kiss my hand…" Rita said blushing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen was sleeping soundly in her room. The window was open, which let the stars and moon light in. a soft breeze played off the sleeping brunette's hair and brushed it gently out of her face. She sighed contently and rolled over onto her side so her face fell into the moonlight. A small rustling could be heard, different from the breeze yet so quiet it could be mistaken for it. The rustling became the sound of paws on carpet as it creeped towards the sleeping girl. A small creak came from the top of it. A flickering image was walking up to Jen's face. The image brushed its cheek against hers and whipped its star tipped tail from side to side. Jen felt the faintest touch on her cheek and opened one eye. The image flickered steadily now as it tried to communicate. 

"Help… caught… digivice… must…seek…" The image's voice cracked. 

Jen fully awoke, "What's happening? Who are you? What do you want?" She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 

"Caught… must… help! Seek… help… digivice… friend… crest…" The image was now slowly disappearing. 

"Wait! You're not making any sense! Talk to me! Who are you?!" Jen cried as she tried to grasp the image. 

"Help friend!… chosen… must help…! Forsaken one… kills… keeps…! Set… me… free!" The image of the small dog with star tipped ears and tail, a cute tuft of hair on her head and a small nose disappeared completely. Jen was left baffled and confused. But on her lap sat an interesting device that she had seen Tai use. 

"A D-Terminal?" She asked herself. 

Traci stretched in her sleep as she snuggled deeper into her covers. Soft music was playing in the background and the window, unlike Jen's, was firmly closed. the sleeping girl never heard the scratches or soft bumps on the window as something tried to unlatch it. finally the window slipped open and the breeze fluttered into the room causing Traci to dig even deeper into her covers. A wing beat could be heard as an image appeared above Traci's bed. It dropped gently and nudged the girl awake with its head. Traci rubbed her eyes sleepily as the image flickered it spoke quietly. 

"Must… find… to… help…" The image whispered. 

"Must find what?!" Traci asked, intrigued by the figure, "Are you a Digimon?!"

"Digivice… help… trapped… soul…" The image continued as if it never heard the girl speak. 

"Forsaken… banished… help… souls…" The image faltered badly, "Chosen… must… help… you… chosen!"

"I'm a chosen?! What? Wait! You're not making any sense. Who's a chosen? I'm not!" Traci yelled at the image as it disappeared. 

Traci blinked. The little winged, fairy creature's image was gone. She glanced at her window. It was closed and latched just as if nothing had happened. As her eyes sweeped the room her eyes finally rested no a small computer type device she had seen the others communicate with…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fordina: Yay! Chapters done! Whoohoo! 

Soccer Chicka: Yup, now we just have to do the next one!

Fordina: Oi… 

Soccer Chicka: Hey it won't be THAT bad!

Fordina: But we can't think of anything to write!

Soccer Chicka: ::Thinks:: Hmm… You have a point there… 

Fordina: See? Darnit… Ah well, we'll think of something. We always do!

Soccer Chicka: That we do. 

Fordina: So, join us next time!

Tai: Same Digi place! Same Digi channel! 

Ken: I thought we went over that… 


	9. Questions Asked, Answers Gotten

Fordina: :: twists her hands uncomfortably :: Um… sorry it took so long… 

Soccer Chicka: Yeah… we kinda took like a… what? Five, six month break? 

Fordina: :: nods :: Yeah, 'bout that… But, we are here and we have another chapter! 

Tai: And it better be good for the amount of time you made them wait… 

Soccer Chicka: Of course it's good! It was done by me wasn't it?! 

Fordina: :: ahem :: 

Soccer Chicka: Oh yeah, her too. 

Fordina: :: sighs :: What I have to put up with… 

Soccer Chicka: Aw, com'n! You know you love us!

Fordina: :: sighs again :: Know all too well. Anyway! This is chapter nine of Desperate Days. And we're hoping to actually make it move soon! Yay!

Ken: 'Bout time I say. I told you guys to do that almost three chapters ago! 

Soccer Chicka: Ken hush! We were busy writing what the people love and the people seem to love our humor! And can you blame them?! 

Fordina: If I tried really hard I probably could. But that's not the point. Who's doing disclaimer? 

Tai: *raises hand* Oh! Me! Me! 

Fordina: Fine. Get it over with… it's too depressing… 

Tai: Soccer Chicka and Fordina do NOT own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura. 

Fordina: Thank you Tai. Now—

Soccer Chicka: ON WITH THE SHOW! 

Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer_Chicka

Chapter 9

It was the next morning and Traci was sitting in class trying to pay attention. Although she wasn't being very successful… 

_'Hmm… What was that… creature… that was in my room last night…?' _She asked tapping the desk with her nails._ 'It couldn't have been a… a… a Digimon could it? I mean… Ken said that you had to be a Digidestined to have one. As well as have on of those Digivices…'_ She grabbed her bag and started to search through it. _'I know I brought it with me… It's not a Digivice… But I think I remember seeing Tai with one…' _Traci pulled something out. "Got it!" 

"Ms. Kazaki!" The teacher yelled at the front of the class. 

"Um… Yes sir?" Traci asked hesitantly. She could hear the rest of the class snickering behind her. 

"Would you mind containing yourself until after class?" He asked tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently. 

"Yes sir…" Traci said glumly as she put the D-Terminal back into her bag and went back to sulking. 

After class James came running up to a still sulking Traci who was slowly walking out of the classroom. 

"Trac, what's wrong?" James asked stepping in front of her so that she couldn't get past him. 

Seeming to come out of her daze Traci looked up at her best friend. "Huh? Oh it's nothing James…" Traci said as she tried to get past him. But he would just move back into her way. "James? Could you move out of the way? I have to get to my locker and it's on the other side of the school. Which doesn't help since my classroom is right there," She said pointing to a room across from the one they had just exited. 

"I keep telling you to move into my locker. Not like I use it," James told her. 

"Yeah well… You would if you actually did the work…" Traci mumbled. 

"Harsh…" James muttered. 

Traci looked up at him. "Sorry… Sorry, sorry, sorry. That was stupid of me." 

"So you going to tell me what's wrong?" James asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You won't leave me alone until I tell you will you?" James shook his head. Traci sighed. "Darn… Knew you wouldn't but thought I would give it a try anyway."

"So? Out with it!" 

"Not here okay? Come over to my place after school and I'll tell you all I know…" Traci told him. Then added silently in her head, _'I just hope Ken and the rest don't kill me for telling him…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen sat at her desk in her last period class. The dreaded math…. how she loathed it. So she made up this time for daydreaming and such. Today, she used this time to think about the supposed Digimon that had visited her the night before. She tried to piece together the words that it had said to her….but it wasn't making sense. She had concluded that it was a Digimon….a female one. But as to what she was doing or what she wanted, Jen was clueless. Other then her last statement, 'set me free', the rest was a whole lot of mumbo jumbo. She tapped her pencil on her binder as she watched the clock. Ten minutes… of hell….She sighed. What did the D-Terminal mean though?! She took it out and looked at it intently. She opened it and fiddled around with the buttons. 

"Stupid thing…why won't you turn on?!" She cried out loud almost slamming the poor D-Terminal into the desk.

Her math teacher blinked. "Uhh…Jen….what are you doing?" He asked looking at the D-Terminal curiously.

"Oh! Uh…Nothing….You know…these damn battery-powered scientific calculators! I think the battery is dead…." Jen grinned sheepishly.

"I see…" Her teacher cocked an eyebrow and went back to his work.

Jen shook her head and looked at the D-Terminal once more. It had turned on. She smiled to herself for knowing how to turn it on and went on fiddling with it. "_A few whacks did it good…_" She thought to herself. She found the email part of the terminal and decided to try it out. She quickly typed in a message and pressed the send button. She grinned. "_I hope this gets him in trouble…._" She thought giggling silently. "_Cuz, he should have told me about Digimon a LONG time ago…._" She smirked. She looked at the D-Terminal with a sudden new light. "_I think me and this D-Terminal are gonna have some good times…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traci was about half way home when she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders. Trying to stay calm she turned around quickly ready to strike her attacker. As she lifted her fist she noticed that it was James. 

"James! Don't do that, you scared me half to death!" She said mock slapping him on the shoulder. James just laughed. 

"Thought I'd see if those classes that you were taking did you any good!" She glared at him. "And apparently they did," James blushed hard as he noticed that he still had his arms around her. "Um… Sorry…" He said letting go. 

Traci smiled, "Doesn't matter. So you still coming to my place?" She asked as she started walking again. 

James ran up to her, "I wouldn't have come to find you if I wasn't, considering I live in the opposite direction," He pointed out. 

"Good point. Sure your parents won't mind you not being home? Traci asked. 

"Nope, they probably won't even notice that I'm not there."

"Oh come on! Of course they will! You'll just phone them when you get to my place," Traci decided for him. 

James just sighed, "Whatever…"

"You know, I think that's starting to become your new favorite word! You've been saying it a lot ya know," She said poking him in the side slightly. 

"Hey! Don't do that!" James yelled as he backed away a little. 

Traci turned a corner, "Well come on! My house is just over this way!" 

"I think I know where you live Traci," James said running back over to her. "I've known you for what…? Seven, six years now?" He asked thoughtfully. 

"More like eight but I'll let that one slide," She grinned at him. 

"Sure you will," He pushed her a little. 

"Hey! Don't you know you're not supposed to push girls around!?" Traci yelled as she regained her balance. 

"Yeah, but you're not a girl!" Knowing he was in for it he started running ahead of her. 

"James Crusher you get back here!" Traci yelled running after him. But he just laughed and kept running. 

Once she caught up with him they were standing in front of her house. James was once again standing with his arms crossed against him chest, a serious look on his face. 

"Now what?" Traci asked irritated. "You were happy, what's with the face?" 

"You said you'd tell me what's up today and I'm just making sure I get all the information," Traci sighed and walked past him to the front door. 

"And you'll hear it all. Although I doubt you'll believe me," She opened it and walked in. James followed. 

"Try me," James said as he walked over to her room, and beckoned her to follow him. Once they were both inside her bedroom James sat down on the bed and patted the spot in front of him. Walking over Traci laid down and placed her head in his lap. Sighing she closed her eyes. "So, talk," James said as he fiddled with her hair. 

"You won't believe me," She told him again. 

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you," He said leaning against the wall. 

"Alright…" And she went on to tell him all she knew about the Digimon and the Digital World. "…and now I don't know what to think… Because I'm pretty sure what I saw was a Digimon! And I got this D-Terminal thingie…" She sighed and looked up at him, "You don't believe me do you?" She asked reaching one hand up to move his face to look at her. "Well? Do you or don't you?"

He looked back down at her and smiled to himself at how cute she looked with that expression on her face. It was a cross between seriousness and anxiousness and perhaps a bit of fear? But why fear? 

"If you say it's true then it's true," James said taking her hand that still lay on his cheek. 

Traci smiled, "Thanks Ja—" She was cut off by the sound of the front door opening then someone running over to her room. 

Jen then came running into her room D-Terminal in hand and a now shocked face on. "Traci! Guess wha—Whoa… Sorry for interrupting there Traci…" James blushed as Traci got up off his lap and sat cross legged on the bed. 

"Damnit Jen, get your mind out of the gutter!" Traci cried. 

Jen grinned as she saw the expression on James' face. _'Hmm… So little James over here is embarrassed? But why? But of course! …He likes Traci…'_ She snickered to herself at how she could use this information. "Well either way, I need to talk with Traci, so James, go away!" 

"Jen!" Traci yelled. 

"That's okay, I should get going anyway…" James said as he got off the bed. "Um… I'll call you later ?"

"Yeah, sure," Traci said as she watched James leave. "Bye!" She called. 

"Bye," Was the quiet reply. 

"So… What were you two doing?" Jen grinned. Traci just glared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis sighed as he knocked on Tai's hotel room door. He glanced behind him at the elevator and replaced a strand of hair into its proper position. Tai's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. A rather grumpy voice.

"Matt, I didn't MEAN to tell Jen and Traci about the Digimon! Jen kinda found out on her own and with Traci it kinda just slipped out…!" Tai was saying loudly.

"How can something like that just slip out Tai?! It was supposed to be a secret! No one is supposed to know about them! Can we not trust you with anything!?" Matt yelled back at Tai.

"Well I can certainly trust you with the door Matt!!!" Tai cried. (Soccer Chicka: THE DOOR! THE FRICKIN' DOOR! Fordina: SHUT UP!)

"Tai, I thought you were ok with that…" Matt said seriously.

Tai pouted and crossed his arms. "Well you thought wrong."

Davis stood outside the door dumbfounded. What was Tai talking about? What was he not ok with?

Suddenly panicking Davis started to bang on the door, "TAI ARE YOU OK?!" He screamed pounding his fists on the door. "TAI ANSWER ME!! BREATHE!!! DAMN YOU BREATHE!!! EVERYTHING IS OK TAI!!! IT'S ALRIGHT!!!! Someone get me an ambulance and an axe so I can break down this door to help Tai! He's not ok!"

Tai and Matt looked at each other. Tai sweatdropped and opened the door for the now panicked Davis. "TAI!! YOU BREATHED!!!" Davis cried throwing his arms around his idol.

"Ok, yeah, get off of me. I know I'm attractive but contain yourself please! I don't swing that way!" Tai said urgently trying to pry Davis' arms off of him.

Davis let go and looked up. "Tai! I thought you were gonna die!" (Soccer Chicka: hehe…he's a poet and he didn't know it… Fordina: Old School Jen… old school, plus how does it make him a poet?)

Matt smirked. "Davis, I wouldn't be surprised if Tai never died. I think you need to calm down."

"Hey! What were you doing outside my room anyway?" Tai glared at Davis. "You're not trying to stalk me again are you? I told you the next time you did I'd call the cops!" 

Davis sighed. "I just needed to tell you some good news…" All of a sudden Davis' eyes went slack and he started to drool.

Matt's nose turned up in disgust. "You're just like a puppy. Better get some newspaper Tai, I think he may wet himself…"

Davis snapped out of his state. "I am not! I'm in love dumbass!"

Matt gave Davis the 'evil eye' . "I meant….I'm in love Mr. Ishida…." Davis corrected himself.

Tai glared at Davis again. "We knew that Davis…You make that perfectly clear every time you look at my sister. Now, is there anything else? Matt and I were discussing something important."

"But it's not Kari!!!" Davis exclaimed.

"IT'S NOT KARI?!" Matt and Tai repeated incredulously. 

"It's not Kari." Davis confirmed with short and serious nod of his head.

Tai was utterly speechless so Matt voiced the question they both had in mind. "Who?"

Davis looked at his feet. "Her name's Rita." He blushed. "She's amazing. She's just…great. I mean I can't explain it, can't explain this feeling…She is a lot like Kari though. But there's one difference…She likes me back!" Davis sneaked a peek at the two older boys. Tai was looking at Davis intently, thinking about what he had said. Matt looked a bit dreamy, a rare look for Matt because of his strong persona. "Guys?" Davis asked quietly. "What do ya think?"

Tai opened his mouth. "You said she's a lot like Kari but there's only one difference…?" Tai asked confused. "How could they be so similar…? Are you sure Davis?"

Tai was interrupted by the door bursting open. Jen and Traci came running breathlessly into the room. Tai looked at them in confusion. Jen held up a finger so she could catch her breath. 

"Sorry to come bursting in…" Traci apologized as Jen pushed her way in front of her.

"Look….Look at this!" Jen waved her D-Terminal in Tai's face. "We both have one!"

Tai was stupefied. Matt shook his head in shock. He grabbed the D-Terminal out of Jen's hands.

"Hey!" Jen shouted. "That's mine!"

Matt fiddled around with the buttons. "It's real" He stated as Jen grabbed the D-Terminal back.

"And it's mine!" She cried. 

"But only the Digidestined have those!" Davis shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Tai and Matt yelled in unison. 

"Digidestined…" Traci breathed. "We're Digidestined…"

Jen literally bounced around the room. "That means it was a Digimon! And she's mine! All mine!" She was giggling like a little schoolgirl, totally amazed at what adventure was starting.

"Digimon?!" Cried the boys. 

"You never mentioned anything about that…" Matt added.

Jen looked at him seriously. "She visits at night and sounds like she need help. When I try to touch her she disappears. It's the weirdest thing."

Traci nodded her approval. "That's what happens with mine too."

Tai shook his head. "You guys, I don't think…" He was interrupted by a cry from Jen.

"Now we can go the Digital World!" She laughed as she started singing. "I'm going to the Digital World, You're going to the Digital World…We ALL go to the Digital World! We all—" She was interrupted by a cry from Matt.

"HEY! Look, you're not Digidestined just because you have D-Terminals…And the stupid kid over here…" He gestured to Davis. "…shouldn't have made you think otherwise."

"You need one of these…remember?" Tai flashed his Digivice at the girls.

Traci hung her head. "I guess so…It was kind of dumb for me to think that I could be Digidestined…"

Jen glared fiercely at Tai. "How could you say something so mean?! We are Digidestined. I don't care what you say! You're not gonna dash my hopes. I'll prove it! You just watch!" And with that Jen lead a quiet Traci out of the hotel room.

Tai's face contorted. "Wait…"

Matt cringed. "Ouch…"

Davis sighed. "Tai, you need to learn a lot about women…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was walking briskly back home after leaving Traci's place, cursing himself the entire way. 

"Stupid, stupid me! Why… why do I have to… to feel for her…?" James asked himself quietly. He turned another corner but stopped to rest against the wall of the building. Clenching his fists tightly he sighed and slammed his fist into the wall behind him. Causing the whole street to tremble slightly. 

Li was just down the street from James, he'd decided that he better get out of the hotel now before something drastic happened to Eriol, when he felt the tremor in the earth. Stopping suddenly as he looked forwards and saw James standing there with his fists clenched and hitting the wall repeatedly. He could feel something coming from him. And it was just as powerful as before. But how could this guy have gotten those kinds of powers? 

"Hey!" Li yelled out. "How are you able to do that?!" 

Startled James looked up and saw Li running towards him, "Able to do what?" He asked. 

"I know it's you that was making the ground shake. I can sense it," Li told him. 

"You can sense it? Look kid I don't even know who you are." 

"The names Li Syaoran. I'm in the IQ contest as well. We've met twice," Li told him, holding up two fingers. "Now confess that it was you that was making the ground shake or I swear…" 

"You swear what? I'm twice your size kid! You couldn't possibly do anything to me!" 

"Oh yeah?" Li asked. 

"Yeah," James challenged. 

Putting his hand behind his back Li reached for one of his elemental cards, waiting to call forth help if needed. 

"You don't want me to do anything…" Li told him. 

"You couldn't hurt a fly kid," James' hands curled into fists once more and the ground began to tremor. 

Li looked on in victory, "I KNEW it was you!" 

James looked at him in surprise. "What?" 

Li looked at him smugly and stepped up to him, "You made the ground shake. I saw you before and I just saw you do it again, now just CONFESS!" 

James backed away a bit, "I… I don't know what you're talking about…" James told him. 

Li smirked, "Sure you don't," He stepped closer again. 

"Back off kid…" James threatened. 

"Or what? You'll make the ground shake again?" James just looked at him. "That's all the proof I need," Li backed up a bit and started to turn around, making his way back to the hotel. 

"Who are you?" James asked. 

"I told you, Li Syaoran, I'm in the IQ contest with you. See you there," And he walked away. 

James just stared in confusion then smacked his head, "Damnit! What ever happened to NOT letting anyone find out?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness rang against metal as an attack whistled through the dull and almost lifeless air. A clump of rags and teeth growled as another of his attacks was thwarted by the stronger-than-steel metal bars that imprisoned him. The Digidestined of long ago had forged the prison with all of their hopes, dreams and aspirations linked together in one mighty metallic prison cell. Their work had lasted one thousand years, one thousand years of freedom against the evil, vile creature know as the Forsaken One. His henchmen called him that, although he was a Digimon. He was from their world. He controlled them only by their purest fears and desires. They feared him above any other thing. That's how he knew he could control them. They all failed to realize he was still imprisoned. But if any of them did, the others turned on the one to wipe the traitor out. And they also knew The Forsaken One's time in the prison was about to come to an end. The metallic bars were thinning with every passing day; they weakened and were rusting. Forsakenmon knew that soon, soon his glorious moment would be at hand. He'd be free, free once more to ravage the Digital World that betrayed him, free to kill. He intended to seek revenge on those who had put him there, and he, being timeless, would not have realized the long ago Digidestined would be dead. He curled back into the darkness, his darkness. The one he would create…for everyone…The Digidestined would then pay…they would feel his wrath. He laughed mercilessly. He wouldn't just kill them…oh no….he had much more planned. Maybe he'd let them become his minions…like the thousands of Digimon he all ready commanded. He smirked, the soulless Digimon. The only thing he worried about…the only thing he had any doubt about was if the Digidestined received outside help. That chance being ultimately thin, he thought little of it. He must stop the outside influence…that meant a job for his minions…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn that Tai! How could he say such a thing? This DOES prove that we are! It does!" Jen cried. 

"Well maybe not… maybe it just proves that we're insane…?" Traci added. 

"We're not insane. If anyone is insane it's either Tai or James." 

"James isn't insane!" Traci told her. 

"Yeah, yeah. And he doesn't like you!" Jen said sarcastically. 

"H-he likes me…?" Traci squeaked. "No… no. James? Why would James like me of all people?"

Jen shrugged, "Heck if I know, but why not? Not like you're ugly."

"I guess not…" 

"Not at all," A voice behind them said. 

Turning quickly the two girls breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Ken, "Damnit, you scared the shit out of us!" Jen yelled. 

Ken blushed, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." 

"Why did you say 'not at all'?" Traci asked. 

He blushed harder, "I heard the last bit of your conversation and I couldn't help but add that you aren't ugly at all. The opposite in fact."

It was Traci's turn to blush, "Really?" Ken nodded. 

Jen stood there between the two and shook her head; "Maybe I should leave you two alone?" She suggested. 

Traci looked at her, "Why would you do that?"

Jen shook her head again in disbelief, "Because you two seem to be having some sort of a moment here, and I don't want to be the third wheel." 

"You aren't the third wheel. And what moment? Ken would hardly go for someone like me," Traci pointed out matter-of-factly, totally ignoring the fact that he was standing right behind them. 

Jen looked at her unbelieving, "Really? I beg to differ," She turned to Ken, "Would you like to go out with her?" 

Ken choked, then stuttered out, "Ah—I—well," He stopped, unsure what to say. 

Traci looked to Jen, "See? I told you." 

"Of course."

"What?" Traci asked. 

"I said, 'of course'," Ken repeated. 

"Of course what?" 

"Of course I'd like to go out with you…" He said quietly. 

"Seriously?" Traci asked stunned. 

"Seriously," Ken answered. 

"See? I told you," Jen smirked. "I'll leave you two al—one," She dragged out the word, "I'll make my way back home. See you later Traci!" She winked and ran out of sight. 

"J-Jen!" Traci yelled after her. But once she was out of sight she sighed and turned back to Ken. "So…" 

"So…" Ken looked around slowly, his eyes darting back and forth. His right hand graced her cheek, causing her eyes to close. He traced her lips with his fingers, moving ever so close. She could feel his breath on her lips; they were only millimeters apart when… 

"I can't…" Traci back away and ran off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This serious Tai! Why didn't you let me in on this?!" Izzy cried as Tai slumped in his desk's chair.

"Because I didn't think it was something to worry over. Plus, you have more important things on your mind…Like the IQ test." Tai answered boredly as he swiveled the chair in a circle. He spun once and stopped so suddenly that he was thrown from the chair. "What the…?"

Izzy stood there holding the back of the chair. "Tai, I'm serious! This is very important!" He said as he glared down at Tai. "The girls having these D-Terminals may be connected with the strange radio waves I've been receiving from the Digital World. Because of these waves, I've been unable to communicate with Gennai. And these wings and stars they've been talking about."

"And the blinking Digimon…" Mumbled Tai. 

"And the blinking Digimon." Izzy repeated. "I'm going to have to see those D-Terminals…and perhaps interview the girls on what they think about all this." Izzy started to pace, deep in thought. 

"Don't even bother." Tai replied retrieving his chair and stuffing himself in it.

Izzy stopped to turn and raise an eyebrow at Tai's skeptical face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that they'll just go nuts." Tai answered, eyes closed as he relaxed in the chair. "Jen and Traci were almost fainting they were so excited." Tai opened one eye. "I haven't seen excitement like that since Matt's last concert." Tai smirked.

"Well, weren't you a bit excited when you found out that you were a Digidestined?" Izzy asked logically.

"Yeah…but I didn't almost pee my pants…" Tai retorted.

"They've never heard or thought of something like this before. It blows their minds. Just as it did for me when I found out." Izzy replied.

"They ARE NOT Digidestined!" Tai cried jumping up. "All they have are stupid D-Terminals! They need crests and tags…REMEMEBER?" 

"Have you looked at the other side of the story Tai?" Izzy asked reasonably. "The blinking stars and wings they've seen…how they've actually RECEIVED D-Terminals?"

Tai looked uncomfortable. "And…"

Izzy glared at Tai. "There's more?!" Tai nodded. "I can't believe you!" Izzy cried, frustrated.

"Jen told me about a strange dream she had. Well, she said she thought it was real, but it was so weird it had to be a dream. She said that she saw a little dog, with stars on her ears and tail, blinking as it walked up to her. She said it talked, but just a whole bunch of jumbled words she couldn't piece together. The only thing she understood was her last phrase. 'Set me free!'. And then it just disappeared. It must have been a dream…what else could it have been?" Tai asked as he sat down once more. "Could it be the same kind of thing we saw in the park?"

"I think it is Tai. I think that this is just the beginning. We better learn what we can…as soon as possible. The longer we wait…well, I think it'll result in us scrambling…"

"_For your lives…_" A deep voice resonated in a dark corner of the Digital World.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Fordina: Well that's it for now. 

Soccer Chicka: Are you serious? We just ENDED it there?! 

Fordina: :: sweatdrop :: Um… Chicka? You ended it there… not me… 

Soccer Chicka: Well it wasn't all my fault! You choose to end it there! 

Fordina: Because it's a nice suspenseful ending :: smiles :: 

Soccer Chicka: *grumbles* 

Fordina: Well, that's for coming! And I hope to see you here again when we post our next chapter. 

Soccer Chicka: When ever that may be *smiles*

Fordina: :: smacks head :: Bai all. 

Soccer Chicka: Bybye! 


	10. Thinking Things Through, Or That Lack Of

Fordina: Wow… I think we're on a roll. 

Soccer Chicka: All because of me of course. 

Fordina: -_-** Sure. 

Soccer Chicka: ^_^ 

Ken: Why the sudden change in pace? 

Fordina: :: shrugs :: I dunno. Just happened. 

Soccer Chicka: No kidding, it's really weird… 

Tai: *nods* 

Fordina: But we should probably get to the next chap. Who's doing the disclaimer? 

Ken: I will. 

Fordina: Good. 

Ken: Fordina and Soccer Chicka do not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura. 

Tai: OR KITKAT! 

Ken: -_-** Or kitkat… But we own Jen, Traci, James and Karen. 

Fordina and Soccer Chicka: ENJOY!

Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer_Chicka

Chapter 10

Sakura smiled as she walked down the street, her hand gripping Li's firmly. Madison was to her side, her hand in Eriol's. The girls smiled and giggled with each other. The two boys just looked at them confused. 

"What's so funny?" Eriol asked, a perplexed look on his face. 

The girls looked at each other knowingly, but said nothing to the boys. Eriol sighed. 

"Better to just give up. We'll never understand them," Li pointed out, Eriol nodded in agreement, the girls just giggled again. 

"Sakura! Madison!" The two called turned at the voice. They smiled when they saw Chelsea, Zachary, Rita and Nikki running towards them. 

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted. 

"Guess who has another date…!" Nikki dragged. 

"No!" Both Madison and Sakura gasped. 

"Yep!" Chelsea yelled, "Our little Rita is growing up!" she wiped at her eyes, as if there were tears. 

"You guys…" Rita said embarrassed. 

"Whose the lucky guy?" Eriol asked. 

"Who is he?" Rita asked, he nodded, "His name… his name… his name is—" she stopped suddenly and smiled, "Davis…" 

"Davis huh?" Zachary said, "Did you know that that name originally came from the Latin word Davisto, meaning bravery and strength?" 

Chelsea sighed, "Isn't that Bravisto? Or something?" 

Zachary shook his head, "No. It's Davisto."

"Sure…" 

Rita didn't hear any of this, "Davis!" She yelled running past, as her friends looked on after her. 

Nikki smiled, "Oh, he's over there." 

"Who is?" Sakura asked. 

"Davis," Nikki said smiling. 

Rita ran up to him, "Hey."

Davis blinked, "Rita? Hey!" He cried cheerfully, deciding in his head whether it would be too much to hug her. He decided to take a chance and brought her into his arms. To his surprise she hugged back. 

Yolei looked at him, "Davis? Who is that?" 

Davis pulled away smiling at Rita, "This is Rita, Rita these are my friends, four eyes over here is Yolei, hat boy is TK, the shrimp is Cody, and the cute girl in pink is Kari," He grinned. 

"Nice to meet you," she greeted them shyly. 

"Rita!" She heard Chelsea yell. 

"Those are my friends," she turned when they were all behind her and pointed, "This here is Chelsea, and her boyfriend Zachary. You've already meet Nikki." 

He smiled, "Hi again." 

Rita continued, "The two pairs of love birds are Madison and Eriol, and Sakura and Li. Eriol and Li are the friends that are in the IQ contest." 

"Oh cool, it's nice to meet all of you. Rita's told me tons about you all." 

"All good things I hope," Madison smiled. 

"Ahem…" came an annoyed cough. 

Davis turned, "Do we have to?" Yolei nodded. He sighed, "I got to get going Rita… these guys want to hit the movies before we go back to the hotel."

She frowned lightly, "That's okay. We were heading back to our hotel too. I guess I'll see you around then." 

Davis smiled, "Yeah, I guess you will," daring it he kissed her cheek lightly, "Bye Rita," he turned and walked away with his friends. 

Rita stood there dumbfounded and blushing, she smiled slowly, "Bye…" a hand moved to her cheek. 

"Oh Rita! You go girl!" Chelsea cheered. 

"Whoo! Rita!" Her friends all cheered. 

"Yeah…" Rita said smiling as she watched Davis and his friends walk off. 

"Where'd you meet him Rita?" Madison asked as she moved beside her. 

"We met him in the park. Two of his friends our in the IQ contest too," Nikki answered. 

"Yeah, Izzy and Ken. Eriol, Li you probably know who they are."

Eriol nodded slowly; "I think so. The names are familiar." 

"Yeah, I think I know who they are too," Li told them. He was about to say something else when he felt something, his eyes narrowed and he turned slightly. 

Sakura looked at him, "Li? What is it?" 

He shook his head, "I'm not sure…" 

"Ah!" 

Both Sakura and Li turned their heads at once, "Chelsea?!" Sakura yelled. 

"Ew! Get this thing off me!" Chelsea yelled. 

Zachary, Eriol, Nikki, and Rita all backed away from Chelsea. 

"I'm not going near that thing…" Zachary declared. 

"Some boyfriend you are ZACHARY!" She yelled. Chelsea wined as the green blob crawled up her leg. "Ew…!" She screamed again. 

Li was about to do something when Sakura held him back, "They'll see…" she hissed. Li sighed and let his onyx slide from his hand. 

Instead he walked over to Chelsea and moved to grab the green blob off of her. Closing his eyes her reached out to her leg to grab it but he couldn't grasp it, all he got a hold of was Chelsea's leg… 

"What the…" Li asked perplexed. "This isn't making any sense…" He looked to where the green blob had been and blinked. "It's gone…" 

Chelsea squinted one eye open, "It's gone?" she asked timidly. 

Li nodded, "Yeah. It's gone…" 

Chelsea let out a breath, "Oh thank god! That was… that was… well… I couldn't really feel it… so I guess I can't say disgusting?" 

Sakura looked at her, "You couldn't feel it?" Chelsea shook her head. "Odd…" 

"Very," Li nodded. 

"Ah guys…" Zachary said quietly, "We should probably get back to the hotel and tell someone about all this… I think Mr. Terada would want to know…" 

Eriol shook his head, "We shouldn't tell anyone. Who in their right mind would believe us anyway?" The others agreed. 

"We'll try and figure out what this is thing was on our own," Li announced. 

"Like our own little mystery! Oh, this'll be so much fun!" Nikki squealed. The rest sweatdropped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tai, we should gather the others now." Izzy stated as he broke his bought of pacing. "We need to figure this out we need to…"

"Have a plan?" Tai answered for him. "Yes, Iz, that's what you always say…"

Izzy frowned at him, "Well, for some things, rushing in blindly just doesn't work Tai…."

"Why not? It always worked before!" Tai stated as he got up out of the computer chair.

"Tai…just for once…can you listen?!" Izzy yelled. "You're so incorrigible!"

"Come again?" Tai asked blinking repeatedly. "Incorrigible? It sounds like a medicine…"

Izzy shook his head. "Let's just find the others, please?"

Tai sighed heavily. "Oh…alright…I suppose we could find the others…"

Izzy gave him a half smile. "That's more like it…"

They walked out of the hotel room and down a flight of stairs. They walked across a long hallway and knocked on one of the many doors. 

"You're sure Matt's in this one?" Tai asked Izzy.

"Well….No…." Izzy answered sheepishly. "I didn't write down the room numbers…but I know he's on this floor…"

Tai glanced at the hundreds of doors. "Yes Izzy…because we have all the time in the world to knock on all these doors. What's behind door number 374?"

A grumpy lady with wet hair and a towel answered their knock. Tai and Izzy backed up uncertainly. 

"What the hell are you guys doing? I don't even know you!" The lady screamed pulling up her towel. 

Tai grinned. "Ahhh…Room service?"

The lady glared at him and slammed the door locking it tightly. Izzy stared at Tai. "Room Service?"

Tai shrugged. "Well I wasn't the one who didn't know Matt's room number."

"Shut up Tai…It's one of these…" Izzy walked across the hall and knocked on another door.

Tai mumbled beneath his breath. "What's behind door number 375…? We could be at this for awhile…" To Tai's surprise a bed –crumpled Matt opened the door. "What the hell do you guys want?"

Tai glared at Matt. "To talk to you."

Matt glared back. "Have you ever heard of sleep?"

Izzy looked at his watch. "Matt…it's three o'clock…."

Matt turned his ocean blue eyes to Izzy. "I don't care! I had a rough night last night…"

Izzy laughed and smirked. (Soccer Chicka: A rare thing for Izzy… Fordina: Let him have his fun!) "Ahh…Sora over last night?"

Tai smacked Izzy on the shoulder. "Shut up Izzy!"

Matt smirked. (Soccer Chicka: Not such a rare thing for Matt…. Fordina: Enough!) "Actually.. ahh…"

Tai held his ears. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LA LA LA!!!" Tai screamed.

Izzy looked at Tai in surprise. "Tai! Calm down!" Tai continued to 'La La La' because he couldn't hear Izzy. Matt smacked Tai over the head.

"Shut up!" Matt sighed. "Ahh…Look what you made me do…I'm not tired anymore!"

Tai rubbed his head. "You wanna go Matt?"

Matt yawned. " Back to bed…maybe…yeah."

Izzy intervened. "Look, Matt we need to gather up everyone. We have some serious discussion to do!"

Matt blinked at Izzy. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Izzy? Did you call me an idiot?!" Tai glared.

Izzy sweatdropped. "What?"

"You called me incorrigible!" Tai yelled. "Does that mean idiot?!"

Mat smirked. "No Tai, it means smart."

Tai shrugged. "Oh…Ok…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari poked him in the side, "Well… come on Davis! Who is she?!" She asked excitedly. 

Davis blushed, "Just a girl I met… been out with a few times…" 

"Ooo! Davis has a giiiirlfriiiend!" Yolei dragged out. 

"I do not!" Davis yelled. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Davis, I'm happy that you found someone…" Kari told him. 

Davis nodded, "And besides, this means you'll lay off Kari," TK put an arm around her shoulder and smirked. 

"Gee, thanks TP…" 

"That's TK Davis…" TK groaned. "Will you ever learn?" 

Davis shook his head, "Probably not… doubtful indeed," he grinned. 

"So where'd you meet her?" Cody asked, speaking up for the first time. 

"Well… we met at that IQ contest thingie… she's here for some of her friends too, Eriol and Li? Either way… and then I ran into her and one of her friends, ah… Nikki I think it was, at the park a little while ago... and we've seen each other a few times after that…" he blushed. 

"Aw, Davis!" Yolei yelled, "That is so adorable!" she squealed, as she pinched his cheeks. 

Davis flinched, "Hey! Yolei! Back off!" he said running away from her. 

"Ah!" 

All five of them turned to where they heard the scream. Turning quickly on their heels they all ran towards the sound, hoping they could help whomever it was that screamed. 

When they got there, Davis stopped as he saw Rita and all her friends, one of them was yelling her head off, and the others were all backing up. Davis looked down to see what it was that could have caused her to become to panicked. His eyes went wide when he saw a numemon. 

"Guys… what the hell is a numemon doing out here…?" He whispered. The others shook their heads. 

"No idea…" TK whispered back. "But we should go and help…" 

Davis nodded and was about to go out there and be the hero, when he stopped and saw one of her friends walk towards her to help her. 

Pouting a little he stayed behind, waiting to go out there at the crucial moment. He blinked as the Digimon disappeared. 

"That was odd…" Yolei muttered. 

"Very," TK agreed. 

"We should go find Tai… he should know about this…" Davis suggested. The others nodded and they all headed back to their hotel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Com'n Joe! We have to go!" Tai cried as he pounded on Joe's hotel room door.

"Tai…Look…I have some very important things to do right now. Could you bug me later?" Joe answered opening the door so that the latch hook caught. 

"Joe, what could me important than this?!" Tai asked loudly as he tried to undo the latch from outside.

"Joe? Is that Tai?" A high-pitched squealy female voice answered.

Matt's eyebrows disappeared into his blonde hair. "Joe?! Hiding a girl?! I think you've been hanging around me too long…"

"WHAT?!" Sora cried glaring at Matt.

Matt shrugged. "Just a joke."

Joe blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Girl…? What girl?! Girls give me hives…"

"Joe…that girl knew my name…" Tai stated. "Who is it?!" 

A brunette appeared below Joe's head. "Hi guys!"

"MIMI?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MIMI!" Yolei yelled as she ran away from the others. 

They all blinked, "Mimi?" Davis asked, "What would she be doing here?" 

TK shrugged, "Same thing as us?" and ran ahead of them. 

"Hey! TY! Wait up!" 

"That's TK Davis!" TK yelled back. 

"Whatever!" 

They met up with the rest of group, "Mimi what are you doing here?!" Yolei squealed. 

"I came to see the two smartest people in the world win something! …right?" She looked to Izzy, "Isn't Ken supposed to be with you?" 

Izzy sweatdropped, "Ken? I… I haven't seen him all day… I have no idea where he is actually…" 

"Neither do we…" Kari told them. 

"Great, we lost Ken?! This is what happens when you guys don't have me to lead you!" Davis cried. Tai sighed. 

"I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself," Sora offered. 

"Either way, we need to talk to you guys," Tai stated. 

"Yeah! So do we!" 

"Well, we'll go first." 

"No, we will." 

"Davis…" 

"Tai…" 

Matt sighed, "My god…" 

Tai looked over to Matt, "Matt, I never knew you thought of me on such a high level," his eyes went all soft. 

Matt cocked an eye brow, "Ah… no…" 

Tai pouted, "You suck." 

"We saw a Digimon." 

Both Tai and Matt turned to TK, "You what?!" they both asked. 

"We saw a Digimon. Although… it wasn't really real… well it was… but it wasn't…" Yolei told them confused. 

"Ah…" 

"Was it like Tai's blinking monster?" Izzy asked. 

"Tai's blinking monster?" The others questioned. 

"Oh… I guess you guys don't know about all that…" Tai guessed. 

"Know about what?" Cody asked. 

"Ah… everything that's happened since we got here?" 

"Which would be…?" Kari probed. 

In which, Tai, well, mostly Izzy, told them everything that happened with Jen and Traci, all the sightings and the mysterious D-Terminals. 

"How the heck could you let something like this slip Tai?!" Kari demanded. 

Tai twitched; "By accident?" she sighed. 

"Look, I didn't do it on purpose okay? Give me a break already!" 

"Oh, Tai here!" Mimi handed him a KitKat, "You can have mine," she smiled. 

Tai looked at her oddly, "What…?" she just continued to smile and eat her own KitKat. 

Tai looked down at the chocolate in his hand, shrugging, and thinking, 'It's chocolate, eat it dumbass', and ate it. 

"Damn Mimi! This is good! What the hell is it?" 

"It's a KitKat, don't you watch TV? It's their slogan! Give me a break, give me a break! Break me off a piece of that KitKat bar!" She sung. 

The others sweatdropped, "Ah Mimi… that's great, but we need to figure out how to fix this right now…" Izzy told her. 

"Okay," she smiled. 

"Now," Izzy started, "What are we going to do about—" 

"Jen!" Tai cut in. 

"Yeah, and Traci too." 

"No, JEN! HI!" 

The others looked behind themselves to where Tai was looking. They saw a girl walking up to them, Ken by her side. Although they didn't seem to notice them. 

"It's okay Ken, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it…" Jen told him. 

"Perhaps you're right…" He said sadly. 

Tai blinked, "Why is she with… Ken…?" 

Matt stepped in beside him, "Oh… do I hear a hint of… jealously?" Matt said as he poked Tai in the side. 

"Bugger off Matt…" Tai pouted. "I am NOT jealous… certainly not of Ken… just asking a question that should be answered…" his voice went deep and dark, "Now…" 

Matt blinked, "O—kay…" 

Ken looked up to find all the Digidestined standing in front of him, "Um… guys…?" 

Tai walked up to him, "Ken…" he paused, "Where were you…? And why ahem," he looked to Jen, "…are you with Jen?" 

Ken blinked, "Because she found me…?" 

"What do you mean she _found_ you?!" 

"I mean—" 

"Hello?! I'm standing RIGHT HERE! I can ANSWER FOR MYSELF!" Jen yelled. 

Tai blinked, "Oh. I guess you can. Well then… why are you with Ken?!" 

"I was comforting him?!" Jen cried. 

"…Why?" Tai asked. 

"Because Tra—" 

"No reason Tai…" Ken cut in, looking at Jen, "No reason at all." 

Jen blinked, "What he said…" she said slowly, looking at him oddly. 

Tai seemed satisfied with that answer, "Good. Okay, now, back to the matter at hand…" He stopped, "Ah, Jen?" 

She looked at him, "Yeah Tai?" 

"Could you ah… leave…?" Tai asked. 

"Leave?" She asked, "Why?" 

"Um…" he paused thinking of something to say, "Because… I asked you to…?" He tried. 

Jen shook her head; "I won't leave until I get a reasonable answer." 

Tai sighed, "We're talking about you…" 

Jen raised an eyebrow, or at least tried, "Oh? What about?" 

Tai looked at her, "You know…" he pushed. 

"Nope, afraid I don't. You'll have to fill me in," she smirked. 

He sighed again; Izzy jumped in, "Actually Jen, you maybe able to help us. You should probably stay," Tai glared at him. Izzy shrugged, "She'll be of some help." 

Jen smiled, "I'll do all I can to help, as long as it proves that I'm a Digidestined." 

Tai grumbled, "And I'll prove that you really aren't." 

She frowned, "Why are you so set on me not being apart of your life?" 

"Ah…" He stuttered. 

"Way to go Tai…" Matt whispered from behind. 

"That's not it at all… you just don't know all the hard work that needs to go into it…" 

"And I don't know what it's like to have to work hard?!" She practically cried. 

Tai cringed, "I didn't mean it that way…" 

"You know what Tai? Forget it!" She took her bag off her back and opened it, fishing around, "You take your stupid D-Terminal and shove it up you know where," She took it out and handed it to him, "I'm leaving," she turned on her heels and walked off. Leaving Tai, as well as the rest of the Destined all to stare after her, dumbfounded. 

"Maybe you should go after her…" Izzy suggested. 

"I don't think so Izzy, when women get like this it's best just to leave them be," Matt put in. 

Tai nodded, "I'll fix this later." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen stormed off towards her neighbourhood. She brushed her hair out of her face and scrunched up her nose in anger. While she was preoccupied, she bumped into another figure. "Mm…Sorry…" Jen went on to mutter a bunch of other incoherent words that sounded oddly like curses.

"Jen…? What the heck are doing?" Traci cried as she stepped back.

Jen glared up at her. "Walking?!….Mother…f…."

Traci narrowed her eyes. "What's your problem?"

"Stupid ass Tai…thinks ….ERRRR!" Jen yelled. "He makes me so mad! I hate him! I hate him!"

Traci was shocked. "Why?"

"I hate him more then James!"

Traci shook her head. "Wow….That's pretty heavy hate there. And could I ask again…Why?!"

Jen crossed her arms and scrunched up her nose again. "He's a bastard…that's why…"

Traci shook Jen in frustration. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Ok! Stop shaking me and I'll tell you!" (Soccer Chicka: Don't shake your baby! Fordina: That's right!) 

"Tell me and I'll stop shaking you!" Traci cried back. It must have been a sight. One girl shaking the other, and the other so mad she could hardly contain herself.

"Ok…All I did was talk to Ken…For reasons…"

"You talked to Ken….for reasons?" Traci repeated.

"Don't you start with me too." Jen shook a finger at her. "Let me finish! I was talking to Ken…" With a look at Traci. "For Reasons…and we stumbled upon the whole group of them."

"The whole group?"

"Will you stop repeating everything I say?!" Jen cried breaking Traci's hold on her. "Geez, can't you listen?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?!" Traci answered smirking.

Jen twqitched with now supressed rage. "Stop it….!"

"Ok…On with your story…"

"Now where was I…Oh yes! The group was there and Tai came up to Ken and started questioning him."

"About what?" Traci asked with a curious tilt of her head.

Jen glared. "About me…right in front of me! Like I wasn't even there! How do you like that? And I was like 'Excuse me…I'm right here!'…Ok so I wasn't that polite…but anyways, Tai looks at me all stupid like and I answered his questions. Then he tells me to leave! I just get there and he says 'Jen…could you ahh leave?' Just like that! No, 'Hey Jen, glad to see you' or 'My Jen, looking good today.' Just 'Leave Jen!' I think I deserve just a little more respect from that bastard."

"He told you to leave? But why?!" Traci asked worried.

"Because they were talking about me…ok you too…but mostly me. So I said 'Why?' And at least Izzy wanted me to stay, I mean what a great guy, I think I'll take him out for lunch."

"Jen…back to the topic?" Traci prodded.

"Yes…Yes…But Tai was like 'No…she has to leave…' And I said 'No I'll stay as long as it proves I'm a Digidestined.' And Tai freaked out! He's like 'And I'll prove you wrong!' What the hell is he thinking?! I totally burned him! I said 'Why don't you want me in your life Tai?' That flustered him and I knew he was making a big mistake! So to make him look even more like an idiot I gave him my D-Terminal!" Jen smiled proudly.

Traci stared open-mouthed. "You gave him your D-Terminal?!" She squeaked.

"Yeah…it was really good! I mean you should have seen his—SHIT!" Jen yelled smacking her head. 

"Way to go Einstien. Smart move." Traci said sarcastically as she turned around.

"Traci! Seriously! It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Jen cried after her. "Traci? TRACI?! Wait up!" Jen ran after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Time Alone

Fordina: Sorry this took so long to put up… 

Soccer Chicka: We've kinda been on the hiatus for a little while. 

Fordina: Both been away… or working… 

Soccer Chicka: Yeah, I'm doing the working one. 

Fordina: You pretty much did both! I was gone for a week and I got my part done before I left. I get back and yours still isn't done! 

Soccer Chicka: So? _I_ had to work. 

Fordina: -_-**

Ken: Could we just start the chapter? 

Tai: What he said. 

Fordina: Agreed. Chicka? You do the disclaimers. 

Soccer Chicka: Fine! We don't own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura. But we do own Jen, Traci, James and Karen. 

Fordina: And I'm going to warn you, that this chapter contains insanity. Much insanity. 

Soccer Chicka: So I get a little carried away. 

Fordina: :: looks at her skeptically :: A little?

Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer_Chicka

Chapter 11

Sighing Li laid back on his bed. "This just doesn't make any sense… how can that thing be there one minute… and not the next? And after it disappeared I couldn't even feel it. Usually with most magical things I can at least feel them after they've… vanished or whatever…" he mumbled. 

"There's no point fretting about it. We'll figure out what it was. And soon at that." Eriol told him closing his book, "But for now, we need to concentrate on studying." He grabbed another one and opened it, "Now, tell me what the definition of platonic is." Li groaned and covered his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well now Li, you will finally learn some manners and etiquette." Eriol stated as he and Li walked into the rather large TV studio.

Li glared. "You shouldn't talk pretty boy." 

Eriol frowned and smoothed out his pants. "Pretty boy? That's a new one. It just shows how terribly uncultured you are. And besides, I'm the prime example of good taste." Li punched Eriol in the arm. 

"Listen Eriol, just 'cause we study that junk doesn't mean you have to use it in every freakin' sentence!" Li shook his head and walked into a small meeting room reserved for the IQ contest participants. 

"I'm practicing." Eriol replied holding his head high. "And I advise you to do so also. I won't always be there to save your ass." With that, Eriol sat down in one of the many chairs in the room. 

Already the room was crowded with students ready for the presentation to begin. Li noticed several people from last time, but none were the guy that made the ground shake. It was him he was waiting for. Then he spotted someone else, someone that he dreaded almost more then Meilin…The evil Karen… "HI LI!" Karen cried across the room. She jumped onto her chair and started to wave, much to Li and Jen's dismay. "COME OVER HERE AND TALK TO ME!" Li hid his face in his hands. This day was going from bad…to worse, quickly. Li shook his head in Karen's direction and managed a small and unenthusiastic wave. Karen turned to Jen, getting off her chair. 

"Well that's funny. I'm sure Li would've wanted to come over here to talk…" 

"Maybe he's having a bad day?" Jen suggested thinking about her own bad day the day before. 

"I guess so. Well, he'll cheer up, they're teaching us how to be on TV!" Karen squealed, causing several other people to look her way. 

"Yes, Karen. Now will you calm down?" Jen almost pleaded as she noticed Izzy and Ken walk into the room. She waved them over. "Hey Izzy! Over here! I saved you two seats!" Izzy, seeing Jen quickly pulled Ken over to where she was sitting. 

"Hey Jen. Glad you saved us seats, pretty soon there won't be any!" 

Ken nodded. "It seems someone made the mistake in thinking this small room would be enough for a whole bunch of teenagers!" Jen laughed lightly.

"And some who just don't know how to sit still." She gestured to Karen, who had returned to standing on her chair, now trying to get Eriol's attention. 

"ERIOL! ERIOL! HEY OVER HERE!" Karen shouted over the crowed. Izzy and Ken sweatdropped and slowly moved their chairs closer over to Jen and farther from Karen. 

"I see what you mean." Ken stated. "Look Jen, I'm sorry I brought so much trouble to you yesterday. I didn't know that Tai would be so defensive." 

"Yes. He was completely in the wrong. I'm sorry he asked you to leave. I tried to help, but as usual, what Tai says, goes." Izzy added with almost a bitter tone to his voice. 

"Well, it's not you guys I want an apology from. It's him." Jen stated firmly. "You guys had no fault in it."

Izzy sighed. "I'll talk to him, but I doubt it'll do any good. He's a s stubborn as a…well, pardon my language, but he's ass stubborn as an ass."

Jen muttered at this. "He is an ass…"

Ken blinked. "Pardon?"

Jen blinked back. "Nothing."

"Whatever you say…" Ken answered.

"Thanks Ken. I never realized how much you idolize me." Jen gave him her best grin.

"Wha…?" Ken stuttered.

Izzy waved it off. "Don't worry Tai did that to Matt once. It's not temporary."

Jen turned on Izzy. "Please don 't mention his name or make any reference to him and I until I am not mad at him any more. Which will be never so don't mention him ever again." She decided this with a nod of her head.

Ken blinked at Jen again. "Wha…?"

Izzy thought for a moment. "That was a run on sentence, Jen." 

"What? Are you my English teacher?" Jen asked.

"Well, no…but I was just practicing."

"I see. Well, Izzy, are you free this afternoon? I know you have to study, but even geniuses have to eat." Jen questioned.

Izzy stuttered. "Pardon?"

Ken smiled. "I'd love to come."

Jen looked at him. "What?"

Ken smiled again. "Well, you asked if we'd like to come to lunch with you. How nice of you."

"No…no I didn't, I said—" Jen was interrupted by Ken.

"No, you said we." Ken answered firmly.

Jen scrunched her nose. "Ken, are you all right?"

"I will be after you take _us_ for lunch." Ken seethed through his teeth as he pointed to the door. There James and Traci had just come in looking flustered. James' face was red and Traci was bent down trying to catch her breath. Overall, it looked as if they had run the whole way there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Way to go James…" Traci muttered under her breath as both of them walked past the already filled seats. 

"It wasn't my fault! You were the one that took hours to get ready!" James pointed out as they gave up on looking for seats and just sat on the floor. 

"Well you shouldn't have let me take so long!" Traci yelled, as quiet erupted throughout the room, blushing she looked around, "Ehehe… nothing!" Traci bowed her head and stared at the ground, and the crowed started their conversations once again. James snickered, "Don't even start James…" 

"I'm sorry… but if I had known you didn't WANT TO LAST THAT LONG, I would have ended it long before then…" 

Jen's head snapped to attention, a grin slowly forming on her face, "James…?" 

The noise that had once filled the room, was no more as all heads turned to look at the two sitting on the floor, Traci bright red, and James with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

"Why did you have to do that James…?!" Traci asked, head still bowed. 

James shrugged, "You keep on telling me that I should be more out going." 

"But not like this!" She pushed him over. 

"Hey!" He sat up and pushed her back. 

"Oh, so you want it that way do ya?! You like it rough huh?!" Traci got her balance back and jumped him, sending him sprawled across the floor, her lying proudly on top of him. "Having fun yet?" She asked smiling. 

"Traci… get off me…" 

"No." 

"Traci…" 

"I said no James." 

"What are you two doing?!" Jen yelled from behind them. "Isn't this a little too public for you guys? I mean geez… at least use the washrooms!" 

Traci turned her head to look at Jen, "Bugger off Jen." 

"No, I got my seat saved so I'm good for now." She sat down beside them, "So James… having a little fun are ya?" She asked grinning like a mad man—er woman. 

"Get lost Jen…" James growled. 

"Heh, you used my real name. And no, I'm quite comfortable here. I think I'll stay a while." Jen said flicking his head. 

"Hey, ow!" 

"What are ya gonna do huh? Nothin', that's right. Nothin'," She flicked him again, and again, and again… 

"Stop it… I swear…" 

"Oh you what? You swear?! Oh no! Not the swear asshole!" She flicked him again. 

James grabbed her hand, "I said quit it." 

"Hey… ow… James… let go of me…" Jen pouted trying to get her hand back. 

James let go, and stared at the ceiling, "Traci get off of me." 

"But—"

"No, just get off." 

Traci frowned; "Fine…" got off and sat next to him. "You started this you know." 

"And I'm ending it," James got up and started to walk towards the doors. 

"James! Where are you going?!" Traci yelled. 

"Away!" He yelled back walking through the doors. 

"That can't be good," Jen told her putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Shut it Jen." 

"Hey, I'm only trying to help." 

"Yeah well, you're not helping." 

"Don't take that tone with me. I thought you only used that on people you have a thing for." 

Traci looked at her sharply, "What are you talking about?" 

"Oh I don't know… the name Ken ring any bells?" 

"That has nothing to do with you." 

"It does when he comes to me looking for help. Look, you really hurt the guy…" 

"I said this has nothing to do with you!" Traci said standing up. "Will you just stop intruding in on my life?! I get enough of that from my parents!" 

"Traci…" 

"No! I've had enough of this," she turned and walked towards the doors, braking out into a run as she passed Ken. 

"Traci!" Jen yelled as she ran through the double doors. "Ah crap…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen slumped her shoulders. "Damn, that's two…" She sat back down beside Ken and Izzy. She sighed loudly. 

"Two what?" Izzy asked, turning to face her.

"Two people angry with me…I wouldn't be surprised if you guys erupted on me too." She answered plainly, looking at her hands.

"We're not mad!" Ken exclaimed, confused. "We have no right to be."

"Yeah, and free lunch sounds good to me." Izzy nodded, agreeing. Ken glared at him. "Well, it does…I haven't eaten since yesterday…"

Jen pulled out her purse and look inside her wallet. "Hmm…Looks like I'll have to stop at the bank…sounds like we'll need more money…"

The double doors on the other end of the room opened and the teacher from before entered. She looked frazzled as always and gave the contestants a welcoming glare. "Well everyone, I hope we're ready to participate in some good old television etiquette. I'll start with roll call, which will take the better part of an hour, then as a group we will all go down to the station. Once there, we'll split up into groups of about ten pairs. Any questions?" She didn't wait for a reply. "No? Ok, good." She went on to call the contestant's names out, and wasn't pleased to find Traci and James missing. "Does anyone know where Ms. Kazaki and Mr. Crusher went?"

Jen rolled her eyes, what she did for her friends…. "They just took a trip across the street to get some food." She lied like a pro, and if it hadn't been for Izzy stifling his laughter, she would have convinced the teacher.

"Getting food… eh? I highly doubt that." She took this opportunity to get some well-needed revenge on a student. "I believe you may find them in the janitor's closet… but we won't bother them… let them come when they're ready." The students had a good laugh at this, considering the behavior they displayed before they left. The teacher smiled to herself and walked out of the room for a well-needed break. 

Ken looked up at the teacher in horror. Then he looked at Jen in horror. "They're in the janitor's closet?" Jen laughed nervously. "Why would they be in the janitor's closet?"

Izzy patted Ken's shoulder. "There, there Ken. It's ok to be naïve. They're only making babies."

Jen stared open mouthed at Izzy. "Izzy! What the hell?!"

Ken looked as if he were going to cry. "Ma-ma-make babies? Not in th-th-the way I th-think…. is it?"

Izzy had an evil look on his face. "Oh Ken, it's much worse then that. Much worse…"

Jen started to strangle Izzy. "IZZY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Izzy smiled at her serenely. "OH MY GOD…ARE YOU NUTS?! Please tell me you've just had too much sugar…?"

Izzy smiled broadly, "No, no…. revenge is sweet."

Jen looked at him. "Sweet like sugar?"

Izzy nodded. "You got it babe." 

Ken looked at Izzy. "Did you say what I thought you said? I mean, you sound like _you_ want to make babies…" 

Izzy glared. "Don't say it…"

Ken grinned. "What are you gonna give me?"

Izzy sighed. "I-I don't know…"

"Then I'll say it."

"Ken please—"

"I don't know…it'll need to be something good." Ken laughed at Izzy, who was now blushing profusely.

"How about my entire set of deluxe collectable genius bobble heads?" Izzy tried.

"That's good stuff…what else you got?" Ken smirked.

Izzy started to sweat. "Ahh, well there's my—no…I can't give you that…"

"Give me what?" Ken asked.

Izzy stroked his backpack. "My…My…precious…."

"Pardon?"

"I mean… my laptop. You can't have it."

"Can I borrow it?"

"No."

"Yes I believe I can."

"No…you just can't, I have some important stuff on here…Private stuff."

"No, no…I believe it can be made public." Ken reached for his backpack and Izzy, who feared for his laptop like it was his own life, fell off his chair.

"Please Ken, have mercy…" Izzy pleaded.

Jen looked at them both with her amusement showing plainly on her face. "Could I borrow it then?"

They both turned to her. "NO!" They both screamed.

"Oh…well Ok." She answered looking perturbed. "No lunch for you." 

Izzy looked at Jen. "Don't you start too…"

"This all would end if I could just borrow your laptop for one day…Just one measly day…" Ken said menacingly.

Izzy snorted. "It would take you five minutes on my laptop to embarrass me for the rest of my life."

"Precisely." Ken nodded, his blue-black hair falling into his eyes. 

Jen winked at Ken. "And…there's no lunch if you don't give the laptop to Ken."

Izzy could have cried just then. He sniffed loudly and glanced down at his laptop. "Goodbye, Pineapple Plus Processor with 300 Mega Bytes of Ram, 80 Mega Bytes of hard drive, CD, DVD, Cassette, VCR compatible, CD-RW 200x Burner, large 18'' monitor, easy scanner hook up cable, portable colour high-speed printer—"

"Oh God, this could go on for a while.." Ken rolled his eyes.

"—Digimon analyzer and port for Digivices, Internet ready, high sound speakers—" Izzy continued.

"Whoa! Back up there!" Jen cried.

Izzy started again, eager to show off his computer's capabilities (and to stall for time), "Goodbye, Pineapple Plus Processor—"

"No, no farther than that." 

"80 Mega Bytes of hard drive—"

"Farther."

"VCR compatible—"

"Farther still!"

"Large 18'' monitor—?"

Jen shook her head. "Oh my God, the part about the Digimon already!" 

"Oh that."

Jen stared at him. "What do you mean… _"Oh that."_?! That's the most impressive feature on there! What exactly does it do?" 

Izzy laughed. "Well, it analyzes Digimon."

Jen shook her head. "No way!" She relied sarcastically.

Izzy looked at her strangely. "Actually, it does." 

Jen sweatdropped, "Keep going."

"Well, I either enter data of a Digimon from a Digivice, or data from the Digimon itself." Izzy explained, showing her the special Digivice port. "It's come in handy once or twice."

"So if I saw a Digimon, that thing could tell me what it is?" Jen asked poking the port curiously.

"Only if you had a Digivice, or if I was with you." Izzy answered, pushing her hand away from the precious laptop.

"What about a D-Terminal?" Jen asked smacking Izzy's hand and continuing to poke the port.

"No. Digivice. That's all there is to it. And plus, you don't have one anymore. Remember?

Jen's face fell. "Aww…crap. Damn temper. It was Tai's fault." 

"Actually, it was." Ken piped in. "Now the laptop please."

Izzy glared at him. "I'm not finished saying goodbye." 

"How long does that take? We don't need to know every single program on the dumb thing." Ken stated.

"Oh yeah the programs!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly.

"NO!" Ken and Jen both screamed. 

The rest of the room stared at them. Izzy laughed nervously. "They're just mad because I'm going to win." Every one nodded their heads and continued their conversations.

"Now that you've made a fool of us, that's two days." Ken said, smirking as he reached for the laptop. "But if you're good, I might be lenient."

Izzy sighed and handed his beloved Pineapple Plus Processor with 300 Mega Bytes of Ram, 80 Mega Bytes of hard drive, CD, DVD, Cassette, VCR compatible, CD-RW 200x Burner, large 18" monitor, easy scanner hook up cable, portable colour high-speed printer— (Fordina: ENOUGH SC!!! ENOUGH WITH THE PROCESSOR! WE GET THE POINT!! Soccer Chicka: You mean the Pineapple Plus Processor with 300 Mega Bytes of Ram— Fordina: -_-******)

Jen patted Izzy's shoulder. "You're gonna get a big lunch, don't you worry." Izzy smiled half-heartedly.

Ken looked greedily at what was in his hands. Time for some fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Li looked on at the three kids sitting next to his cousin, who at that moment seemed to be in her own world. "Must have been that guy again…" 

"What guy?" Eriol asked. 

"Nothing." 

"Sounded like something." 

"Well it was nothing okay?" 

"Sheesh Li, calm down. What's gotten you so tense?" 

Li slumped his shoulders, "You know that James kid?" Eriol nodded, "Well I'm convinced he's got some sort of power. It's nothing that special from what I've seen… but he can make the ground shake." 

"Is that all?" 

"I'm not sure. It was hard enough to get that out of him, never mind getting him to spill the rest, if there is a rest." 

"How long have you known this?" 

"Not that long in certainty, but I've known that there was something about this guy since the first time we met. I'm surprised you didn't feel anything. The energy was just pulsating off this guy." 

"Perhaps I'm losing my touch." 

"Probably." 

Eriol frowned, "We'll get to the bottom of this. Don't worry." 

"I'm not worrying." 

"Good, just checking." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teacher walked back into the room. She was gone for what…fifteen minutes and utter chaos reigns. She shook her head and took her place at the front of the class. Scanning the room she saw many of the pairs she felt had a good chance, there was that Izumi boy and his partner Ichijouji, Li and Hiirigazawa, Minobe and Harper, Kazaki and…Wait a minute…Where was Kazaki and Crusher?! Still gone? Where have those two been? She was about to actually check the janitor's closet when the racket reached a higher level. This couldn't and wouldn't go on any longer. "QUIET!" The teacher screamed. Sometimes, however smart these kids were, they still got on your nerves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James!" Traci yelled running after him. 

"Get lost Traci!" James yelled walking further away. 

"God damnit James! Will you just stop for a second?!" James stopped abruptly and Traci ran into him, causing her to fall.

"Happy?" 

"What did I do?" She asked quietly, still sitting on the ground and rubbing her back. 

"Just forget it Trac," James said reaching out a hand. 

Traci took it, "But I want to know what I did wrong," dusted her self off. 

"I said—"

"Look, I know what you said! But you've known me long enough to know that I do not give up when I want to find something out. Now please…" she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, "Just tell me?" 

"You really want to know?" James asked looking up, for he didn't dare to look down. 

Traci smiled, "Of course I do. You're one of my best friends, I want to know when I've done something wrong." 

"Then just…" 

"What?" 

"Let go of me." 

"What?" Traci asked surprised. 

"Let go of me." James repeated. 

"But Ja—"

"You said you wanted to know." 

"Well yeah but… I never thought…" 

"I said let go." 

Traci slowly and un-surely let her hands drop to her sides; "I'm sorry James…" 

"I don't know if we should do this IQ thing anymore…" 

"But James!" 

"Traci, I think I need some time away." 

"Away…?" Traci asked flinching. 

"Yeah, away." 

"I—I don't understand…" 

"You don't have to." 

"What did I do that could have brought this on?" 

"That doesn't matter—"

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter?!" Traci cried, her eyes stinging. 

"Traci… please… don't yell… and please… please don't cry…"

"Damnit James! What else am I supposed to do?! Just accept this?!" 

"It's not like it'll be forever…" 

"And how am I supposed to know that James? How am I supposed to know how long this'll take if I don't even know what I did wrong?!"

James' anger started to spark, "You don't want me to tell you…" he whispered. 

"Yes James, yes I do." 

"No, you don't." 

"Don't tell me what I don't want! I want to know why my best friend doesn't want to see me anymore!" 

"Because I'm in love with you!" James yelled. 

Traci gasped and took a step back, "You… you're what?" she asked softy. 

"That's right. I love you Traci. And not just in a sisterly kind of way. I am in love with you." He pronounced every syllable. 

She took a step forward, "J-James… I… I didn't know…" 

"And I was hoping to keep it that way. But it seems that when you want to find something out, you really do push until you know what it is." 

"James I'm sorry—!" 

"It doesn't matter anymore Trac," he turned around, "I'm leaving." 

"James!" Traci yelled but didn't run after him, knowing that would only make this worse, "James please come back here! James! Come on James…! James…" She whispered. 

"Oh god what have I done…?" She cursed as she walked back to the building. Once inside she knocked on the door, then walked in, "Miss?" She asked, and all the heads in the room turned to look at her, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" 

The teacher sighed, "Oh, alright Ms. Kazaki. I'll give you a minute." 

"Thank you Miss, this'll only take a second." 

The teacher walked over to the doorway and walked out, looking back once more to glare at the children. 

"What is it Ms. Kazaki?" She questioned. 

"Um… James and I are dropping out of the competition." 

She looked at her strangely, "Why?"

Traci sighed, "We had an argument and he told me he didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't really want to do it in the first place… I kinda pushed him into it. So yeah…" 

"This is unacceptable." 

"I realize this but you see it's really out of my hands—!" 

"I don't care. You do not just 'drop out' of something like this!" 

"Well guess what, I am!" Traci yelled turning on her heals.

"Ms. Kazaki!" She yelled as Traci marched down the hallway. 

"Deal with it Miss! You just got yourself your first two drop outs!" Traci cried once more before walking out of the building. 

The teacher sighed, "This is unexpected… and I had such high hopes for those two…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Glaring Eyes

Fordina: Welcome to chapter 12! I'm glad you've stuck with us thus far. 

Soccer Chicka: We realize we haven't been the most… updating-ly type people lately. 

Fordina: Updating-ly? 

Soccer Chicka: You heard me. 

Fordina: -_-** Anyway… 

Tai: Neither Soccer Chicka nor Fordina own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura. If they did… these stories would be on TV. Not just on the Internet. And you should know who they _do_ own by now… 

Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer Chicka 

Chapter 12

"We will be leaving now. The studio is free. I'm warning you now though, don't touch any of the expensive equipment or you'll be sorry." She frowned at them. "All right, follow me." She told the class. 

Jen stood up immediately and ran to the teacher. "Hey, Miss What's Her Name, can I ask you something?"

"Yes and its Ms. Smith."

"Oh right. Well, where's Traci? Huh? I don't care where James is, just tell me where Traci is." Jen asked.

"You're friends have dropped the competition." Ms. Smith sighed wearily. 

"James isn't my friend…" Jens started not fully comprehending what the teacher said. "I mean he's so—What did you say?!"

"They've dropped." Ms. Smith said as she led the others out the door.

"You're joking right? I mean, Traci wouldn't just say 'Hey teach, I quit.'" Jen replied with an uncanny impression of Traci.

"Well, she didn't say that exactly…But she did quit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to confer with the producer to see if he's ready for you yet." Ms. Smith stated as she opened two huge double doors and disappeared behind them.

"Well, that was stupid." Jen said to herself as she started to fight the tide of students to get back to Izzy and Ken.

"What was stupid, Jen?" Karen asked popping up in front of her, from what seemed like no where.

"Ahh! Karen…don't just pop out of no where at people. It's scary." Jen said flatly trying to see around Karen.

"I know. It's funny to see people jump. So what's so stupid?" Karen shrugged following Jen through the crowd.

"Traci and James." Jen muttered.

"What about JAMES?" Karen asked, pulling on Jen's sleeve.

Jen wretched her shirt out of Karen's grip. "He's stupid."

"No he's not." Karen pouted at the insult of her favourite person.

"He is too. The dumbass made Traci quit. I know he did. Bastard." Jen mumbled. "The only reason I went in this contest was because Traci was in it and because she wasn't my partner. Of course, for that, I had to beat her." 

Karen's lip trembled. "You didn't want to be my partner?"

Jen looked from side to side. Good, no one was listening. "Sure Karen, I mean, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a partner." Jen smiled happy at her response. It worked, because Karen's face immediately brightened. 

"Great. But I still think James is smart." Karen laughed.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traci sighed and kicked a rock at the side of the road; "Shit… this sucks ass! And after all the work that I've done to make sure I did good on the stupid show…" Sighing again she sat down on the curb, "I'm so stupid… why didn't I see this coming…? Why am I so clueless to these types of situations?!" She cried slamming her palm down on the cement.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll hurt yourself." 

"I don't care, everything is screwed up in my life anyhow…" She bowed her head, then looked up again to see who had talked to her. "H-hello…?" 

"Please don't be scared…" 

"Wh-who's talking to me?" 

"A friend." 

"A… a friend? Are—are you a good friend?"

"One of the best you'll ever have… now please, I don't have much time, so listen carefully." Traci nodded, "I'm a Digimon, or more precisely the spirit of one. My name is Koimon and you're the only person that can help me. An evil Digimon named Forsakenmon takes the lives on Digimon before then can pass on to be reborn and uses us as his slaves. You've seen the 'Digimon' that appear out of no where and then disappear have you not?" 

"Not first hand, but I've heard about them." 

"Those, are the spirits that Forsakenmon has stolen. And with your help, we can defeat him." 

"My help? How am I supposed to help? I'm no Digidestined…" Traci said sadly. 

"But you are… you just have to trust in yourself and others… your moment will come." 

"What do you mean? How can I be of any help to you? I'm just a kid!" 

"You're more then what you think Traci… now, my time is shor—" She was gone. 

"K-Koimon…? Where did you go?" Traci looked all around her, "What do I need to do?!" Traci cried standing up, not noticing the looks she was getting from the passerby. 

Sighing in defeat she sat down heavily. "Why does my life keep getting more and more complicated...?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen walked out of the TV studio tired, bored and annoyed. The orientation was as boring and pointless as her math class. She shuddered in remeberence of the dreaded math, and walked right into Izzy. "Sorry, Iz, I'm kinda zoned out." Jen stated from her position on the floor. Great, now on top of being bored, tired and annoyed, she also now hurt. She rubbed her butt and got up. 

Izzy rubbed his head where he had banged it on the floor and accepted to the helping hand Jen offered. "No problem Jen, I was just looking for you. For some reason I can't find Ken anywhere!" 

Jen smirked slightly. "I saw him sneak out as soon as the orientation was over. He…ahhh…He was grinning evilly…and he had your laptop." 

Izzy's eyes seemed to gaze over. "My laptop…" Jen looked at him strangely and shook him. "My poor Pineapple Plus Processor…" 

"Iz…Come in Izzy…Hey, aren't you hungry? I told you I'd buy you lunch…" Jen shook him some more. "Ahhh! Izzy! I'm not food!" She let go of Izzy as he tried to bite her arm. When he persisted, Jen wound up and smacked Izzy on the face. 

"Ow! What was that for?!" Izzy yelled rubbing his cheek. "Why must everyone resort to violence?" 

Jen glared at him. "Look, you were the one who tried to bite me…And all I was going to do was take you out for lunch. That was so nice of you." Jen ended this with atone dripping with sarcasm. 

Izzy sighed. "Sorry. I've also been a little bit out of it. It's just… without my laptop… I'm having hard time thinking. Yes, sure. I'd like some lunch. Maybe I'll snap out of it then. I mean, after all, it looks like Ken won't be joining us." He said this and turned to look hopefully at Jen's face. 

Jen shrugged. "I guess not. More for us." She looked back at Izzy and smiled. "So where do you want to go?" 

"Well…No where really expensive…I mean you really don't need to spend any money at all…I could always—" 

"Shut up. You're not paying. I told you, my treat. After all, you were trying to help me with…" Jen trailed off and shook her head quickly. "Never mind. I don't care who I was fighting with. He can rot for all I care." She said this all in one breath, and sighed when she was finished. 

Izzy cringed, realizing of course, she did care. She cared a lot. But so did he. About her. "Hey, forget it. I'm sure he has." Izzy replied bitterly. "He doesn't think too much of others… so you shouldn't worry… ahh… your pretty head about it." He said the last part of the old saying quickly, because of his feelings for her. 

Jen, being herself, didn't quite catch the full meaning behind his words. She had a feeling there was more to it, but didn't bother to explore the possibility at that moment. 

"You really think he's forgotten… me?" Jen asked slowly, dreading the answer. 

Being quite revengeful at the moment, Izzy looked at her seriously. "Yeah, I'm positive he's forgotten. But Jen, don't take it personally, he forgets a lot of people. I mean look at poor Mimi…" Izzy cringed a little at this lie, but continued on faithfully. "Tai dumped her after a week, and forgot they even went out a month later." This never really happened, but hey, Jen would never know unless she asked Mimi or Tai. "And Sora, well, after a week or so she'll be gone from his mind too." 

"And what…I lasted two or three days?!" Jen cried out in dismay. 

Izzy calm as anything, added to his lie. "Well, you guys weren't going out, now were you?" 

Jen thought for a moment. "No…but…uhhh…we did… never mind…I see how it is. I can't believe I fell for it." 

"Lots of girls do Jen, don't feel bad. It's just him. Now, how about that lunch?" Izzy smiled inside, he had her hating Tai now. A perfect opportunity for him to comfort her. And by the time she found out the truth, she'd be so hung over him that she wouldn't be angry. Oh, who ever said that girls were so complicated? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken sighed as he slipped out of the studio; relieved that the day was almost over. He looked down at the laptop he stashed from Izzy, opening it he connected it to his cell phone and dialed up the Internet. 

"Traci's address has to be on here somewhere…" He mumbled, scrolling down more until he hit 'K'. "A little more…" he frowned when he didn't see 'Kazaki'. "She must be unlisted…" he frowned, "Now how am I going to find her?" disconnecting his phone from the computer Ken started to walk down the semi-crowded streets of Toronto. "Might as well just go back to the hotel," he told himself. 

He continued walking down the street but stopped as he saw someone he knew sitting on the curb. "Traci…?" he asked hesitantly. 

She didn't look up, "What?" 

"Why are you sitting on the curb?" Ken asked, sitting down next to her. 

"Because there aren't any benches!" She snapped. 

"Are… are you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. 

"…no…" She said after some hesitation. 

"Why not?" 

"I saw her again…" she said quietly. 

"Who?" Ken asked. 

"The Digimon… my Digimon…" 

"Y-your…?"

"That's right. _My_ Digimon. She said so herself," Traci's voice was getting steadily louder. 

"I didn't say anything…" Ken said slowly. 

"I know… but you were thinking it!" Traci accused. 

"Think what you wish. Mind telling me a bit more about this—your Digimon?" Ken asked. 

"Well… I don't know too much, but she keeps telling me that I'm one of the only ones that can help her and all the others." 

"Others?" 

"Yeah, um… Koimon, that's her name, said that a Digimon named Forsakenmon…" 

"Forsakenmon?" 

"That's what I said. Well, he steals souls of Digimon before they can be reborn, she said that's what happened to her and all the other sightings we've seen since you guys got here." 

"So… what are we supposed to do about it?" 

"Well… I don't know. She didn't really say…" 

"So she's your Digimon?" Traci nodded. "You're Digidestined?" She nodded again. "Well, welcome to the team," he held out his hand. 

She smiled and took it, "Thanks Ken." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen sighed as they walked into a nice, small café on the corner of a street. This was her favourite eating place, but she just didn't feel in the mood for anything at the moment. They walked into the café, and with the overhead bells ringing, found a nice booth in the corner to sit in. The crushed red velvet played against Jen's tanned skin; brought out her eyes and she knew it. She frowned though, this thought bringing her no pleasure whatsoever. Izzy, however, noticed completely and was staring despite himself. She turned to him and looked at him strangely, he was staring at her after all. 

"Iz, are you alright?" Jen asked slowly, pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"…Yeah…" Izzy answered distantly. 

The waiter came and took their order, and left them with some drinks. Jen sipped hers quietly and spoke Izzy's name again.

"Oh… sorry, didn't mean to become a space cadet…What were you saying?" Izzy asked, ashamed of losing his intelligent persona.

"Nothing…just don't worry about it…" Jen said flatly, twirling her straw in her cup.

"Look, I told you, Tai's like that. But, I'd like you to know, that I'll always be here for you." Izzy said intensely, staring at his hands. When he looked up from them he was rewarded with a heartfelt smile form Jen.

"Iz, thanks. You're too good." She shook her head. "It'll take awhile, but I'll get over him. Just you wait and see." 

"I wouldn't miss it." Izzy answered. "If you ever need to talk or need any help, I'm right here, ok?" 

"Ok." Jen walked to the other side of the booth and gave Izzy a hug. "Thanks so much, you're here when I really need somebody." She whispered as she hugged him. 

Izzy hugged back tightly. "I'm here for you." He said softly.

Davis and Tai were walking along the street to the café where Davis swore had the best food in Toronto. Tai was willing to see if this was true. They walked into the café, heard the bells ring and sat down at a table near the windows. Davis scanned the room and almost fell out of his seat. "Hey Tai! Who's Izzy's hottie girlfriend?!" 

Tai's eyes flashed in the direction Davis indicated. What he saw made his blood boil. "What the hell?!" He cried.

"I know, she's really hot…but can you believe she's with Izzy?!" Davis answered incredulous. "I wonder if she plays soccer…" 

Tai's deep brown eyes clouded over with anger. "That's Jen you idiot! Since when is she with Izzy…?!" 

Davis squinted. "Oh yeah, that is Jen…" 

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!" Tai snarled, rising from his seat. He grabbed Davis' arm and dragged him over to where Izzy and Jen were sitting. "Izzy, Jen…" Tai said flatly. "Hello."

Izzy looked at Tai strangely. "Hey Tai, what are you doing here?" 

Davis opened his mouth to speak, but Tai punched him in the arm and he quickly closed it. "We were just having lunch, and you?" Tai answered.

"The same…what does it look like?" Jen snapped. 

"Ooo, Tai, I think she's mad at you." Davis put in.

"Shut up Davis." Tai punched Davis in the arm once more.

"Now, if you'd kindly leave so we can finish our lunch…" Izzy said coolly.

"Not until I find out what she's doing here… with you." Tai said the last part in disgust. 

"You're not my mother, Tai. I can see whomever I want to see. And I happened to want to go out to lunch with Izzy, because at least he knows what's right in front of his face!!" Jen cried.

"Yeah…she's ahh…really mad Tai." Davis whispered.

"Look, just because you're not Digidestined doesn't mean—" Tai started.

"There you go again!! What is your problem? Why are you so determined to make a fool out of me?!" Jen yelled at him. "And another thing…you shouldn't lead people on! It's not right!" 

Tai looked at her questioningly. "Lead people on? I lead people… that's what a leader does… But I do not lead people on…" Tai sighed and flung her D-Terminal onto the restaurant table. Jen snatched it up, glaring. 

"Isn't that the same thing?" Davis asked.

"NO!" Tai cried. "It's not!" 

"I'm not talking to you anymore. Not until you can grow up and admit you're wrong." Jen said crossing her arms.

"How about you admit that you're wrong huh? I don't lead people on!" Tai retorted.

"But Izzy said—" Izzy clamped his hand over her mouth. 

"Uhh… I said nothing, merely that we should get going…" Izzy stated nervously as he helped Jen get out of the booth they were sitting on, his hand still firmly clamped on her mouth. 

"No… what did you say?!" Tai cried dumbfounded. "Izzy!"

"See ya Tai!" Izzy yelled over Jen's shoulder as he escorted her out of the door.

A waitress came up to Tai and Davis. "Excuse me sir, but are you paying for your friends?"

"What?!" Davis cried.

"Ah crap." Tai muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James!" 

Ignoring whomever it was that was calling his name, James continued on his way home. 

"James! James!" 

Growling he turned around, "What is it?"

"Oh good. You heard me," Karen looked up at him and smiled. 

"And you are?" 

She frowned, "Karen. My name is Karen." 

He nodded, but didn't seem like he was listening, "Right, sorry, I forgot." 

"That's okay. Hey I was wondering if maybe you'd—"

"No thanks." 

"No thanks what?" 

"No thanks to whatever it was you were offering me. I'm not interested." 

"But you don't even know what it is I was offering! You could be turning down the deal of a life time!"

"Somehow, I really doubt that." 

"Why are you always so grumpy?" 

"Grumpy?" James asked, raising a brow. 

"Yeah grumpy. You always have a frown on your face. What makes you so sad?"

"If I remember correctly, my personal life was never any of your business." 

"I was only trying to help."

Narrowing his eyes he clenched his hands into fists, "Well, I don't need your help okay?" The ground shook a bit. 

Karen felt it; "Did you do that?" 

"Do what?" 

"The ground. It… just shook." 

He shook his head, "No it didn't." 

"Yeah it did. I'm super sensitive to my surroundings, and I know that I just felt the ground tremor." 

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I can also tell when someone is lying." 

"I'm not lying." 

Karen tilted her head to the side, "Yeah, you are." 

James looked at her incredulously, "How can you accuse me of something like that?" 

"I'm not accusing you, I'm just pointing out a fact." 

"Well, you got your facts all wrong." 

"I don't think so. I'm hardly ever wrong about these things." 

"Well, consider this one of the times when you are."

"I can do things too." 

"What?" 

"I'm special like you are." 

"Special? There's nothing special about me." 

"Look, you don't have to hide this from me. And really, if you wanted I could even help you control it." 

"I don't need your help controlling it." Karen grinned. "What?" James asked. 

"You just said that you didn't need help controlling it." 

"I—I didn't mean it that way." James stuttered. 

"It's okay James. I know what it's like. Having to hide this from everyone around you… it can be really tough." 

"You don't know what you're talking about." James said as he turned around, and started walking in the other direction, "You know nothing about me!" He yelled over his shoulder. 

"You're right James! I don't know anything about you! But that's not my fault!" Karen yelled after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fordina: I just thought that I'd point out that we also don't own Koimon. She was created by Meimi, and I can't thank her enough for letting me use her creation! 


	13. Dying Past

Fordina: Um… I'd like to apologize before we do anything else. 

Soccer Chicka: Why? It hasn't been that long. 

Fordina: It's been over three months O.o

Soccer Chicka: … 

Fordina: Yeah. That's what I thought. 

Soccer Chicka: Guess we should get this thing started huh? 

Fordina: Un, we should. Guys? 

Ken: You do it. 

Tai: Why me?

Ken: Because. 

Tai: *sighs* Soccer Chicka and Fordina don't own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura. They do however own anybody that isn't in either of those animes. 

Ken: Too lazy to list the names?

Tai: There's too many x.x

Desperate Days

By: Fordina and Soccer Chicka

Chapter 13

"This anger, this frustration…it has to stop!" James yelled at himself. 

He covered his sweaty face in his hands. He had run all the way home, stripped off his sweaty clothes and ran into the bathroom. 

He looked into the mirror and scowled. His deep blue eyes looked at his reflection in distaste, and his black hair was rumpled and standing on end. His finely toned chest was tanned and overall he was a good-looking guy, but to James, all he saw in the mirror was a worthless teenager with some whacked out power. He felt his anger building once more and to head it off he started to run the shower. 

He turned the tap so it was as hot as he could take it, slipped off his black boxers and stepped into the water flow. He sighed. The water ran down his tawny back causing him to move the muscles in his shoulders to release the tension. He stood there for five minutes, just letting the water stream down his face and back; thinking. 

So far, this had ultimately been one of the worst weeks in his life. He was out of the contest, Traci knew how he felt, some crazy kid knew about his powers and now Karen did too. And he couldn't even imagine facing any one of them again. The teacher in the contest would yell, causing his temper to flare and release his power. He would see Traci, and it was almost guaranteed that she had told that idiot Jen. Jen would laugh and make fun of him. He'd end up taking out his anger on her. She'd be seriously hurt. Even if he didn't like her, he couldn't stand to see anyone hurt… not again. Traci would never forgive him. She probably wouldn't forgive him anyway. He could just see it now. 'Eww, how could James like me?! He's so stupid and ugly! Gross!' Deep inside James knew this wasn't true, that she wouldn't be so heartless and react like that. His heart told him that, but his brain thought otherwise. 

That crazy Li kid was going to spill the beans on him and he was sure he couldn't control the anger that would come then. Since when had he lost that iron hard control? He knew when…he knew exactly when it started to fade. It was when he started to trust someone. Was he to find another way to control it… or to live alone for the rest of his life… just to protect him, from himself? 

At this thought he pounded the shower wall causing a tremor to shake the whole house. Small pieces of dust and plaster coated James. He quickly washed it off. He had to find a way to curb his power. He couldn't let it hurt anyone… not here… not anywhere near him. He had to find a way… a special place where it could be released without hurting anyone he cared about. Or anyone at all. But where? The only way to find out was to try. He was scared, but what else was there to do? Slowly he called upon his worst memory. 

His cheeks burned, his head reeling, as he lay sprawled on the ground. Swearing, yelling, it all seemed to be coming from somewhere far away, coming from people he didn't know or understand. And yet, it was happening right in front of him. A tall, proud man, pounding a beautiful woman. She fell and James remembered a hoarse scream rising from his throat. The man turned to him, fist raised. James crouched further down and closed his eyes, expecting the blow to come hard and fast. He waited, but it never came. A crash sent his eyes fluttering open in curiosity. The woman, bleeding from the nose and mouth was standing over the man, his father, holding what was left of a lamp. She told him to run to the police, but he never got there that night. He was tired, bloody and hungry as he climbed onto a park bench and fell into a nightmarish sleep that haunted James, even to this day. 

His anger built with every blow, every painful image. He could feel the ground shaking, felt the need to let the power go. But the hot water on his back reminded him of where he was. He was home. He was near family and friends. He would not hurt them; he would not be his father. Silently he pulled the power back, back inside himself, and pushed it outward. Not into his home, but into somewhere where he knew they wouldn't be hurt. Some place where humans weren't living. Somewhere he believed to be vacant. But it wasn't. 

He sent his power to the Digital World. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agumon and Gatomon were sitting down for lunch, sharing a bunch of wild berries. They had heard it before they felt it. A rumble, slow and deep at first, but growing with more intensity every second that passed. It was almost upon them when Agumon's instincts kicked in. It wasn't something they could fight. '_Run_.' It told him. 

He grabbed Gatomon's paw and led her through the forest. Deep inside Agumon knew they couldn't outrun it, but Agumon knew where at least one of them would be safe. He ran at full speed with Gatomon loping beside him. There it was, a small cave sturdy enough to withstand this Earth Rumble as he had come to think of it. He grabbed Gatomon once more, and threw her inside the cave. Gatomon yelled in frustration.

"Agumon! What about you?" She yelled over the roaring. 

"Tell Tai that I'm sorry! Tell him he's the best friend I've ever had! I'll never forget you Gatomon!" Agumon yelled back as the earthen wall was almost on top of him. "Don't forget me!" The wall hit the ground with outstanding force and Gatomon had to crouch back inside the cave to avoid being hit. As the roaring slowly stopped and the air cleared. Gatomon poked her head out. 

"Agumon!" Gatomon cried. She was frantic. "How can I tell Tai?" She blinked as red-hot tears pricked her eyes. Then she saw him, lying under a pile of rocks. She rushed to him and slid a paw under his head. "Agumon?"

He looked horrible. Bruised and cut, it looked like he'd never make it. "Gato… don't forget… what I told… you…" His eyes rolled back in his head and his world went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Li!" Karen yelled as she ran into his and Eriol's hotel room. 

Jumping, Li and Sakura separated quickly, blushing fluently as Karen stood in the doorway wide eyed. 

"I—I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she giggled. 

Li glared heavily at his cousin and snapped at her, "What is it that you wanted when you just happen to barge in on a locked door?" 

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I have news on James." 

"That guy you're obsessed with?" Li asked. 

"I am _not_ obsessed!" 

"Right." 

"Anyway!" Karen said heatedly. "As I was trying to say, James—"

"Has some sort of power in him that causes him to make the ground shake." Li finished for her. 

Gapping Karen stared at him, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I knew last week. I've been keeping a very close eye on that guy. Although, that'll be a lot harder now since he's out of the contest…" 

"Oh! I can still help out on that!" 

"Right, because you're one of his groupies now." 

"Shut up!" Li just smirked. "I'll ignore those snide comments and do you this one favour because you're family." 

"Oh would you please? That'd be oh so helpful!" Li commented sarcastically. 

"Uh!" Karen huffed then left the hotel room. 

Sighing Li turned back to Sakura; "You okay?" He asked, just noticing that she hadn't moved since Karen had entered the room. 

Sakura nodded faintly, "Uh-huh." 

Raising an eyebrow Li nodded, "Alright…" he said as he turned away again, only to be pounced on two seconds later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm having a really nice time to-night Davis." 

"Yeah, me too Rita. I'm ah… really glad I got to meet you…" 

Blushing Rita looked down at her hands; "I'm glad of that too." 

Smiling Davis looked down at Rita; _"I should go for it… I've waited long enough for it to be okay…"_ he thought as he lifted her head with his hand. 

Rita looked up at him in surprise, her eyes glistening in the moonlight, "Davis?" 

"Shh…" He said as he brought his lips down to her own. 

Smiling Rita leant upwards to meet him half way when she suddenly screamed. 

Eyes snapping open Davis looked at her surprised, "What's wrong?" 

Eyes wide Rita pointed behind them, "W-w-what i-is t-that?" she stuttered. 

Turning Davis groaned in annoyance. "What the hell?"

"What is it Davis?" Rita asked forcing herself to sound as calm as she could while she latched onto his arm. 

Davis just sighed. 

"Davis?" She asked again. "You know what it is don't you?" He nodded silently. "Then what is it?" She asked as she looked over at the huge creature walking through the city. 

"His name is Shogongekomon. And I have no idea how he got here. But he's harmless. Usually anyway." 

"Where did it come from?" 

"A place called the Digital World." 

"Digital World?" 

"Yeah… it's like a parallel universe to our own…" Davis turned to look at her, "Rita… you—you can't tell anyone about any of this." 

"Why not?"

"Well… because you aren't even supposed to know about it… Heck, I don't even think _I_ was supposed to know." 

"Then how do you know?" 

"I became one of the protectors of that world." Rita stared at him unbelieving. "I know what you're thinking. You probably think I'm insane right?" 

Rita shook her head, "No… no I don't think so." 

"Well, that's good I guess." 

"But are you sure we can't tell my friends? I mean… I think we've already seen one of these things before." 

"Huh?" Davis asked confused. "Oh! I remember that happening… that was a Numemon." He told her. 

"That gross green thing?" 

"Yeah. They aren't one of the prettiest of the Digimon. But it's the first one I ever saw too." 

"Digimon?" 

"Yeah, that's what they're called. Short for Digital Monsters." 

"Oh…" she paused. "So… we can't tell them anything about this?" 

"Well…" Davis said uncertainly. She stared up at him with pleading eyes. Davis cringed, "Ah, come on! Don't give me that look!" She continued to stare. "Well… ah… you see…" he stuttered. "Oh fine! But I should go and find Tai or someone… they'll be able to explain all this a hell of a lot better then I will be able to." 

"Oh thanks Davis!" Rita cheered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a peck on the cheek. 

Davis blushed, "Well, if I had known about that I would have told you about them sooner." 

"What?" 

Eyes wide Davis said, "Nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai scratched his head and looked around. Nothing was familiar. He had long passed any landmark he recognized. But at the moment, he didn't give a damn. He walked down a tidy residential street, and as he walked, his head spun in a million different directions. 

What was up with Izzy…? This kid was seriously messing up his already complex and screwed up life. He had never been a problem before… Just been Izzy, the smart kid. Why all of a sudden was he acting like him? It was something Tai just couldn't fathom. Sure, he was great… but Izzy? He had his own way of doing things. 

Still there was Sora. She hadn't paid him one bit of attention since they'd arrived. She barely even said hello to him when she saw him. He wanted to give her a piece of his mind but, as usual, he was sure it would be wasted. She hadn't listened to him before, so why would she start now? Better to not even open his mouth.

And Jen. She confused him to no end. What was she doing… going and kissing him like that? And then she runs off with Izzy… with no explanation! Just that he was the one playing on her. He hadn't even looked at any other girl lately! And that's what confused him most of all. How could he be playing on her… when she was running around with the other guys? If anything, it was her playing on him. Girls were just way too confusing for their own good.

Oh, and of course that blinking Digimon was still a mystery. He had no idea where it came from. In the Digital World… there were usually no black and white blinking monsters. Unless of course, it was a ghost… Wait… Ghost? Could that be it? He'd have to ponder that thought more. But not now, not when he already had too much on his mind.

As he walked, he kicked a couple of stones and listened to a dog bark, when another sound caught his ears. A faint buzzing, almost as if a TV had gone on the fritz. He looked around in curiosity. It was close by, but he couldn't see anything. 

Checking in his pockets, his hand curled around a familiar smooth surface and he quickly pulled it out. The shiny exterior of his Digivice shone in the dying sun. As he looked closer however, the usual screen telling him the time and date wasn't there. Not even the little tracker light shone. 

"What the…? What the hell is wrong with this thing? Musta bumped it or something…" He fiddled around with the buttons a bit, but still no response. Not even an indicator light telling him it was on. Just… static. Trying not to panic, Tai did everything he could think of that would even get a response from the thing. He shook it, and then finally slammed it on the ground, still with no avail. Whipping out his D-Terminal Tai sent out a message to every one of the Digidestined, hoping one of them would receive it. Not realizing Tai had two extra people in his address book, he had clicked all the addresses. Tai paced impatiently as he waited for a response. A sudden beep brought him back to the present. 

"Matt!" Tai cried out loud. He pressed a button on his D-Terminal, which caused Matt's message to pop up. Matt's usual coolness was reflected in his response. '_What's wrong now, Tai?'_ Tai read aloud in a mimicking voice. "Bastard!" Tai quickly typed his response, including several callings of 'bastard' and 'asshole'.

Another beeping brought Tai to look at the Terminal's screen again. _'Oh, so now I'm a Digidestined? I'm important enough to know special 'Digi information'?'_ Jen's jeering answer angered him, but he ignored it enough to write. _'Yes, you're important enough.'_

A beep again, and Jen's quick response of _'Really?'_ shocked him. He looked at it for a second. _'Yes'_, he typed slowly, pondering if he really meant it. If he did or not, it didn't matter, he needed that response from Matt. As soon as he thought this, Matt's reply beeped its way into his D-Terminal. He opened it hesitantly. Matt's too short answer blinked back at him. _'Tai, I think Agumon's gone.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Tbc…


End file.
